


Romeo's Balcony (AU)

by PhantomNinja101 (PhoenixNinja101)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 85,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhantomNinja101
Summary: [SonicTH]Sonic The Hedgehog: the guy that every girl would dream to be with.Amelia Rose: the girl to come for love advise.They had been neighbors for five years, their balconies directly in front of each other. Each day, Sonic would bring home a girl and Amy would rate them from 1-10. But one day, Sonic noticed that Amy has never rated a girl a perfect 10. Sonic, being competitive, wanted to find a girl that Amy could rate a perfect 10 to prove her wrong. He searched and searched but found no one. But the question is: will he ever realize that the girl he's looking for is right in front of him?Find Out On Romeo's Balcony!NOTE: I do NOT own anything!
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Rosy the Rascal/Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Romeo's Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey Guys! So, due to this particular story's popularity, seems like I will be re-uploading the whole thing here in AO3 exclusively! Welp, enjoy my cringe-worthy writing from from when I was 12!

**Sonic's POV!**

The fastest thing alive, hero, handsome, sweet? Yep! That's me! The name's Sonic the Hedgehog and what best describes me? A Player. My parents think it's not a good idea to bring home new girls each day, but I can't control myself, I love girls. Though my siblings doesn't like the idea either.

I may be a player, but there's only one girl for me, her name is Amelia Rose the Hedgehog, Amy for short. She is my next door neighbor. Our balconies are right next to each other, we always go out on our balconies just to talk to each other and all...

As I was saying, she's the only one for me. Our balconies have glass doors, so we see everything we do.

She sees me with different ladies every week, and sometimes day. I was actually expecting her to shout at me and lecture me that I shouldn't treat girls that way, but she just laughs about it. She even rates which one's the best!

Yesterday, I brought home a girl named, Nina is it? Or is it Mina? Whatever, all I know is that she is a mongoose with yellow fur and purple hair. Anyways, when the girl left, I walked to my balcony and started talking to Amy.

"On a scale of 1-10, what do you think of that girl?" I asked grinning.

She just giggled and said, "I think... three!"

"What?! Why?!" I said in a whiney voice.

"Weeelllll... For starters, she kept pushing you onto the bed like she's going to rip your clothes off" She smirked.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Hmph! Whatever, I'll just find another girl tomorrow" I mumbled.

"You're such a player Sonic!" She giggled.

"Whatever" I murmured.

"Well, I'm going to sleep" She announced smiling.

"Goodnight Juliet" I said as she smirked.

"Night Romeo" with that said, she closed the curtains on her glass door as I chuckled. I did the same and went to bed too.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Hi, my name is Amy Rose, and I am Sonic's personal love adviser. I've been neighbors with Sonic for five years and each day we would come out our balconies and... well, talk.

I don't care if he's a player because he's really sweet and fun to talk to. He may be flirty but if you get to know him, he's really sweet.

Anyways, he let's me rate all the girls he brings home. And if you're wondering why I haven't rated any girl 10, is because they're a bunch of sluts! All they want is to get in bed with Sonic. But he tries to get them to leave. And when they're gone, he comes out the balcony and talk to me.

So far I'm still the only girl he hasn't pushed away. He calls me Juliet and I call him Romeo. There's a story behind those nicknames but I'll tell 'ya later.

And no I don't like him, and he definitely doesn't like me...

But...

Who knows?


	2. Girls!

**Sonic's POV!**

I was walking home with Julie-Su... I think... I'm just not sure. I met her at the mall and I thought she's cute so I brought her home. Anyways, I opened the door and my siblings just sighed, including Scourge.

"Wow Sonic, that's the third girl this week" Scourge said sadly.

"No it's not" I replied blankly.

"Whatever" Sonia muttered, which I heard. I ignored her last comment and proceeded to my room with Julie-Su. Once we made it in my room, she pushed me on the bed and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"What the juice are you doing?!" I said angrily causing her to stop.

"I'm taking your clothes off silly" She said in a flirtatious way. My face became red of anger. Okay, I may be a player, but I have rules. These are my rules: One, Never kiss me on the first day. Two, Don't invite me to your house. Three, Don't tell me you love me, because I won't say it back. Four, Don't flirt with me, I will flirt with you. Five, Never date the same girl twice. And lastly; Six, Don't keep the same girl for as long as a week. I'm not sure if that's all, but I know Amy knows more of my rules than me.

Julie-Su just broke rule number Four! So she wants to get in bed with me huh? Um, NO!

"But I thought that's why you invited me home" She sated sadly. This is now the perfect time to lie.

"What!? No! I invited you here so we can be friends and I already have a girlfriend" I lied.

She crossed her arms and said sternly, "Who? Where?".

I looked at my glass door hoping Amy was there. _Oh please Amy be there for me_. Yes! She's there leaning on her balcony reading a book. I smirked and said coolly while pointing my thumb at Amy, "She's right over there".

"Your neighbor is your girlfriend?!" She said with a shocked face.

"Yup! C'mon, You can meet her"

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

This is so relaxing. Reading a book called 'The Fault in our Stars' quietly and peacefully while leaning on my balcony. Sadly it was cut short once I heard the glass door on the other side of the balcony open followed by Sonic's voice.

"Hey Rose" He greeted warmly. I looked up and noticed a girl beside her. The girl was a pink echidna with purple tips. Her clothing is a simple black sleeveless top that shows her belly and green shorty-short-shorts. Sonic stepped closer to me as I closed my book and gave him a confused look.

"So this is your girlfriend?" The girl beside him asked. I then gave Sonic a strange look.

"Yeah, she is" Sonic replied as the girl looked down.

"Oh, well then.......... I should go now... bye!" She said sadly, walking away.

"Oh, okay then. Bye! Close the door when you leave!" Sonic shouted followed by a quiet slam from the door. When she was out of sight, I looked at Sonic with a raised eyebrow as he sighed with a 'phew'.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"She tried getting me in bed so I told her you're my girlfriend" He said coolly.

I sighed and said, "You're lucky I didn't rat you out". He only stuck his tongue out at me.

"Sooo... What'cha readin'?" He asked like a clueless 5-year-old.

"Something you would like, It's called 'The Fault In Our Stars'" I smirked. It was obvious he wanted to read in now, he always had this obsession with romance.

"I already read that" He stated boredly.

"I'll never understand you and your romance novels" I giggled. He took a step closer making our face inches apart. This was always our position in the balcony.

"How will you rate Julie-Su?" He asked me. Julie-Su? So that must be the girl from earlier.

"Hmm... Well she is better than the last one sooo... Five!" I said tapping my chin.

Sonic only chuckled and said, "I agree!"

"You'll never take love seriously, won't you?" I teased smirking.

"Nope! Never! I love making girls fall for me" He said cockily.

"Do you now" I teased.

"Yeah! Every girl I met always wanted to kiss me and be with me" He said standing proudly.

"Not Technically" I stated rolling my eyes.

His eyes widened and he looked at me weirdly and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm a girl, and I don't like you that way" I laughed as he made a shocked face.

"You're right! But I'm sure you always dream of me kissing you" He smirked.

My eyes widened and said, "Okay, EEWWW!"

"You probably kiss your pillow, imagining it was me" He teased. **(A/N: Inspired by** **Ninjago's** **Jay Walker! *snickers* kissing... pillows...** **hahaha** **XD** **)**

"Wow that's rich" I teased.

"Whatever" he muttered. He looked up and we both leaned closer.

"Sooo... When will you get your new girl of the week?" I asked smirking.

Sonic gave me a look of boredom and said, "I dunno, maybe tomorrow?" he chuckled and added, "or maybe now"

I gave him a confused look, making me look like a clueless puppy and asked, "What do you mean by 'now'?"

"Yup! Amy, will you go out with me?" He asked teasingly.

I just giggled and said, "Nope!"

"Awww men." He said pretending hurt while putting his fist on his chest where his heart it. He made a sad, puppy eyes he uses when he can't get a girl.

"Those eyes don't work on me Mr. Hedgehog" I said gently slapping his cheek.

He touched his cheek where I 'slapped' him and smiled saying, "I know, I know. I was kidding"

I smiled and said, "I know"

"Sooo... Wanna help me find a new girl tomorrow?" He asked with a side smile.

"Sorry can't, I'm studying for a test." I replied making him groan.

"As usual" He stated rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I have to go, it's freezing out here" I said shivering slightly.

"Aww... Is my Juliet leaving?" He said pretending to be sad, causing me to laugh.

"Yes, she is" I answered playfully before turning around to leave. Half way through the glass doors I turned around and said, "Goodnight Romeo"

He chuckled and replied, "Night night Juliet". With that said, I walked in and closed my glass doors. After that, I took off my shirt. My eyes widened as I realized that I haven't closed the curtains yet! I looked back at the glass doors to see Sonic staring at me while smirking. I frowned and mouthed the word 'perv' at him and closed the curtains.

_That was the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me._

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Ahhh Juliet.......... There's a story behind those nicknames, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. I sighed and went back inside just to see Sonia on my bed, reading a book. "Why don't you just date Amy?" She asked not looking up from her book, causing me to groan.

"Why do you keep saying that" I grumbled angrily, making her close her book and look at me.

"Well, instead of coming home everyday with a new girl you barely know, why not date someone you love?" She explained, making my eyes widen.

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" I yelled angrily. She looked down shaking her head, muttering something I couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"Ohhh nothing" She replied.


	3. How We Met!

**Sonic's POV!**

I woke up with a loud yawn. The sun was shining right in front of my eyes. I squinted my eyes and the first thing I looked at is the balcony. I would always see Amy there leaning on her balcony, drinking coffee. And yes, she's there right now. I smiled then got up and open the glass doors.

"Mornin' Ames!" I greeted with a little wave. She looked up at me and giggled.

"Good Morning!" she said happily. I grabbed her cup of coffee and drank half of it. I gave it back to her and she playfully punched my shoulder.

"That was mine!" She said in a whiney voice, followed by a pout.

I chuckled and said defensively, "I was thirsty!". She groaned and mumbled a 'whatever'. "So, any plans for today?"

"Not much... Just studying" She shrugged like it was nothing.

I scoffed and said, "That's all you ever do, c'mon! Take a break and have fun with me!". Me and Amy never really hang out. I mean, sure she's my neighbor but, she always study! We only talk at our balconies but never hung out.

"Why do you keep saying that? I mean, as much as I want to, I really can't! I have so much to do!" she explained.

"You're no fun" I pouted.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

"You're no fun" He pouted. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. _'He's so cute when he pout!'_ Yup! I admit, he's cute, but not my type. He smiled and leans closer to me, I did too. "C'mon, we've never hung out since day one!"

"Because I'm busy!" I giggled.

He pouted and then perked up. He smirked at me and leaned closer. "Do you remember how we met?"

"I try not to" I replied playfully.

"It all started when our family moved here...

* * *

**_Flashback..._ **

_**Normal POV!** _

_Amy entered the house with a cheery face. She just got home from school. She entered the house and Summer, her mom, greeted her._

_"Oh hi honey! How did that test go?" she asked with a warm smile._

_"It was easy!" Amy replied standing proudly._

_Her mother giggled and perked up when she remembered something. "Oh Amy! Our new neighbors just moved in. And I think I saw a cute boy in front of your balcony._

_Amy rolled her eyes and said, "Mom! I don't have time for boys!"_

_Her mother smiled and said, "But still, I want you to go and talk to him because he will be your balcony neighbor." She paused for a second and smirked. "And who knows... you might like him"_

_Amy shook her head as she laughed and went upstairs. To her surprise, there was a blue hedgehog on the other side of her balcony. She placed her bag down and opened her glass doors. He was leaning on his balcony reading a book. Amy leaned closer and saw the book title called 'Romeo and Juliet'. She smirked and said, "Well, I never pictured my bad boy neighbor to read romance books"_

_The blue hedgehog's head shot up and replied, "WHAT?!_ _Pshhhhh_ _.... I wasn't reading it" he laughed awkwardly._

_"Whatever Romeo" Amy said as the blue hedgehog smiled._

_"I'm Sonic!" he said with a smile._

_"I'm Amy" She replied with a bright smile._

_"So you must be my neighbor" He stated._

_"Yes, and let me get to the point. I don't date players" She said sternly followed by a smirk._

_"_ _Aww_ _darn! I was just about to ask you out" He said sarcastically._

_"Because you look like a player" Amy giggled._

_"Because I am" Sonic said smirking._

_"Well, it's nice meeting you, but I have to study" She said cutting the smooth talk._

_"_ _Eww_ _! Study!" Sonic said pretending to be disgusted._

_Amy only giggled and said, "Whatever Romeo... Talk to you later bye!"_

_"Bye Juliet" Sonic smirked making Amy smile. And then Amy went inside to... study._

**_End of Flashback..._ **

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

"And that was how we met..." Sonic ended. _'And the story of our nicknames'_ I added in my mind. "See! Ever since then, your excuse was you have to study!"

"I am an honor student, and I'd like to keep it that way" I said proudly.

"It is so not cool for us to have different schools! Maybe I should move into your school" He grumbled but said the last part mischievously.

"How about, NO!" I giggled.

"Why not?" He said tilting his head to the side. "I'm sure there are lots of hot girls there" he added. "And we can finally hang out!"

"You're just gonna break their hearts" I said teasingly.

"That's because I haven't found my perfect 10 yet" He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Whatever Romeo... well, I'm going to eat lunch! Talk to 'ya later" I said walking inside.

"Come out your balcony at Five o'clock pm!" He shouted as I nod and headed inside.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I watched as her hips swayed as she walked inside. Damn she's fine! She was the only girl that escaped my charms. She never actually fell for any of it. I tried using my charms on her, just out of curiosity, but none of them worked. She goes to Emerald High. I also wanted to go there. We have been best friends for years and we only talk in the balcony. Maybe I should transfer? I smiled and rushed downstairs to my mom.

"Mom! I want to go to Emerald High!"


	4. Emotional Night!

**Amy's** **POV** **!**

I was sitting in my bed while reading my Physics Book. The time read 7:00 pm. I was supposed to meet Sonic out on the Balcony but it's okay... He didn't show up anyway.

I had my hair in a small bun with my quills freely falling down my forehead. I wore my glasses and green tank top that complimented my emerald green eyes and a white shorty-short-shorts.

Suddenly, I heard what sounds like pebbles on my glass door. I ignored it and continue studying. Unfortunately, the sounds didn't stop. _'I'm_ _guessing_ _it's_ _Sonic'_ I thought. I got a bit irritated as he continued throwing pebbles at my window so, I got up, and opened the glass door. I wish I didn't because I got hit by a pebble.

"OW!" I shrieked.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry Ames!" Sonic quickly apologized.

I pulled down my shirt because it was showing my belly. Then, I walked closer and leaned at the edge of my balcony. "Look who _finally_ showed up!"

"What do you mean?" He asked questionably.

"Uh... You said 5 pm, it's already 7 pm" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh yeeeaaahhh..... Sorry, I uh... forgot" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Like always..." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry okay? What's the big deal? It's not like this hadn't happened before" He said.

"Okay Sonic... Where were you anyway?" I asked.

"Oh. I met this girl" He said coolly.

"Okay... I get it" I said, turning my head away.

"What?" I heard him ask, causing me to look back up at him.

"Sonic, don't you think you're getting too obsessed with girls?" I ask-said a matter-of-factly.

"What?! No!" He replied.

"You've been hanging out with different girls each day!" I scolded.

"Well, I tried asking you to hang out but you were busy!" Sonic argued back.

"Because I am! It's just isn't good seeing you treating girls like a toy and just replace them! Each Day!" I almost shouted, sternly.

He just stared at me with a shocked expression but soon turned into a smirk. "Ooohhh... I see what's goin' on here" he taunted, making me raise my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"My little Juliet is jealous" He teased.

"Oh hahaha! In your dreams Blue Boy!" I said back.

"Don't you worry Ames, you're waaayyy prettier than her" He winked.

I rolled my eyes but decided to play his little game. "Awww... You think I'm pretty?" I asked teasingly.

"Hmm... Let's see, turn around!" He said, holding his cheeks in an observing manner. I twirled and let him stare at me. "Nerdy glasses, nerdy hairdo, cute tank top and really short shorts" he winked. "I like it!"

"Even with my glasses?" I asked. He leaned forward and took my glasses and took my hair clip making my hair fall back, and because I had my hair in a bun for a long time, it made my hair a bit curly.

"Now _that's_ hot" He said.

I slapped him in the chest playfully.

"Sonic! Will you stop flirting with me!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Is it against the law to flirt with my best friend?" He ask-said playfully.

"No, but I don't like it" I stated with a side smile.

"But seriously Ames, you look hot" He said with his trademark smile that he uses on every girl.

"I know all of your techniques Sonic" I smiled. "And trust me, none of them will ever work on me" I said, my smile getting wider.

"Okay, first you thought I was flirting with you, and now you're accusing me for using my techniques on you. Wow... You must reeeaaallllyyyy like me" He smirked.

I slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "You're the reason why I can't study right now" I smiled.

"Awww... You're distracted because of me?" He said, playfully.

I groaned and said, "I have a test"

"By the way... I talked to my mom. How would you feel if I go to your school?" He said with a half smile.

"Sonic, are you really serious?" I groaned.

"Yep! I wanna go to school with you!" He grinned.

"Nooo... You just want to hit on new girls" I teased.

"True... But I also wanna hang out with you more and talk to you more often" Sonic said leaning his head on his fists.

"Sonic, the girls in my school are hard to get" I stated blankly.

"Like you?" He teased.

"Ha! I am not hard to get" I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh really... Because I've been trying to get you for five years" he said.

"So are you saying you _like_ me?" I teased.

"Why not? You're hot!" **(** **A** **/** **N** **:** **Hey** **!** **That** **Rhymed!)** He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want my heart crushed" I said.

"What makes you think I'll crush your heart?" He asked leaning closer.

"Is that really a question?" I raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Look, I may be a player, but you're my best friend! I will _never_ crush your heart" he said sincerely.

"That is sooo cheesy!" I giggled.

Sonic chuckled and said, "I know right! That's my newest technique in getting a girl! Sooo, did it work on you?" He asked.

"Nope! Not really" I said, shaking my head.

"Well, you're still a girl. So I am very sure I am bound to make my techniques work on you" He smirked.

"I highly doubt that" I smiled. He chuckled and looked at the sky, then at me.

"It's getting late... We should get inside, we have school tomorrow" He said.

"Wow... Since when did you get excited about school?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Just a few hours ago, because I transferred to yours" He smirked.

"Yeah right!" I said.

"It's true" He stated.

"Okay, I believe you" I said sarcastically.

* * *

**Amy's** **POV** **!**

I was at school just fixing my locker when my friend Cream came. She was a light yellow rabbit with a few brown fur. She was wearing her favorite orange shirt and yellow skirt along with her green shoes and star necklace.

"Sooo, is it true?!" She asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked, putting my books in my locker.

"That your neighbor crush is going to our school?!" She said.

"Whoa! I never said he was my crush" I said, closing my locker.

"But you always talk about him" she said grinning.

"She does, huh?"

I turned around to find the owner of the voice. Unbelievable! "Sonic?!"

He smirked at me and said coolly, "So, can I sit next to you in class?"


	5. School!

**Amy's POV!**

I can't believe Sonic transferred to my school! What did I do to deserve this?! Sonic was leaning on a locker beside me as I stare in shock.

"You okay?" Sonic smirked.

I blinked. "Y–Yeah uh... It's just,... feels weird not seeing you in my balcony" I said. This is the first time I saw Sonic's whole form, like, personally and not in our balconies.

"Sooo... You haven't answered my question. Can I sit next to you in class?" He asked with a side smile.

"Do we have the same schedule?" I asked. He smirked and replied with a nod. "How's that even possible?!"

"I persuaded the teenage secretary at the office" He said as if it was nothing.

"Why am I not surprised" I face palmed.

"So you must be Sonic! Amy here talks about you all the time" Cream butted in. I glared at her but she ignored me.

"Oh she does huh?" Sonic smirked with a cocky grin.

Cream smirked at me and gave me a mischievous grin. Uh oh. "Yeah! She's like 'Sonic and I talked last night and it was so roma–"

"Time to get to class!" I blurted out.

Cream rolled her eyes at me. "Okay..." She gave me a 'you-win-this-time' look. "I'm headin' to chemistry" she said before storming off.

When she was out of sight, I looked at Sonic.

"What's our first subject?" Sonic asked.

"Math. C'mon" I said bluntly before literally, dragging him to class.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Amy started dragging me to our class. She let me go when we made it and entered the room. I entered the room and saw the girls smile at me. I saw Amy sitting at the back of the room so I sat next to her.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Amy asked me.

"Is it wrong?" I asked.

"No, just thought you'd sit on that empty seat surrounded by lots of girls" She rolled her eyes.

"The reason I transferred here was for you remember?" I chuckled. Okay... Why in Mobius did I say that? Me and my big mouth.

Amy smirked at me. "That's so sweet!" She said pinching my cheek.

The teacher entered and started class. Amy started taking notes, not surprising. Gosh this is so boring! How can knowing angles help us in the future? When I grow up, I'm gonna be a singer, along with my siblings. I'll be the lead singer, Manic can be the drummer, Sonia can be the pianist and Scourge could be the backup singer, also he can play a guitar. We don't need to measure angles.

I glanced at Amy. I stared at her as she write notes. She had her hair in a small pony tail and she's wearing that cute nerdy glasses that I love so much. She looked up and gave me a weird look.

"What?" she asked.

"Um nothing" I replied.

"Stop staring at me before Mr. Vector calls you!" She whisper-shouted. I didn't listed to her and continued to stare. After a while, the bell rang and we went to two more subjects. Most of the time I would just stare at Amy and watch her take down notes.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Lunch Time. I sighed. I was sitting at my regular seat next to Cream. Sonic suddenly came from behind and sat next to me. He smiled at me and gave me a cup of yogurt. My eyes widened.

"How'd you get this?!" The cafeteria lady never give desserts. I always ask for yogurt but they said they were all out. I even tried using my puppy eyes on her. And nobody has ever resisted my puppy eyes, except for the lunch lady.

"Let's just say..." He started. "I persuaded her"

"You sure have a way with girls" I giggled. "Thanks for the yogurt by the way"

Sonic chuckled and said, "No big deal, I know it's your favorite!"

"Well, I have to go. I have... stuff to do... bye!" Cream said before storming off. Well, that was weird.

"So we'll walk home together right?" He smirked. He looked down and took a bite of MY chilidog.

"Hey! That's mine" I whined.

"We always share..." He replied. I pouted and rolled my eyes at him.

"Why don't you just sit with the other guys?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, I'm new here. I don't know anyone else but I like spending time with you..." He replied.

I blushed. Sonic sure is the sweetest guy in Mobius. You know, sometimes I feel like, there's something I feel around him... like... maybe a part of me... likes him. 

* * *

**TIME SKIP!**

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I put my books in my locker and closed it. My eyes widened as I saw Sonic leaning beside my locker.

"Geez Sonic! You scared me!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever, c'mon. Let's go home"

I nodded as I struggled to carry five books in my hand. Sonic noticed this helped me carry it. I thanked him and we walked out of school.

"Why do you bring so many books? I only brought my English book" He said.

"I have to study. Shouldn't you be studying too?" I raised an eyebrow.

He looked at me questionably. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Were you listening to class or were you distracted by my hotness" I smirked.

"I was distracted by your hotness" He replied honestly. I giggled. He always says the truth, as long as it's about girls.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I giggled.

"So why do I need to study again?" Sonic asked.

"We have a quiz tomorrow in Math, Physics, and literature" I replied.

"Who cares? It's just grades" He snorted, making me giggle.

"Wow... I must be really hot, you can't even hear what the teacher is saying" I said proudly and jokingly before turning serious again. "But seriously, grades are important Sonic"

There was a moment of silence when Sonic decided to break it.

"So, Do you... have a crush on school?" He asked awkwardly.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Nope. Too busy for love remember"

"So what's your dream guy?" He asked me suddenly.

I tapped my chin in a thinking manner. "I don't know... sweet, funny, romantic..." From the corner of my eyes, I saw Sonic smile. "... and someone who takes studying seriously, like me!"

"O–Oh. Um, cool-cool!" He smiled awkwardly.

Then everything was silent, including the rest of the walk. When we reached our home, Sonic turned to me.

"Um... c–can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"Uh sure" I replied.

"Uh can y–you..." He gulped. "Um... uh... c–can you..." he took a deep breath.

I giggled and raised my eyebrow with a smile. "What?"

"Can... you... tutor me?" He looked down.

I was shocked hearing this... from _him._ Sonic the Hedgehog. Asking to be tutored?! Okay, I'm overreacting.

"In what?" I asked.

"Math, History, Physics, Literature... I guess... all... the subjects...?" He shrugged.

"Uh okay... sure!" I replied with a weird look.

"REALLY?! I–I mean cool... cool" He said.

I giggled and took my books from him and opened the door.

"Meet me in our balconies. We'll study there." I stated.

"Why can't we study in your room?" He asked curiously.

"It's my mom... as soon as she sees you... she'll think you're my boyfriend" I replied stepping closer to the door.

"Your mom saw me like... a million times!" He said.

"Yeah but... I feel more comfortable studying in our balconies" I explained.

"Fine!" He sighed in defeat. "I'll meet you there"

"Okay, see you in a few!" I giggled.

"I'm gonna miss you" He winked.

I giggled and shook my head. "Whatever Romeo"

He smiled at me before heading inside his house. I did the same and went to my room. I entered my rom and saw Sonic leaning on his balcony, waiting for me.

I opened the glass door and approached him with a raised eyebrow. "A little early don't you think?"

"C'mon let's start early so we can get this over with!" He said excitedly.

I giggled. "I love the eagerness. Just a sec, I'll just get my books"

"Don't take too long Juliet. I might miss you too much" He said.

"Such a flirt" I giggled.


	6. Dinner!

**Amy's POV!**

Sonic and I were leaning on our balconies as I read my book. I was in the middle of tutoring him for science.

"I still don't get it..." Sonic stated, shaking his head.

I sighed. We've been studying for TWO HOURS!

"It's simple," I began. "Biology is a the study of biotic and abiotic factors. Meteorology is the study of weather and climate." I explained.

He scratched the back of his neck, with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, I think I'm getting it..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why all the sudden studying? I thought you didn't care about grades?"

He looked down again as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well–umm..... I got, motivated."

"Motivated?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y–Yeah..." He stammered. I don't understand. Sonic hates studying, grades, the whole school idea! What happened?

I then closed my book.

"Are we done?" Sonic asked.

"Uh yeah..." I replied, forcing out a smile to hide my confusion.

"Cool!" He smiled.

There was an utter silence. I watched the sun set in the horizon. In the corner of my eye, I can see Sonic staring at me?! Gosh, why is he staring at me? Doesn't he know it's rude to stare? I looked back at him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, facing him.

"Sure..." he replied, trailing off.

"What's the real reason you wanted to study?" I blurted out.

"Oh, um........ Uh-huh..." he said nervously.

"Well?" I pushed.

"I just want good grades..." Sonic said quietly.

"You hate studying and grades..." I stated blankly. After that he started acting..... weird.

"Well, maybe it's time for a change..." Sonic smiled.

That was new. I'm not used to seeing Sonic like this. He would usually just play songs on his guitar to call out girls. Maybe he is changing?

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Okay... I never said I hated school. I just wanted to impress a certain girl...

I leaned closer to her. "So... Wanna do something?" I asked.

"Um... No, I need rest." Amy replied as I gave her a weird look.

"What? It's only 5:30!" I stated.

"I need to help mom prepare dinner..." She explained.

"Why don't you have dinner at my house?" I asked. Okay, I have no idea what I just said.

Amy giggled at my question. "... and let Manic spill juice all over me? No way..."

"That was like, 2 years ago" I laughed.

Two years ago, Manic came to my balcony and gave us a glass of juice, but he ended up spilling it all over Amy.

"But," Amy said, catching my attention. "I haven't been in your house before..." she trailed off.

I nodded my head, agreeing. "Ya, don't you think that's weird? We've been best friends and neighbors for 5 years and you still haven't seen my house" I said.

"So?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "You have never been to my house either" she argued back.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon! Please... It'll be fun!" I said, trying to convince her.

Amy bit her lip and looked up at the sky like she was hesitant. "I don't know..." she trailed off.

"C'mon! Pleeeeaaassaeee..." I said, using my famous, puppy eyes! But honestly, I could never best Amy in those.

"Um–err... Fine!" she replied.

"AWESOME!" I exclaimed. "Come to your front door in five minutes!" I said excitedly.

"Uh okay... What should I wear?" she asked.

"Amy, It's only dinner... You look fine" I chuckled.

She blushed at my comment. "Thanks....." she replied.

"See you in a few!" I winked at her before speeding downstairs. Once I was downstairs, I yelled, "Guys! Amy's joining us for dinner!"

"FINALLY!" Sonia yelled.

"Awe~ Honey that's so sweet~ After five years..." Mom said.

"Let's embarrass Sonic!" Manic suggested.

"Hahaha..... Yeah!" Scourge laughed in agreement.

"IF YOU GUYS DID ANYTHING THAT EMBARRASSESS ME! I WILL HAUNT YOU!" I yelled angrily.

"Dude..." I looked at Manic, my left eye twitching. "chill..." he said.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I was looking at the mirror, trying to smoothen my shirt. Once done, I went downstairs. I found my sister Rosy, my father Rick, in the living room while my mom, Summer is in the kitchen.

"Uh guys? I'm not joining dinner tonight" I announced as they all stared at me in confusion.

"Why?" Rosy asked.

"Well, Sonic invited me over" I said shyly.

My father, Rick, crossed his arms and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "You mean that player next door that you always talk to? I thought I made it clear that he is bad news Amelia" he said sternly.

I bit my lip. My dad never liked Sonic. He thinks that we're gonna be together one day and he will break my heart just like any player would do. But Sonic acts different around me. He doesn't treat me like any one of his regular girls.

I kept telling dad that I have no feelings for Sonic and Sonic does _not_ have feelings for me.

"Dad. It's just dinner..." I trailed off.

"Give her a break honey... Sonic is a good kid" My mom defended.   
My mom once talked to Sonic at the balcony with me. And trust me, it was _awkward._

* * *

**_Flashback..._ **

_**Amy's POV!** _

_Me and Sonic were giggling at the corny jokes he made when mom came in._

_"MOM! W–What are you doing here?" I asked is a panicked voice._

_"_ _Ooohhh_ _~ I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready" She giggled._

_Sonic chuckled and gave a small wave. "Hi Mrs. Rose!" he smiled._

_"Hi Sonic! How's the family doing?" Summer giggled._

_"They're_ _doin_ _' great! Thanks for asking" he smiled._

_Mom has visited their house before. She and_ _Aleena_ _are good friends. But me, I've never been there._

_Then, there was an awkward silence._

_"Um..... Mom!" I glares at her to go away._

_"Oh! I'm sorry... was I interrupting?" she asked causing Sonic to chuckle and smirk at me._

_"WHAT?! No! Just... Ugh! I'll be down in a few..." I sighed._

_My mom giggled and shot me a wink before going back inside._

_Once she was gone, I turned back to face Sonic. "I'm sorry about her"_

_Sonic chuckled at me._

_"It's okay, my mom can be like that sometimes..."_

**_End of Flashback..._ **

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

"Just be careful..." Dad said.

"Dad. He only lives next door..." I said in a matter-if-factly.

"I mean be careful around him. He could be charming you to get in bed....." he trailed off as my eyes widened in disgust.

"DAD! EEWW!" I gagged before running out my house. That was disturbing.

When I reached Sonic's house, I knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a purple female hedgehog answered.

"Amy! It's so nice to see you again!" she said.

Her name is Sonia. Me and Sonia have talked from time to time in Sonic's Balcony. She would always come out of Sonic's balcony and disturb my private conversations with Sonic.

"Nice to see you too!" I giggled.

"Come on in!" Sonia said.

She moves out of the way to let me in. I entered the house.

"Wow... Nice house" I commented.

"Why thank you..." she said, guiding me to the dinning room.

"Yo! It's pinky!" Scourge said.

Pinky was Scourge's nickname for me. He saw me one day and referred to me as Pinky.

"Hello to you too Scourge" I giggled.

Manic looked at me and waved. "Hello Rose Petal! Remember me?"

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget the guy who spilled oranges juice on my favorite shirt." I teased.

"So you do remember!"

"Hello Amelia, glad you could join us..." Aleena greeted.

"It's a pleasure" I giggled. I looked around looking for something blue, but to no avail. "Where's Sonic?"

"He's in his room making himself presentable for you" Sonia replied, making me giggle.

"Presentable?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah. He is head over heels for you" Scourge winked.

I just stuck my tongue out at him as Sonic came downstairs.

"Amy! You're here!" Sonic said.

"Yup! Here I am..." I teased as he rushed to me and hugged me, earning a lot of awes from the others.

Sonic moved closer to my ear. "Don't believe anything my siblings say about me going crazy over you." He whispered.

"We'll see..." I giggled.


	7. Unique!

**Amy's POV!**

I am currently eating dinner with my neighbors family, sitting between Sonia and Sonic. The best part is Scourge telling me stories about Sonic.

"–and he goes on and on and on about how beautiful you are!" he finished his story.

Sonic was as red as a tomato. "NO I DON'T!" he protested loudly.

I giggled. "You don't think I'm beautiful?" I smirked.

"No, I do!" he said ever so quickly he did not realize what he said. "It's just that..." he trailed off slowly realizing his mistake.

"Awwwee~" Sonia giggled while the rest of the boys teased him by howling.

"Alright alright, settle down." Aleena said.

I smiled at them. Sonic didn't dare to look at me but I kept glancing at him. I continued eating until Mike started asking me questions.

"So Amelia, did you know about Sonic being a player?" he asked strictly, making the room go silent.

"Dad..." Sonic warned.

"No. I wanna ask her..." Mike shook his head. He then looked at me.

"Well, I wouldn't really call him a player..." I replied nervously.

"He brings home a girl every week! Sometimes everyday!"

"I've known Sonic for years! And I think he's sweet..." I defended.

"That's funny, because he treats girls like trash!"

"Honey, stop it!"

"And now he brought you home, the only girl I thought he would never hit on."

"He didn't hit on me..."

"Really? Sonic usually brings a girl for dinner, and we always attack her with questions so she'll leave"

"Dad she's different! She's my best friend!" Sonic yelled.

Mike only laughed at his statement. "That's funny, you always say that to every girl you bring home" he said, catching my attention.

I looked at Sonic. "That's not true!" he protested.

"Why don't you get your head straight dear, before Sonic breaks your heart as well... "

"DAD!" Sonia scolded.

I looked down, tears threatening to flow. "I–I um, I need to get home... It's getting late..." I stood up. "Thank you for the dinner, it was delicious!"

Aleena only smiled at me. I was about to walk out When Sonic stopped me.

"I'll walk you..." he offered.

"No thanks..." I said without looking at him. I walked out of their house and straight to mine with tears on my cheek.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

As soon as Amy left I faced my family in anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled angrily.

"I was just warning her..." Mike replied.

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND DAD!"

"But you like her..."

"I–I uh um... That's not the issue here!" I stammered.

"Look, I'm sorry! I was just trying to–"

"No you're not! You can bully the other girls I bring, but never Amy!" with that said (yelled), I stomped my way into my room, leaving my family in silence.

Slamming my door, I went straight to my balcony.

"AMY!" I shouted, waiting for her to come out. "AMY PLEASE COME OUT!". After a while, she hasn't come out. "AMY! PLEASE!". I leaned on my balcony, head bowed down, waiting. Then, I heard her glass doors opening.

I looked up to see Amy, with tear stained cheeks, sadness dominating her face.

"Ames, I am very sorry about dinner!" I apologized.

"It's okay Sonic" she said calmly.

"No it's not! I'm so sorry! My dad is just used to me bringing girls home..." I trailed off.

"That's what I am, right? Just another girl..." she looked down.

"WHAT?! No! I just wanted you to meet my family..."

She frowned. "Well, I _really_ met them..."

"I'm sorry about my dad..." I sighed.

"It's not a big problem Sonic..."

"Yes it is! He treated you rudely!"

"Everyone has an opinion Sonic..."

"Amy I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you I promise!"

"You don't have to, Sonic..." _Ugh! This is getting nowhere!_

"No, I want to! I'll take you out to dinner, just you and me!"

Amy heaved out a sigh. "Sonic, you know how busy I am..."

"I'll do anything Ames! Just please don't me mad at me!" I pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you..."

"But you're still upset..."

"It's because your father's words had me thinking..."

"Look, I will _never_ hit on you. And _if_ I do, I will _never_ break your heart..." I said, truthfully. "You know that, right?"

Amy blushed. "That's sweet Sonic..." she smiled.

I smiled back as I stared at her eyes. Her emerald eyes are so... captivating as the moonlight made it, sparkle. My body started leaning closer, she did the same. Our face was making its way towards each other. I felt her breath on my lips as she spoke.

"I–I, should get some... sleep" she blushed.

We stopped, well... _I_ stopped leaning in and smiled at our _three millimeter_ distance our faces had.

"Y–Yeah..." I blushed.

She leaned back and smiled. "See you tomorrow. Goodnight..." she said in a whispery voice.

I smiled back. "Good night Juliet..."

I watched as she went inside of her room. I stayed on my balcony, deep in thought, about her.


	8. A Walk With You!

**Amy's POV!**

I got my things prepared, books, notebooks, notepads in case of writing emergencies, pens, pencils... guess I'm all set.

I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs. When I reached the floor, I saw mom in the kitchen. I went straight to the door and skipped the kitchen.

"Bye mom! I'm going to school!" I called. Just before I made my way out, her head poked through the kitchen.

"What about breakfast?" she asked.

"No thanks!" I smiled, making my way out the house. Once outside, I started walking to school, but stopped in my tracks when I heard a familiar voice call me.

"Amy!" I turned around and saw a cerulean hedgehog running towards me. "Hey Ames" Sonic greeted when he stopped in front of me.

I giggled slightly. "What?"

"Can I walk with you?" Sonic asked.

"Like I have a choice" I giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said. "Now c'mon, let's go!" he said as he started walking.

As we were walking, his lime green eyes landed on my books, that I was holding.

"Need a help with those books?" Sonic asked, pointing at the six books that I was holding.

"Nah. I got it. But thanks anyway..." I protested.

Sonic chuckled at me and rolled his eyes. "Come on. Give it to me" he said, already grabbing three of the books, but I didn't argue, it was heavy anyways.

"Thanks..." I smiled.

"No problem" Sonic shrugged.

There was a moment of silence. All I could hear was our footsteps and Sonic's awkward fiddling. I looked down at the ground, my bangs shielding my eyes from the sun rays as the sun had just gotten up.

"So..." Sonic began, breaking the awkward silence. "You sure you're okay? Y'know, because of last night...?"

I looked up and faced him. "Of course I am..."

Sonic shook his head. "I don't think so. When my dad does that, they would usually go home crying"

"Well," I trailed off as he looked at me. "Like you said before, I'm not just some, 'other girl'..." I teased.

Sonic laughed. "I agree." he said, putting his hands behind his head as he looked forward while I continued to stare at him.

"Does your dad think you like me?" I couldn't help but ask.

Sonic looked at me quizzically. "My whole family thinks I like you" he chuckled.

A smile crept up on my face as I heard that. "My whole family thinks you like me too..."

Sonic looked at me. "Don't flatter yourself..."

Now that I think about it. I think Sonic... actually likes me. I mentally shook my head. No way. Stop thinking like a girl Amy! I need to stop assuming without knowing.

"Too late..." I giggled. "I'm already flattered."

"Don't you just hate it when they tease you about us?"

"Yeah! It was so annoying..." I laughed.

"... but I like it..." Sonic sighed, making me stop laughing and stare at him confused. He looked at me and continued, "... the teasing, I like it"

"Okay, you're weird..."

Sonic chuckled lightly. "Have you ever imagined what it would be like if we _were_ dating?"

To be honest, I have. But I can't tell him that! It's embarrassing. If I tell him, he would tease me endlessly!

"No. Why would I image that?"

Sonic's eyes shifted. "Well, I have."

Wait. What?

"I mean," Sonic continued. "I see you everyday and I have dated _so_ many girls, except you..."

"How did you picture us dating?" I said, teasingly.

"Making out in our balconies every night" Sonic winked.

I fake grimaced. "Gross!" I gagged.

Sonic rolled his eyes at me but smiled. "You know you want it..." he winked, purposely lowering his voice.

"Okay, eew!" I giggled.

"Well, how will _you_ picture us dating?" He asked.

I tapped my chin in a thinking manner and hummed. "Hmm, well, you ask me to dinner, eat, then you hit on the waitress" I giggled.

"Hahaha..." Sonic laughed sarcastically. "Very funny..."

This is actually... better that walking alone. It's kind of nice having someone to accompany you for once. Sonic knows how to make time pass by. I didn't even know we're almost there, until now.

"So, you liking any girls at our school?" I asked.

Sonic looked as me and smiled. "I'm liking one..."

"Oohh~" I sang. "Who is it?"

"Someone..." He began as I leaned closer, listening closely. "... smart."

I giggled. "There are many smart girls in our school Sonic!" I rolled my eyes. "Be specific. C'mon, tell me!"

Sonic chuckled. "I can't..."

"Awe~" I said in a whiny voice. "Why not?" I pouted.

"Because secrets are meant to be kept..."

"Okay, this is the first girl you hid from me..." I sighed and looked down. I held my hands together and looked up at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Because this girl is... special..."

"But I'm your best friend..." I said, slowly batting my eyes as my puppy dog eyes looked at him hopefully. "Come on, just tell me"

"Nope."

I sighed, giving up. "Fine..." I mumbled. "But I wanna meet her first!"

"That would be hard..."

"Why?"

"Just shut up and walk!" Sonic said playfully.

I pouted. "Well," I looked down. "I have a crush as well..."

"Amy, I'm flattered..." Sonic jokingly said.

I slapped him in the chest playfully. "I'm not talking about you"

"Oh really?" Sonic smirked.

"Yeah. This guy is really cute..."

"Well I'm cuter"

"He's really tall too!"

"I bet I'm taller"

"And he's really funny!"

"Okay Amy, stop describing me" Sonic smiled.

I giggled. "I'm just kidding!"

Sonic chuckled. "I know. I know you're busy at studying, and that you don't have time for a love life..."

"That's true..." I smiled. Then, I noticed that he started fiddling with his fingers. I guess he's nervous. But why?

"But what if... what if someone... how do I say this... um... What if someone charms you in a really, _really_ good way?"

"Not sure, never experienced it before..." I shrugged. Why's he asking me this?

"Awe~ Amy's single since birth" Sonic teased. Oh, that's why.

"Shut up. It's not funny." I blushed, shoving him. "I'll probably stay at home for prom again..." I mumbled.

Sonic looked at me and gave me a look. "You don't go to prom?"

"No one ever ask me..." I looked down. "So what's the point? I'll just stay at home..."

"When's this year's prom?"

"It's almost coming..."

"And you're gonna stay at home?"

"Yup."

"How about I take you?"

I looked up at him. "What?"

"I'll take you to prom..." Sonic said shyly, scratching his cheek as he turned away.

"Sonic, you don't have to..."

"Come on. It'll be fun..."

I looked down and thought about it. "It would be nice to attend prom for once..."

"I'll take that as a yes. So... Will you be my prom date?"

I looked up to see Sonic smirking at me, making me giggle. "It's too early for asking..."

Sonic smiled. "Then I'll ask you again in a few days..."

"Whatever..." I giggled.

We both stopped walking as we were in front of the school doors. Sonic stepped forward and opened the door to let me in.

I smiled at him. "Thanks for walking with me..."

"No prob. We could _literally_ do this _everyday..._ "

I smiled. "Sure."

What a walk, huh?


	9. My School Girl!

**Sonic's POV!**

It was lunch time in school. *sigh* Too bad they don't sell chillidpgs here. I'm currently in line when I spotted Amy sitting in a two-person table with her rabbit friend.

I smiled. After getting my food, I went straight to her table. As I approached her from behind, I asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Amy turned around to face me and smiled. "Yup!" she teased.

Her rabbit friend, Cream, smirked and left the table silently.

I rolled my eyes and sat down where Cream was sitting. I watched as she read a book and tap the table with a pencil.

"Ames, you should eat." I stated.

"Can't. We have a test after lunch." Amy said bluntly. Is she serious?!

"You'll perfect it, I'm sure." I assured.

Amy shook her head and smiled at me. "You should be studying too."

I smirked. "Already did. You tutored me, remember?"

Amy rolled her eyes while closing her book, and putting it down. "Alright. What's the study of earthquakes?"

I smirked, easy. "Seismology"

Amy looked at me in a surprised manner. I impressed her.

"Anymore questions, Juliet?" I asked, my cocky side taking over.

Amy rolled her eyes and let go of the pencil she was tapping earlier.

"Ready to eat now?"

"I don't have food."

"We could share, come on" I said, pushing my tray to the middle of the table, qnd gave her my fork. It was just a plate of pasta anyway.

Amy chuckled. "I can't believe you're sitting with me..." she smiled halfheartedly.

"Why not?"

"People don't talk to me when I'm studying. They think I'm Ms. Serious"

I chuckled. "Well, they're not wrong" I joked with a smirk.

Amy rolled her eyes at me, and stuck her fork with pasta in her mouth.

"You know, people think you're my boyfriend" Amy said, her words came out muffled as she chewed silently.

I couldn't help but smirk wider. "Oh~ They do?"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh shut up. In a few days, I know you'll get another girl you like and break my heart."

"Now that's a lie"

"Oh really?"

Okay, I have this one girl. But I don't know! It's complicated.

Thankfully, the bell rang. Saving me from answering her question.

"C'mon! We'll be late for Science." Amy said, packing her things. I grabbed my stuff and we both headed to class.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

We are currently taking our test in Science. All I could look at was my paper.

Hmm. This is _so_ easy...

After the test, the teacher gave us some free time so he could check our paper and we could rest.

The students were either talking, or goofing off. Sonic stood up from his seat and sat next to me when my seatmate left to make a conversation with his friends.

"I love free time." He said, putting both hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "So, you think you did well on the test?"

"I hope so..."

The two of us continued to talk and chat until the bell rang.

"Before you go, please get your test results here." The teacher said as I went to get mine.

I got my test results and got an A+... again. After that, I went straight to my locker.

I placed my things in my locker when suddenly, I heard shouting in the corridor, making me turn around.

"AMY!" Sonic said as he ran to me, hugging me by the waist and spinning me around. He smiled at me as he put me down, his hand still on my waist. "I GOT AN A+!"

"YOU DID?!"

Sonic nodded with a huge grin. I couldn't help but jump on him and hug him by the neck.

"I am so proud of you!" I said so softly as he rested his head on my neck.

I was enjoying the moment. I've never felt this way before. I'm so proud of him. This was the first A he's gotten in high school.

I slowly pulled away and smiled at him. "Shall we go home?"

"Hmm. I was thinking we could celebrate..."

I giggled. "Where?"

"Just some diner nearby..."

"Sure!" I smiled. This is actually the first time I agreed to go with him. I would usually say no, go home and study.

That's all I do. Study, study, study. That's why people don't talk to me, unless they need something.

Just like what happened this morning...

* * *

_**Flashback...** _

_**Amy's POV!** _

_It was physics. The teacher announced that we'll be doing a project, causing everyone to groan._

_The teacher sighed. "You can do it by pair..." he said as everyone started yelling._

_"AMY'S MY PARTNER!" Knuckles shouted._

_"NO! SHE'S MINE!" Rouge yelled._

_"NO! SHE WANTS TO BE MY PARTNER!" Fionna shouted._

_They all continued to argue while I sat silently with my head bowed. I wish Cream was here, but she's in Chemistry. My head jerked when someone passed a note to me..._

_Wanna be my partner, Juliet? 😉 -Sonic_

_I giggled and looked up at him. "I would love to"_

_"QUIET!" The teacher yelled as he faced me. "Now, Amy, since almost everyone in class wants to be your partner, you choose" he explained as everyone awaited in anticipation._

_"I pick Sonic."_

_**End of Flashback...** _

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

So basically, I chose Sonic because I know he didn't choose me because of my brains. He chose me because... he's my best friend.

"Ammyyy" Sonic said, waving a hand in front of me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking..." I said, sheepishly.

"Okay..." Sonic trailed off. "But like I said, are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah, c'mon" I said as he held my hand and started walking.

Why is he holding my hand? Is this normal? Please tell me it's normal! Out of all the books I've read, none of them were about love. Wait, why am I thinking of love? Sonic doesn't love me. He may love me as a friend...

"You okay?" Sonic asked with concern, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah... just thinking about my school assignments..."

Sonic chuckled. "My School Girl..."

I blushed. Sonic's been in my school for two days. I would expect him to at least flirt or hit on five girls already... but he hasn't spoken to any girl except for me ever since he got here...

_'His School Girl, huh?'_


	10. Just The Two Of Us!

**Sonic's POV!**

Me and Amy are sitting at a diner, and so far so good. I think she's enjoying herself. This is the first time she's been in this diner, and it was only a minute walk from our houses.

She told me she never had the time to go here because of, well... studying.

"Thanks for the dinner Sonic!" Amy smiled at me.

"No problem..." I waved her off. "It's my payment from your good tutoring..."

Amy giggled. "Whatever..."

Just as she said that, the waitress came and took our dishes and left.

It was getting dark though, a little. It's only 6:30 PM. I was holding Amy's hand as we stroll home. She doesn't seem to mind our hands intertwined. And _man,_ her hands are _soft._

"Sooo..." I began as she looked up at me. "You enjoy having me in your classes?"

Amy sent me a heartwarming smile. "Of course I do..."

"I don't annoy you or anything?"

Amy giggled. "No, you don't. It's actually fun having you around."

"Awe~ That's sweet..." I said in a teasing manner.

Amy pushed my arm playfully as she giggled. After that, our walk home had some moments of silence where I would either look down at the concrete path or up the moon, when Amy broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

I looked at her. "What is it?" I asked as she looked hesitant and worried.

"Well, lately... You've been acting... different around... me..."

Different? What does she mean?

"Different how?" I asked quizzically.

"Well," Amy began as she looked ahead of us. "First you asked me to tutor you, and second, you haven't gotten any girl yet..."

Why's that a big deal?

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, it is. I was just..... curious" Amy said, the last part came out slowly.

"Oh, okay. Let's just say, you influenced me..."

Amy giggled. "Wow... I'm glad"

Before I knew it, we were in front of our houses. Before I headed home, I walked her to her front porch.

"Thanks again for the dinner Sonic." Amy smiled as we reached her front porch.

"See how much fun you could have when you don't cage yourself in your room, studying?" I teased as slapped my chest playfully.

Amy giggled. "Yeah..." she said softly followed by an awkward silence.

In the movies, this was where we should kiss. The same scene, in front of the heroine's house, hands still intertwined, gazing into each others eyes-great. Looks like Sonia's chick flicks are rubbing off on me.

"Umm, I should head inside..." Amy said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, um... yeah! Me too..." I stammered, snapping out of my thoughts, my hands letting go of hers and placing it in my pockets.

"Goodnight" Amy said.

"Uh yeah, goodnight" I smiled, watching her as she opened the door and walked inside.

I stared at the floor just thinking about today. After a few moments, I decided to leave and walked home.

The moment I entered the house, I swore my ears could fall any minute now!

Scourge and Manic were playing video games while Sonia was doing her homework.

"I'm home!" I said, heading towards the dining table.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" my mom asked as she approached me.

"I got an A+ on our test today!" I exclaimed as mom and dad's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?! YOU DID?!" mom exclaimed.

"Did you cheat?" Dad said strictly.

"WHAT?! No!"

"Then how did you get an A+" mom said, crossing her arms. Gee mom, nice way to encourage your son.

"Amy's been tutoring me..." I stated.

"Tutoring? Since when?" dad asked curiously.

"Uh since yesterday...? She tutors me on our balconies..." I said as my parents remained silent. *sigh* I was hoping they'd say something like, 'Oh wow son, I am so proud of you!' and instead they bombard me with questions.

"You haven't brought another girl home lately..." My mom stated with a straight face.

I groaned. "I just wanna focus on my studies right now..." I said pointedly as my dad's eyes widened.

"Wow..." he sighed. "Amy really had an impact on you"

"So now you like her?" I growled. "You still haven't apologized for what happened in dinner."

"Look, I was-"

"NO!" I cut him off. "Just, stop trying..."

With that, I left them and went to my room with a headache. Ugh! Dammit! I went towards my bed and flopped down.

My parents really think that I can't focus on my studies, that I can't _not-_ bring a girl home everyday. They really think of me as a screwed up player.

I don't need this right now.

I glanced at Amy's balcony, only to see her sitting on her bed, reading a book with her hair down.

I smiled at the sight. She really can make me forget all my problems.

I stood up from my bed, and walked over to my balcony. I jumped from my balcony, to hers.

Amy looked up at me then her face turned to shock, making me chuckle and gesture for her to open the glass door. She rushed to the glass door and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" I asked with a smile.

Amy nodded and moved aside as I went in. This was actually the first time I've entered her room.

I whistled. "Nice room..." I commented.

"T-Thanks..." Amy stuttered.

"So, what were you studying about?" I asked as she sat down on the bed.

Amy shrugged. "Just history," she said as I sat down next to her. "Just be quiet okay? If my mom finds out you're here, she'll think you're courting me"

I chuckled. "I just needed to get away from my house for a while..."

Amy closed her book and looked at me, concerned. "Why? What happened?"

I looked down and sighed. "My parents... They thought I cheated in the test, and they think I can't stand a day without bringing home a girl..."

Amy shook her head. "Don't listen to them. I'm proud of you..." she smiled sincerely.

We both leaned back on her bed. Now we were lying on her bed, facing the ceiling when turned to look at her.

"Thanks..."

Amy opened her mouth to say something when Mrs. Summer yelled from out her room.

"Amy? Who are you talking to?"

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at me with panic in her eyes. "Go back to your balcony!" she whisper-yelled.

I quickly stood up from my bed, zoomed pass her glass doors, and jumped over her balcony and onto mine.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I watched Sonic go to his balcony, before rushing to the door, opening it to see my mom.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Oh, um, just Sonic" I replied.

Mom looked around my room until her eyes landed on our balcony... but Sonic wasn't there, he must be in his room.

"I don't see him" mom frowned.

"Well, we just finished talking..." I said, sending her a fake smile.

Judging by her raised eyebrow, she doesn't buy it. "Uh-huh..."

I started to sweat. "I should... get... some... sleep..." I stammered nervously.

"Okay..." mom said, dropping the topic and giving me a bright smile. "Good night sweetie!"

She kissed me on the cheek before walking out my room. When she was gone, I ran to my balcony to look for Sonic.

"Sonic?" I looked at his room, but he wasn't there. Then, he suddenly jumped from below making me squeal.

"JEEZ! WILL YOU STOP SCARING ME?!" I exclaimed.

After I calmed down from being scared to death -and Sonic from laughing too hard- we both leaned in our balconies making our face inches apart.

"You wanna hang after school tomorrow? It's a Friday" Sonic asked.

"Well, we need to work on our project..."

Sonic sighed. "The project isn't due 'till next week, Amy. C'mon, let's go to the mall tomorrow"

"I'm not really in the mood..."

"Then let's just hang somewhere else"

"Like where?"

"My house" Sonic suggested as I shook my head.

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

Besides, me and his dad still have... issues.

Sonic frowned. "Don't mind my dad. We'll just hang out, play the piano, talk, eat some snacks."

"Um, I don't know..." I said in an unsure way.

"Come on! Please~ You love playing piano" he pleaded.

I looked up at the sky to stare at the moon for a second, before turning back to Sonic again.

I sighed. "Okay fine..."

"YES!" Sonic exclaimed as he started victory dancing. "So it's settled." he yawned. "I'm going to sleep now..."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Good night..." I smiled.

Sonic stated at me in a... way I've never seen before. What he did next surprised me.

Sonic leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Night night" he smiled before walking in his room as I stared at his retiring figure. He disappeared out of my sight as I stood there processing what had just happened.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

As soon as I closed my curtains I started to panic...

WHY IN THE WORLD DID I DO THAT?!


	11. Special Girl!

**Sonic's POV!**

YES! Today is Friday! My favorite day! Woo-hoo! Yeah! And we only have four classes today. I am currently fixing my bag and making sure everything was there.

After I was finished, I went downstairs and went straight to the door without saying goodbye.

A smile crept on my face when I spotted Amy waiting at her front. "HEY AMY!"

Amy looked at me as she watched me wave at her. She giggled at me as I approached her.

"Awe~ You waited for me?" I teased her playfully.

She rolled her big, green eyes as she giggled. "You said we'll walk together everyday remember?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on. Oh, and gimme those books" I said, walking beside her as I carry her books.

Amy eyed me. "You seem jolly today"

"Because IT'S FRIDAY!" I screamed cheerfully.

Amy smirked at me. "Is that the main reason?" I looked at her confused. "Or do you jus wanna spend time with me after school?" she teased.

"Pretty much both..." I replied making her giggle.

"Sometimes I think..." Amy began as I listened to her. "... that _you_ have a small crush on me..."

"'Cuz I do" I stated with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Awe~ Really?" she teased with a smile.

"Yup. That's why I'm taking you to prom."

Amy giggled. "I haven't agreed to that one yet..." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever... I'm not worried." I said casually before a smug look crept on my face. "I _know_ I'm taking you to prom."

"So you really _do_ have a crush on me?" she giggled slightly.

"Yup, and I'm proud."

"Well, sorry to burst you bubbles _Mourice_ _–_ " Oh snap! My middle name. "–but I don't date players"

"I wasn't asking you to date me..."

Amy opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

_"I only said I have a crush on you"_

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I knew Sonic had a crush on me! I just knew it. I love his honesty when it comes to crushes, love, dating... basically anything that has to do with girls!

But I honestly don't know _what_ to feel.

"Well, I'm flattered." I teased.

"That's _all_ you're going to say?" Sonic pouted. "I just told you I have a crush on you!"

I giggled. "What else do you want me to say?"

"That you have a crush on me too"

"Sorry but I don't" I said playfully.

"Awe~" He said sadly.

"So am I that special girl you were talking about?"

"I can't answer that"

I giggled. "Why not? Are you _afraid_ of getting rejected for once?" I asked teasingly.

" _Please_ " Sonic scoffed. "Like you'll reject me"

"I might, if you ask me out." I winked.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You will _never_ reject me. I'm a, 'sweetheart'" he said, imitating my voice.

I shoved him playfully. "I don't sound like that!"

"You actually do..." Sonic shrugged.

"Whatever..." I grumbled, focusing on the road again.

"So, is that a yes?"

I looked at him. "On what?"

"On prom" he replied.

"What about prom?" I teased.

"You know... prom date?" he said as he started to become nervous.

"What about prom date?" I laughed.

"Not funny. C'mon, answer!"

"On what question?"

Man, never knew he'd be fun to tease.

"Awe c'mon! You know what I'm talking about!" he blushed.

I've never seen him this nervous around girls before. This is the first time I've seen him blushing, rambling words, looking down...

"I can't remember the question" I said as innocent as possible.

"Ugh! Are you serious?! Come on..."

"Just ask me again," I giggled. "What's the big deal?"

"It's..... very..... " Sonic blushed. "..... embarrassing"

I shot him an, 'Are-you-serious?' look. Seriously, what's wrong with this hedgehog? "Just ask me"

Sonic looked forward on the road again before looking back at me. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Will you be... my prom date?"

I stated at him in a way I've never been before. I smiled.

"Yes..."

* * *

**TIME SKIP!**

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

It is now lunch time and I'm sitting on a table with Cream and Sonic... Bad idea.

"Hey Amy. I already picked out what we're gonna do when we stay home at prom!" Cream said cheerfully. We always have a sleepover every prom since we didn't want to attend.

I glanced at Sonic only to see him smirking. Oh boy. "A–Actually Cream..." I gulped. "I'm going to prom this year..."

"Oh, cool! I'll come too! You and I can be prom buddies!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well..." I began, nervously. "... about that... I have a date..."

"WHAT?! AMY THIS IS HUGE! WHO IS IT?!"

I looked at Sonic –who was snickering the whole time– making Cream glance at him, and eyes widening in realization.

"YOU'RE HER PROM DATE?!"

"Guilty..." Sonic raised his hand as if promising something.

Cream squealed. "SO **CUTE**!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a big deal"

"It is a big deal!" Cream exclaimed as if I was shot in a battle field. "This is your first prom to attend! And it's with Sonic! Which reminds me... I need to find a date. Catch 'ya later!" she winked at me, standing up, and walking away. "Oh Tails~"

I shook my head. That girl.

"You seem annoyed." Sonic chuckled.

I sighed. "Cream thinks I like you..."

Sonic smiled. "I think you do..." he said, making me slap him playfully.

"No flirting with me."

"I can't flirt with my bestfriend-crush?"

I made a weird face. "It's weird for you to refer to me as a crush"

"You know I can't control my feelings when it comes to girls" Sonic said sincerely. True, he can't hide his feelings.

I smiled. "How much feelings do you even have for me?" I teased.

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah..." I giggled.

"A perfect 10!" Sonic said without hesitation. Is he joking? Or is he confessing his feelings towards me? Hm... I don't think so.

"Awe~ I'm your perfect 10?" I teased.

"Y–Yeah"

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Me and Ames were walking home. Which reminds me... she promised she'd hang out with me at my house. She was looking down like she's deep in thought.

"You alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Huh?" Amy looked up. "I'm fine..."

"Ames, don't worry." I assured. "I talked to dad."

Amy smiled at me and nodded. And just like that we reached my house, stopping at the front door, ready to go in when Amy got more nervous.

"This was a bad idea. I should go." She said quickly, nervously turning around to leave but I grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Sonic..."

"You Promised... C'mon!"

Amy sighed as I opened the door to my house. I dragged her inside, still holding her hand.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Sweetie!" my mom gasped, seeing Amy. "Oh, hi Amy!"

"Hi Aleena!" Amy gave a weak smile and a small wave.

Mom glanced down and saw our hands. "So, what brings you here?" she asked Amy.

"Um... Son–"

"I invited her!" I said, cutting her off.

My mom only smiled and nodded. I dropped my things on the table and led Amy to the living room.

"Come on... The piano is right over here..." I said as I dragged her, and sat her down in front of the piano before sitting down beside her.

"Nice piano" Amy complimented.

"Thanks" I smiled. "Now come on. Play something for me."

Amy giggled at my eagerness and began to play some chords.

"You're good." I said, making her stop playing and look at me.

"Thanks"

"You're really good."

"Thanks again!" Amy giggled.

All is well when my dad just _had_ to come in!

"Oh hi Amy! What're you doing here?" my father asked as Amy began to sweat nervously.

"... just..." Amy said hesitantly as she bowed her head.

"I invited her dad. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Uh... n–no... It's not..."

"Isn't there something you'd like to say to Amy?" I asked, sternly.

"Sonic, it's okay..." Amy whispered.

"Amy..." dad called, making Amy look at him. "I'm sorry about that dinner yesterday..."

Amy smiled. "It's alright, sir..."

"Call me Mike!"

Amy smiled at him. Dad just stood there, admiring us at the piano.

I cleared my throat. "Dad, you can... go... now..."

"Oh, right... I'm sorry... okay..." Dad smiled, leaving the room, only to pop his head back. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for tutoring Sonic, Amy!"

"DAD!"

"Alright alright... I'm going..." Dad chuckled, popping his head back. **(A/N: It felt weird to say)**

"FINALLY! Alone time!" I sighed.

Amy giggled. "Alone time?"

"Yeah..." I sighed. "I want some alone time with my crush..." I said, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Sonic," Amy giggled. "This is so awkward for me, you know that?"

I smiled. I always loved it when she giggled. I lifted my head to face her. "Do I stand a chance? When I ask you on a date right now?" I asked.

"A–Are you serious?" she blushed.

"Y–Yeah... Does that sound wrong?" I blushed.

Amy smiled and looked at me in my eyes. "I'm your special girl, am I?"

I smiled at her and looked at her, admiring her. "Yeah, you are"


	12. Give Me The Night!

**Amy's POV!**

I just got home from Sonic's house. Now I'm in my room, sitting on my fluffy pink bed, replaying what Sonic told me.

I'm his special girl he's been talking about. I don't know what to do. What is there to do?

My curtains are closed, so I don't know if he's at the balcony or not. But I have to talk to him, even if I don't know what to say.

I stood up and walked towards my balcony. I opened the glass door to see him, sitting there, reading another romance book. I giggled silently and approached slowly since he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Oh Romeo~" I said teasingly, making him look up at me.

"Oh hey Ames, long time no see" Sonic joked.

I giggled. "What 'cha readin'?"

"Romeo and Juliet" he answered. Figures.

I rolled my eyes. "Again? That's like the tenth time you read that book."

"But it's so good!"

I heaved out a sigh, leaned against the balcony making our inches apart. I smirked at him.

"What?"

"So..." I purposely trailed off. "I'm your _special girl_ "

Instantly, Sonic blushed and tried to act casually, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Stop teasing me! It's not funny!"

"Awe~ Have I found Sonic Maurice The Hedgehog's weakness?"

"Whatever..."

I giggled. "I'm just joking..." I blushed. "I'm just flattered..."

"So what does that mean?" Sonic asked, smiling.

I looked up at the moonlight with a faint smile, deep in though. After a second or two, I looked back at his lime green eyes.

"It means that I like that you like me..."

After I made that statement, things started to get awkward. I don't know why I said it, it just came to mind. I don't really know what's happening right now...

"So, do you mind explaining to me what's this tension between us right now?" Sonic smirked.

I smiled. "What tension?"

"Well, you found out that I liked you, and I found out that you liked the way I like you..." Sonic explained.

I only stared at his eyes with a smile. He looked at me the same way.

Throughout the years we would stare at each other with no meaning, but this time it felt different. Why did it feel different? Is it because I know he likes me now? Or is it because I might like him too...

"I really can't explain..." I giggled.

"So what? We're just gonna let this tension go on for the rest of our lives?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do?"

Sonic hummed. "I don't know..." he trailed off, blushing.

Sonic looked down and, not lifting his head up to make contact with me. I was never treated like one of his girls, but what do I do now? Risk my chance of love by dating a player?

I smiled. "For the first time Mr. Hedgehog, you made me feel something today..."

Sonic's ears perked up. "R-Really?" he asked, looking up at me with that cute smile he does to get a girl. He's really doing everything he can to get me...

"What made me so special, Sonic?" I asked, leaning my head on my left arm.

"W-Well..." Sonic blushed bright red. "You're um..." he scratched the back of his neck.

It took him a minute to think, but when his eyes made contact with mine, his eyes sparkled, which made him look like he's in a daze or something.

"You're smart... funny... cute..."

"Cute?" I giggled.

"Y-Yeah..." his ear twitched like an excited puppy dog. "... and pretty"

I giggled. I loved how he first described me as smart. No wonder he wanted me to tutor him...

"Why did you ask me for tutoring?" I asked with half-lided eyes. "And I want the truth Mr. Hedgehog. No holding back" I smirked.

Sonic groaned. "Ugh! This is so embarrassing, you know that?!"

I gave him a cute, innocent smile. "Just answer the question."

Sonic averted his eyes from me with a red tint on his cheeks. He fiddles with his fingers for a bit, then ran his hand through his quills, releasing a nervous breath.

"W-Well, you said that your d-dream guy... was someone w-who loved school as much as you do..."

I smiled hearing those words come out of his mouth. "Awe~ So you wanna be my dream guy?" I giggled.

He turned away. "Kinda..." he hesitated. "My chances are pretty low right now..."

"What makes you say that?" I asked confusingly, waiting in anticipation.

"You said you'll never date a player..." He sighed.

It's true. From the very first day we met, I told him I'd never date a player. What exceptions can I take? He hasn't been with a girl because of me. He never waits for a girl to come to him. If he can't get the girl, hell move on...

As for me, it's been days. He waited, studied even... just for me...

I can't just risk anything. Will I have to test him?

"So um..." Sonic said, cutting the silence. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow? It's getting late..."

I only stared at his eyes. For some reason, I couldn't look away. Sonic smiled at me and was about to walk away.

"Sonic wait!" I called, causing him to turn back around to face me with a questionable look.

"What?"

"C'mere..." I said as he made his way towards me, leaning on the balcony making our faces inches away.

My lips curved as our faces inched closer. I tiptoed my way up to reach him, wrapping my arms around his neck. And for a quick second...

I kissed his lips. 💋

I pulled away and went back to my original position and was amazed. Amazed on how a kiss in a very short period of time can give you so much emotion.

Sonic was in utter shock processing what just happened in his mind. A faint smile was barely noticeable on his face.

"Goodnight" I smiled.

"Y-Yeah!" he said, still in shock. "G-Goodnight!"

I smiled at him and slowly pulled away from the balcony, also into my room and closed the glass doors along with the curtains.

As soon as I was sure Sonic couldn't see me, I leaned against a wall, my left hand behind me, and my right on my lips.

Smiling like an idiot, staring at nothing, just remembering the moment...

That was my first kiss. 😘


	13. Explanations!

**Sonic's POV!**

I couldn't sleep last night. You might be wondering why. It's because Amy kissed me. She actually kissed me?! Can you believe that?

Amy broke the first rule, that I don't kiss on my first date, and we weren't even dating! But for some reason... I didn't care.

Think of it this way. If I were given a choice of which I want to be with forever between Amy and Chillidogs... I'd choose Amy. That's how much I like her.

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling deep in thought. I heard a small noise outside and saw Amy drinking coffee in her Balcony. I smiled and got up from my bed, and approached her.

"Good Morning Ames!" I greeted as she looked up flashing a smile.

"Good Morning to you too" Amy smiled.

The two of us leaned on the balcony and just stared at each other. It was kinda awkward, which is strange since I was never awkward when it comes to girls. Although I'm not yet sure of Amy is _my_ girl now, and I don't know what was up with last night.

Are me a couple now? I hope so...

"Sooo... Wanna hang out today... Y–You know, to the mall?" I asked trying to act casually but ended up stuttering.

Amy thought for a moment. "Well, we only have one homework so... Sure!"

"Cool!" I smiled.

Amy smiled. "I'm gonna go get ready... Pick me up in a few minutes at my front door..." she winked.

I watched as she sashayed into her room, unconsciously swaying her hips. Damn...

I went back in my room and changed into a simple clothing. I wore a simple white hoodie with blue pants and white shoes. I then went downstairs only to be greeted by Scourge and Manic.

"Whoa dude... What's with the getup?" Scourge asked.

Manic groaned. "Please don't tell me it's another girl you met at the mall parking lot"

"What?! NO! I'm going out with Amy today..." I said.

Manic shrugged. "Oh okay... wait WHAT?!" he yelled.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH AMY TODAY?!" Scourge yelled.

"Well..." my eyes shifted. "Technically we are going out"

"Wait, so you're dating?" Manic asked. I feel like I'm being interrogated.

"Um... I'm not really sure..." I sighed.

"You're not sure if you're going out?" Scourge chuckled.

"Uh... She _did_ kiss me last night an–" I tried to say but was cut off.

" **SHE KISSED YOU?!** " my two idiotic brothers yelled at the same time.

_This might take awhile..._

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I just finished putting on my nice sleeveless white shirt along with my green skirt. Wow, I haven't worn this since three months ago.

Once I was finished dressing up, I went downstairs and waited for Sonic while sitting at the sofa, beside Rosy who was reading a book.

"Uh, what are you wearing?" Rosy giggled teasingly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, clothes"

"You haven't worn that since summer" Rosy pointed out.

I looked down shyly. "Well, Sonic asked me out today..." I blushed.

"WHAT?!" Rosy yelled.

"It's not a date. It's only hanging out!" I said a little too quickly.

"But wait..." Rosy said as she leaned closer. "Are you two a thing or something?"

"Well, I don't know" I shrugged.

"Huh? How come you don't know?" she asked, really interested in the topic.

"Well, some..." I averted my eyes from hers. "... things happened last night and... well, we haven't talked about it yet..."

Rosy grunted. "Fine... But I wanna know what happened last night!"

I gulped. I can't just tell her, _'Hey Rosy, I kissed Sonic'._ She'll freak out.

_Ding Dong!_

Saved by the bell. "Oops! That's Sonic! Hehe..." I chuckled nervously as Rosy glared at me. "Gotta go, bye!" I sweat dropped.

I wasted no time running towards the door.

"Wait I–" before Rosy could finish, I was out.

I quickly shut the door and sighed. I turned around only to be met by a chuckling Sonic.

"Rosy annoying you again?" he chuckled.

I groaned. "You have no idea..."

Sonic only continued chuckling. "Come on..." he yelled as he held out his hand.

I smiled as I took it. This is so weird. I'm not sure if we're dating or not. I heard Sonic chuckle as he carried me in his arms bridal style before speeding off.

* * *

**TIME SKIP!**

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Right now we're in the mall in the Food court eating fries. It's not much, but I'm more comfortable in these kinds of things.

"So, after five years, what made you finally say yes to hang out with me?" Sonic joked.

"Well, we only have a few homework..." I replied.

"Are you _sure_ that's the main reason?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it is."

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with what happened last night?"

I blushed. "Um, about that..."

"Wanna talk about it?" Sonic asked.

"W–Well," I fidgeted. "I don't really understand... us." I sighed.

"I don't understand it either..." Sonic shrugged. "But I like it..." he smiled.

I smiled. "Y–Yeah... Me too..." I said quietly.

"So, do you like hanging out with me so far?" Sonic asked me.

I giggled. "You're actually fun to talk to..." I smiled.

"Why thank you, milady" Sonic joked.

"So, I heard you're losing your reputation on the streets because you stopped hitting on girls..." I said, changing the topic.

Sonic shrugged. "Meh, it's alright. My special girl is worth sacrifices" he winked.

I blushed. "That's sweet..." I smiled. "I like that you're doing this for me..."

"You proud of me?" he asked like a little kid hoping to receive a gift from Santa.

"Yes, I am" I giggled.

"Well you should be!" Sonic grinned. "Because my grades are getting higher"

"And you're not hitting on girls anymore" I added.

"So, does that make me an ex-player?" Sonic asked.

"I think so..." I sighed. "And I hope so..."

Sonic leaned on the table as I did too. We ended up staring at each other dreamily surrounded by silence.

"Ames..." Sonic whispered softly, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm your dream guy, aren't I?" he asked, making me smile and blush.

"Yeah... You are..."


	14. What Are We?

**Amy's POV!**

I'm at school again. Me and Sonic walked together again and I am starting to enjoy every moment of it. I'm not even sure about our status yet, but he became really sweet after I kissed him.

I told Rosy the whole thing, and I got a earful of her. She lectured me on how I made the first move. She thinks Sonic should've made the first move. I couldn't help myself okay?

I sighed as I fixed my locker, grabbing my books, and putting my things in. **(A/N: I don't know how lockers work 😛)**

Suddenly, Sonic came from behind me and leaned on the locker beside me.

"Hey marshmallow" Sonic greeted.

I giggled. Nicknames are part of being a couple, right? I'm not yet sure though... I don't know.

"Marshmallow? Really?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm a little hungry..." he chuckled.

"Well, it's lunch time." I informed him as I closed my locker. "Come on"

Sonic wrapped his arms around me as we walked towards the cafeteria. Arm placement, that's another sign of being a couple, right?

We entered the cafeteria and sat down on our usual seat. But this time, without Cream.

"I'll go get you something to eat..." Sonic offered as he stood up.

"Sure!" I smiled. "Buy me a pink lemonade?"

"Sure thing"

With one last smile, Sonic left to go buy us some lunch. Suddenly, Cream came out of nowhere and sat next to me.

"Oh my gosh I think I just failed my English test!" she whined.

I giggled. "I can't believe we're best friends" I joked.

Cream rolled her eyes. "Well sorry miss 'Goody-Two-Shoes' but unlike you, I love to have fun" she said smugly.

**(A/N: Wish it was Rouge instead. Cream is so** **OOC** **😮)**

"I _know_ how to have fun!" I protested.

"Yeah right, you obviously studies the whole weekend." She smirked.

"Well, not really..."

Cream seemed to be taken aback by my response because her eyes was wide like saucers, and her ears were pointed upwards, making sure that she heard right.

"YOU DIDN'T STUDY?!"

"I was hanging out with Sonic..." I explained.

A grin crept on my little rabbit friend's face. "Define, _'hanging out'_?"

I rolled my eyes. Before I could speak, Sonic came back with two pink lemonades and a platter of nachos.

"Here you go, marshmallow" Sonic smiled, not noticing Creams presence, or is he just ignoring her?

"Nachos?" I looked at him weirdly. "Are you serious?"

"Did he just called you marshmallow?" Cream asked with a shocked look. "What's going on with you two?"

Sonic sat down as we stared at each other. By the looks of it, he doesn't know the answer to the question, and neither did I.

"Oh, um... Ames?" Sonic said in a panicky voice.

"Ugly, well... we're..." I gulped. "Cream, can you leave us for a moment?"

Cream rolled her eyes as she stood up before walking away. Once she was gone, I began eating nachos quietly as I felt Sonic's eyes glued on me.

"What?" I asked casually.

"Oh, uh, nothing..."

I really don't want to talk about it.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

The day went by pretty fast and it was time to go home. I fixing my locker, making sure the things were placed properly while Sonic waits for me as he leans on the locker beside me.

"How much longeeeeerrr?" Sonic whined.

"I'm almost done, alright" I giggled as I took out a few books before closing the locker. As usual, Sonic took the books and carried it for me.

"Alright, I'm all set"

"Good. Now let's go home..." Sonic said as we walked off.

"So, what do you think of school today?" I asked nervously. I'm not really fond of making small talks.

"I loved it!" Sonic smiled.

I looked at him weirdly. "Are you just saying that to defend your title as my dream guy?" I giggled.

"Of course!" he said without regret. "I have to defend my title. It's a huge honor!"

"Awe~ That is so sweet!" I smiled.

"So, when do we start our project?" he asked excitedly.

"Love the eagerness..." I teased.

"Are you falling for me even more?" he winked.

I slapped his arm playfully. "Now who said I was falling for you?"

"A lucky guess..." he replied.

I rolled my eyes playfully, trying to avoid the subject. On cue, we reached our homes and Sonic and I immediately went for my door.

"Thanks for carrying my books." I said, facing him. "... again..."

"Do I get a reward?" he asked in a cute manner, with an almost pleading eyes.

I giggled. "What reward?"

"A kiss on the cheek, maybe?" he said while smirking.

I just rolled my eyes at him playfully. I tiptoed up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. My God that felt amazing! His cheeks felt so soft, and I think he felt sparks too.

"Thanks marshmallow..." he smiled.

I giggled. "I'll head inside now..."

"Sure, see you later..." he said.

I giggled one last time until we finally entered our houses.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

As I entered my house, I was surprised to see Manic running around the house as if a zombie was after him. Sonia was running after him with an aggravated expression.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Manic yelled running behind me, using me as some kind of shield.

"YES YOU DID!" Sonia argued back as she halted in front of me.

Just what is going on?!

"I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR BOOK!"

Oh.

"I have it!" I said, raising my hand like a preschooler.

Both of them froze as they looked at me in a strange way. I held up my hand, showing them the book. Sonia was the first one to approach me angrily, taking the book from me.

"Give me that!" Sonia yelled angrily. "Why do you have it anyways?"

"I studied" I replied flatly.

Both had the same shocked look. Their jaws were almost dropping.

I rolled my eyes. Why are they making such a big deal about it?! I sighed as I went upstairs to my room. I went straight to my glass door and opened the curtains to see Amy. She was writing something in what looked like her diary.

I got out of my room and to the balcony. I leaned in to try to read what she's writing while watching her movements at the same time. Before I could read anything, she looked at me while I made a kissy face to tease her.

Amy rolled her eyes playfully as she closed her diary. She smiled as she walked towards me.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I missed my special girl" I smiled.

"Awe~ So sweet!" she said in a cute way as she pinched my cheeks.

"So Juliet..." I said as she pulled away. "What 'cha writing in your diary?" I asked rubbing my red cheeks, or was I blushing?

Amy giggled. "That's a secret" she stuck out her tongue at me.

"I bet it's about me!" I smirked.

"No it's not!" she blushed.

"You're just saying that so you wouldn't get embarrassed." I teased.

"Whatever..." she mumbled before pouting.

I chuckled. I found it cute when her fave gets red and pouty. I leaned closer on the balcony and looked at her with big puppy eyes, my signature 'cute guy' pose.

"Don't give me that face. I know all your tricks"

Dammit.

"Oh... Hard to get? Well, Miss Rose? I'm falling for you even more!" I smiled.

Amy's face were flushed deep red. I didn't mean to say it that way, it was meant to be a joke, I swear!

"Y–You're falling for... m–me?" she asked shyly, a pink blush visible on her peach muzzle.

"Y–Yeah..." I chuckled nervously.

"W–Wow..." she tried to act casual but wasn't working at all. "I don't know what to say..." she breathed.

"Then don't say anything." I didn't know what came over me, I guess just instincts. I leaned and stole a kiss from Amy just for a second, then pulled away quickly. This kissing thing has became a normal thing between us.

Amy only blushed, saying nothing at all. She did what I told her as we just stared at each other, not a word was shared.

One thing's for sure, we're not 'just friends' anymore...


	15. Trust?

**Amy** **'s POV!**

The next morning, me and Sonic were at our balconies trying to finish our projects. We didn't have school today since it was suspended because of a holiday.

"But I don't get our project" Sonic said.

I just rolled my eyes playfully and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll do most of the work."

"WHAT?! NO! I wanna help!" Sonic exclaimed. "I don't want my little marshmallow to get tired." he cooed.

"I'm not a marshmallow" I giggled. "And don't worry, I'll do most of the work. I'm used to it"

"Well not this time! Because I'm helping you" he crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular.

"Sonic..." I whined.

"Amy..." Sonic whined also, imitating me.

"I'll do most of the work and you just relax and watch me." I said.

"Nope."

"Sonic... I said so..."

"Are we really gonna argue about this?" Sonic raised his eyebrows.

I just sighed. "Yes we are..."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Amy just kept on whining and whining about how she should do all the work and she won't stop! I just sighed and leaned over to kiss her lips and make her shut up.

FIREWORKS ALL OVER MY BODY

But I think Amy was a little awkwardest out, we're still not official. I pulled away slowly and saw her smiling at me.

"That's one way to shut you up" I smirked.

Amy crossed her arms with a playful pout. "What gives you the right to kiss me, Mr. Hedgehog?" she smirked back.

"I'm basically your love interest" I winked.

"We haven't made it official yet" she pointed out jokingly with a hint of seriousness.

"So, shall we make it official?" I smiled teasingly.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I already told you, I don't date players..." she teased.

I only smiled slyly. "You said I wasn't a player anymore. So that makes me qualified to be your boyfriend."

Amy's face was priceless! Her cheeks were-SCRATCH THAT!-her whole face is red!

My smiled faded when I noticed her serious look. "What's wrong?"

"S-Sonic..." she said hesitantly. "How can I make sure I can trust you?"

"What are you talking about? I've known you for years!" I said, almost yelling.

"So have I..." she whispered. "I've seen you with hundreds of girl Sonic..." she looked at me in the eye, her eyes trembling. "... and after awhile you just get tired of them..." she mumbled.

This was starting to get really serious. I spoke hesitantly as I heard her answer. "Amy, I would never make you cry... y-you know that, right?" I was trembling too.

She looked down in a way where she's worried. I leaned closer and lifted her chin up. "Amy, you can trust me..." I said softly.

"I... I know I can..."

"Them what's holding you back?"

Amy sighed. "The risk of getting my heart broken..." she said softly, slowly looking away from me.

"Amy..." I breathed. "I would never break your heart."

She looked back up at me and I could tell by the look of her eyes that she has made up her mind.

"That's the thing Sonic..." she smiled as I gave her a confused look.

"What is it?"

She smiled and said, "It would be an honor to get my heart broken by you..."

She remained smiling while I just stared at her, shock written on my face. I sighed and pulled her into a soft kiss which lasted a little longer than usual. It's amazing how a little touch can give you the biggest feeling ever experienced. I pulled away as we stared into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry Ames, but I would never give you that honor"


	16. Dinner, Round Two!

**Amy's POV!**

I sighed as I placed my books in my locker. I blew my quills up, school is starting to get boring. I already know what they're teaching us, but I love learning.

 _'One more class and I'm out!'._ Just as I thought that, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. I felt someone nuzzle my shoulder affectionately. I turned my head and came face to face with Sonic.

"What's up Marshmallow?" he greeted.

I giggled, rolling my eyes playfully. "What do you want?" I asked as I grabbed more books from my locker, then closed it shut.

"Mm..." he inhaled from my quills "Just waiting for my _'girlfriend'_ so we could walk to class together..."

I blushed as I smiled at him, but then my face turned even darker when I felt everyone's eyes on me. Talk about awkward!

"Sonic, can you let go of me... People are staring!" I whispered.

Sonic pulled away from me without question and took my books from me. We started walking towards our last class when I felt everyone staring! I looked down as I heard them whisper to each other.

Don't get me wrong, no one bullies me here in school, they actually respect me. They must've been surprised to see me with Sonic. As far as they know, I've never been with a guy before. I lowered my head as they started gossiping about me.

_"Is he Amy's boyfriend?"_

_"She finally got a boyfriend?!"_

_"Sonic and Amy?"_

_"Ah, no wonder Amy chooses him as her partner..."_

I blushed as I silently giggled. Everyone thought my life was interesting so they pretty much followed my life as a TV show. They've been waiting for me to get a boyfriend. I guess they were curious on how a nerd like me would ever get a boyfriend.

I felt Sonic nudge my shoulder, I nudged him back. We reached our class and went straight to our usual seat, beside each other. The teacher wasn't here yet so we decided to talk.

"Look who's famous now" Sonic teased, ruffling my quills as I glared at him. Once his hand was away, I fixed my hair.

I sighed. "Don't remind me..." I squinted my eyes towards him with my lips pouted. "This is all your fault..."

Sonic gasped playfully (and dramatically). "And how is this my fault, marshmallow?" he asked teasingly.

"You came into my school" I pouted teasingly.

"Meh, it's for the better" he said casually. "I mean, look... You learned to have fun while keeping your reputation as the Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes." he smirked.

I punched his arm playfully. "I am _not_ Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes!"

"Yeah..." Sonic said sarcastically. "Sure..." he rolled his eyes with his arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever..." I mumbled.

That was the end of our conversation. The teacher wasn't here yet so it's pretty boring. I noticed Sonic staring at me, so I did the same. Due to boredom, I started copying his facial expressions. He raised as eyebrow, I did the same. He gave me a bored look, I did the same, and so on.

"Okay, this is stupid" Sonic said with a straight face. 😐

I giggled. "Can't help it, I'm bored" I giggled. I thought for an idea so I wouldn't end up doing something stupid again, when a thought hit me. "Hey Sonic, wanna join my family for dinner?"

**(A/N: Boom! Payback is here!)**

Sonic gave me an 'Are-You-Kidding-Me?!' look.

I grunted. "C'mon Sonic! I've had dinner with your family..."

"But that doesn't mean I have to have dinner with _your_ family" Sonic said in a 'duh' tone.

"Come on, _please_?" I pleaded with my puppy face. "Besides, my family deserves to know about..." I blushed and mumbled a quiet 'us', which Sonic heard.

A smirk fount its way on Sonic's muzzle. "Okay, as long as your dad won't kill me..."

"I promise" I giggled.

"So what should I wear?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Don't worry..." I waved him off. "I'll help you pick later. Let's go to your house before mine..."

"Okay..." Sonic replied uncertainly. It was pretty obvious he was nervous, and worried too.

Before anything else happened, the teacher came in and started the lesson.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

School was finally over. I got to recite 4 times and I think that was enough to impress Amy _real_ good. We were walking back home with me carrying Amy's book 😒. It's really heavy, but I don't want to look weak in front of Amy, besides, I have to be a gentleman for my girl!

"Amy, are you sure I should come to dinner?" I asked nervously. "I thought your dad hates me?" I said. Her dad was pretty scary. He was the only person who... intimidated me.

"He does." Amy replied blankly. Whaaa... Is she serious?! I gave her a strange look.

"Thanks a lot" I said with sarcasm.

Amy giggled. "Sorry, but it's true! What can go wrong?" she shrugged.

"Hmm, let's see..." I pondered. "He will prevent me from seeing you, or he will insult me for the rest of the dinner." I said with panic.

Finally, Amy sighed. "Sonic, this is important. I had a terrible dinner with your family but your dad learned to accept me." she lowered her head. "Why can't you do the same for me?"

I sighed. Damn that adorable face! "Alright, alright, I'm sorry... I'm just, nervous"

"Nervous?" she raised her eyebrow. "Since when do you get nervous?"

"Girls don't usually invite me for dinner..." I sighed once again. Since every girl I get only lasts one day, they never had time to invite me for dinner.

"Ah..." Amy trailed off with a smirk. "First timer I see..."

" _Please_ don't tease me in front of your parents..." I said.

Amy giggled. "Well, prepare yourself because my dad is ten times worse than yours!" she grinned.

"Thanks for making me feel better" I groaned sarcastically.

I was really nervous today. It didn't help when I saw our houses. I turned to Amy. "My house first, right?" I asked as she nodded. We both went straight to my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled boredly once we entered the house. Amy and I went to the dining room to see my mom folding the laundry. Why the heck is she folding the laundry, in the **_dining room_**?!

My mom looked up and noticed me with Amy. "Oh hi Amy! What 'cha doin' here?" she asked with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Aleena! I'm here to ask permission" Amy smiled. Oh boy.

Mom gave her a confused look. "Permission?"

Amy took a glance at me, then at my mom. "Yeah, um... Can I borrow Sonic for dinner tonight? I want my parents to meet him"

My mom smiled. "Of course!"

"We'll be in my room..." I said. "Amy's helping me pick what to wear..."

"Well okay..." she replied before stopping me. "Oh, here..." she grinned, handing me a pair of boxers she got from the laundry she was folding.

"MOM!" I yelled as my face flushed in embarrassment.

Amy giggled. "Nice boxers" she teased.

I groaned as I blushed, yanking my boxers from my mother's hand. I held Amy's hand with the other. "We'll be upstairs!" I yelled as I ran upstairs with a giggling Amy behind me.

"No making out!" mom yelled playfully.

"NO PROMISES!" I shouted as we entered my room.

As soon as I closed my door, I turned around to see Amy with crossed arms, narrowing her eyes at me.

"What?" I asked.

"No promises?" she smirked.

"Well, it's true..." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned in so I could kiss her, but my lips made contact with the back of her hand.

"Hey!" I whined.

"So, your mom knows about us?" she said with a smirk.

I nod. "Yup. I told her last night" I said proudly.

"And what exactly did you tell her?" she asked.

I smiled. "That I finally have a girl who's a keeper" I winked.

Amy giggled. "Let's find you something to wear..." she said, pulling away from me.

I rolled my eyes and let go of her. I sighed as I lazily plopped on my bed. "You can go look in my closet..."

Amy nodded at me and opened my closet to begin looking for clothes that I could wear.

I just hope she won't pick anything embarrassing...

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I opened Sonic's closet and the first thing that caught my eye were the pictures attached to the closet door. It was the picture of me and Sonic at our balconies. The other pictures were sweet and all but one picture disturbed me.

It was a picture of me singing in my room, using a comb as my microphone!

I turned around, crossing my arms as I did so, and glared at the blue innocent looking hedgehog lying on his bed staring back at me with clueless eyes.

"Mind explaining me how you got this picture?" I asked, pointing at the picture with me singing with a comb.

Sonic chuckled innocently. "I was in my balcony and your curtains were open. I saw you singing and I took a picture..."

I groaned. "Ugh! That is the last time I am ever gonna listen to The Beetles!"

Sonic chuckled, shrugging at me making me roll my eyes. I turned my back in him and proceeded to look for clothes. Most of his clothes are bad boy stuff. Leather jackets, plain shirts, hmm...

"Don't you have anything nice?" I asked, facing him as he looked at me with confusion.

"Um, ouch...?"

"Sorry, you look cute in anything, but I want my dad to like you." I explained. I continued to look through his closet when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and rest his muzzle on my shoulder. I didn't mind. I liked it when he does that to me. Finally, I found a black bottom up collar shirt.

"This looks nice!" I commented.

"Last time I wore that was at Sonia's Dance Recital, which was three years ago..." Sonic pointed out.

"It still looks like it can fit you. Come on, try it" I said.

Sonic sighed, letting go of me and took off his shirt. Those abs get me every time... I helped him put the collar shirt on, buttoning it for him.

"See? You look handsome!" I said.

"I feel like I'm attending a funeral"

I giggled. "No, you don't."

**(A/N: Yes, you do. You're going to die ( • ̀ω•́ ) Trust me v_v)**

Sonic groaned. "Fine, I'm just going to the bathroom to change into new underwear and jeans..."

"Okay"

Sonic kissed me cheek. "I'll be right back... Just lay on the bed for a while..."

I nodded as I watched him go to the bathroom. I turned around and did as he said and waited til he's done.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Ugh... I really don't like what I'm wearing... But anything for Amy. I went out the bathroom and Amy complimented me on how good I looked. We walked out of my room and went downstairs only to be greeted my my family's teasingly game.

My mom kept taking pictures as if it was prom night or something. Scourge and Manic kept on laughing at what I was wearing.

"Dude! What're you wearing?!" Manic laughed.

I don't really see anything wrong on what I was wearing. In fact, this shirt actually looks good on me, they just don't see me wear this a lot.

"I think it looks good on me." I admitted.

"Didn't you wear that on my Dance Recital three years ago?" Sonia asked. I nodded in reply. Well, at least Sonia wasn't laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Spoke too soon. I just rolled my eyes and put my arm around Amy. I led her out my house, leaving my family laughing like a bunch of hyenas. As soon as we got out, we went straight to her house. Before we could enter, Amy stopped in her tracks.

"Wait..." she said.

"What?" I asked. I received a smile as a reply. She looked me up and down, and then straightened my shirt and fixed my hair making me chuckle. "Amy, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is!" she replied.

"Are we gonna tell them about us?" I asked, making Amy smile proudly.

"Of course we are..."

* * *

**Summer's POV!**

I smiled as I fixed dinner. Today is a special night because my daughter, Amy, texted me that her is joining dinner! I'm so proud about my little princess. It's about time she found a good relationship, and with our neighbor at that. Who knew, right?

She hadn't told us she and Sonic were dating. But as a mother, I had to know everything. Sometimes when she's at school, I would read her diary! For that past few weeks her diary was filled with Sonic's name. My little girl is growing up so fast!

I turned around humming happily when I noticed Rick wiping his Hunter's Gun. It doesn't really fire bullets, it's just a Collector's Item he bought a few years ago.

I frowned at my husband as I crossed my arms. "Can you put that away!" I glared at him. "You'll scare Sonic!"

"I'm not gonna scare him..." he said calmly, though when I look closely, I'd see that his smile was actually a mischievous smirk. Oh, that guy!

Before I could retort, I heard the front door open. Amy came in with Sonic beside her. I shot them a bright smile. "Hi sweetie! Hi Sonic!"

"A pleasant evening Mr and Mrs Rose." Sonic greeted like the gentleman he is. Oh yes, you are perfect for my daughter already!

From the corner of my eye, I saw my husband stand up with the fake gun in hand. Oh boy...

"That aside, are you dating my daughter?!" he asked sternly. Oh no...

**(A/N: I told you you're going to die... (✖╭╮✖))**

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Oh My Mobian God! He did not just use that gun as a threat. I mentally face palmed as I sweat dropped. I could see Sonic become shocked and frightened as my father looked at him in the eye with a menacing look. Don't worry Sonic, my dad isn't that scary...

"Well?! Are you two dating?!" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the two of us.

"Well, um..." I stammered. Okay, now I see why he was so worried. This may be harder than it seems.


	17. Dad!

**Amy's POV!**

We were all seated at the table. I was sitting between Sonic and Rosy while my parents sat on the other side. My father kept on glaring at Sonic the whole time.

"I told you this was a bad idea..." Sonic whispered to me. I gave him a tight smile as I kicked his leg from under the table.

"So, Amy..." My dad started, making me look at him. "You still haven't answered my question."

I gulped and tried to act normal as I eat my food. "What question?" I asked nervously.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked sternly.

I stopped eating as I stared at my dad with my mom and Rosy waiting is anticipation.

"W-Well, um..." I was at loss of words. I couldn't bring myself to speak. It was as if the words are stuck in my throat. I was so nervous, and dad's strict face wasn't making it any better.

"Is he your boyfriend?!" he asked again more strictly.

"Don't pressure her." Sonic interfered, noticing my nervousness. This time, my father looked at Sonic.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Uh..." I could see beads of sweats in his forehead.

"Well?" Dad pressed. Sonic took a short glance at me before looking back at my father. My dad then smirked and calmed down. "I knew you two weren't together..."

Sonic and I looked at each other, before looking back at my father. "I mean, my daughter would never go out with a player..."

This made me a little frustrated. I could see Sonic bow his head sadly from the corner of my eyes, which made me more frustrated. "He's no player, dad" I defended blankly.

"Well, you still don't date guys who don't focus on their studies." What the heck dad?! Where are you going with this?

I looked at Sonic and saw him lower his head and kept quiet. It made my heart ache seeing him like this. I frowned. "Actually, he's been doing pretty good in school"

Dad chuckled lightly. "You?" he asked as he looked directly at Sonic. "... are doing good in school?"

Sonic looked up at my dead with a nervous smile. "Uh, um... yeah. Thanks to your daughters tutoring, my grades got higher!"

My dad then snickered, and that's when I had enough. "Sill, my daughter would never lik-"

I interrupted him. "Okay that's it." I said as everyone looked at me. "Me and Sonic are dating." I said as my dad and Rosy looked surprised while my mom just smiled as me. I looked back at my dad and added, "... and I'm proud of it..."

* * *

**TIME SKIP!**

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Dinner had finally ended. Me and Sonic were in my room. Dinner was pretty silent after that with only the utensils clashing on the plate. Sonic was sitting on my bedside with his head hung low while I sat beside him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked, though I know the answer.

Sonic sighed. "Not really..."

"Why not?" I asked. This was the first time I ever saw Sonic quite depressed.

Sonic sighed again. "All those things your dad said about me being a player, and not focusing on school reminded me of who I was before..."

I just smiled at him. "Well that's the old you!" I said before kissing him on the cheek.

He looked back at me with a smile. "You always know how to make me feel better..."

I smiled. "Just doing my job as a girlfriend" I giggled.

"I like the sound of that" he winked.

I rolled my eyes playfully and checked the time. It was eleven o'clock in the afternoon. "You should head home, we have class tomorrow"

He smiled. "As much as I hate to leave you, I really need to sleep."

I giggled. "Come on, I'll walk you to your house..." I offered.

He shook his head. "No need..." he said, standing up and walking to my balcony. I curiously followed him out. I watch with an impressed loom as Sonic jumped from my balcony, to his. He looked back at me with a smirk. "Goodnight Juliet..."

I rolled my eyes. "So, I'm supposed to tell my mom that you left without them noticing?" I smirked.

"Pretty much..." he replied. "Tell your mom I said thank you and dinner was delicious!" he smiled making me roll my eyes. I watched as he turned to leave but stops and looked back at me. "Oh, I almost forgot." he said, leaning on his balcony.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come here..." he said. I giggled and went closer to him so I was leaning on my balcony as well.

"What is it?" I asked again. He only cupped my cheeks and pulled me closer. I giggled and closed my eyes before I felt his lips against mine. I felt him smile before pulling away.

"There you go." he smiled.

"Goodnight, Romeo" I said. We both laughed slightly before turning our backs and walking into our rooms.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I woke up the next day realizing that Amy' stuff was still in my room. She must've forgotten it when she went into my room to pick me some clothes. HAHA, she must me freaking out right now!

I walked over to my balcony and saw Amy in her room, panicking. She was rummaging through her closet, searching under the bed, everywhere.

I chuckled, grabbing a pebble and throwing it at her glass door. Her head jerked up, bumping under the table making me snicker. She looked back at me at I throw her things to her balcony. She ran to her balcony and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I thought I lost it..." she said before pulling away and gathering her things.

I smiled. "Well, I'm having breakfast. I'll meet you outside your house, we'll walk together."

"Okay..." she replied, examining her things.

I chuckled and gave one last look at her before walking inside my room.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Okay, let's see... Notebooks are here, books are here, my calculator is here, my pens, papers. Okay, everything is here.

**(A/N: That's not everything for me (⌒o⌒) And we don't even have books \\( ö )/)**

I stood up and place my things back in my bag. I went inside my room, closing my glass doors and my curtains before heading straight to the bathroom. I then took a shower.

I put on an orange sleeveless shirt with white polka dots, white skirt that ends above my knees, and a pair of brown boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed. Okay, this could distract Sonic during class.

I went downstairs and went straight out. I didn't eat breakfast with my family, especially after what happened last night. I got out and saw Sonic standing there, waiting for me with his back turned.

"Hey Romeo, ready to go?" I asked. He turned around and his eyes widened, a goofy smile taking place on his lips.

"Hey marshmallow. You look hot." he said.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Will you stop calling me that? And thanks!" I smiled. I still don't get why he calls me marshmallow nowadays.

Sonic only chuckled, taking the books from me and we started walking to school.


	18. My Marshmallow!

**Amy's POV!**

I was in the school's Girl's Bathroom checking myself in the mirror. Does my outfit look too exposing? I haven't worn this skirt in a long time.

But Sonic said I looked hot, and I'm sure he wouldn't let me go to school wearing something that'll make me look like a slit, and I trust him. I just shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom.

Some guys started at me. They defined me as 'The Hot Nerd'. Pretty disturbing, right?

I walked to my locker and opened it. I looked through my schedule and saw that we only have three subjects left.

Where's Sonic? He usually accompany me during break. Oh well, I have a lot of time to find him. Our next next subject doesn't start in an hour.

I grabbed a few books from my locker and went to the school garden. A lot of students go there just to hang out. I sat down on one of the benches and started advanced reading with my legs crossed. A few moments later, a yellow mongoose approached me. It was Ash, he was in my math class.

"Hey Amy" he greeted with a slight wave.

I looked up at him. "Oh hey Ash, what's up?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "So, um... you look great today." he said nervously.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um, thanks? I guess..."

Then, I felt another presence beside me. I turned my head to see Sonic. "Hey marshmallow, been looking for you..."

I giggled. "And you found me..." I said, standing up. I was smiling at him almost dreamily when he gestured me to Ash.

Oh, I forgot he was here...

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Oh, what's Ash doing here anyway?

"What is it Ash?" Amy asked as she turned towards him.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you looked great..." Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Okay, please don't tell me that 'Justin Beiber' over here is flirting with my marshmallow. Ugh, his hair looks like Justin Beiber and it looks weird on him.

**(A/N: Sonic, I don't think it's possible for a** **_hair_ ** **to** **_look_ ** **like Justin** **Beiber** **)**

But I don't blame him for flirting with Ames... She does look hot today. And besides, no one knows that me and Amy are official yet.

Ash gulped nervously. "Oh, um... See I was wondering if... you and I could, maybe..."

Uuuggghhh...

I grabbed Amy's chin and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her smile as we kissed in front of Ash.

"Uh, um..." Ash stammered.

We only kept kissing, ignoring his presence.

"You know what, I'm not interested anymore..." Ash chuckled nervously before leaving awkwardly.

I pulled away from our kiss with a smirk.

"Okay, talk about being a boyfriend..." Amy giggled.

I hugged her waist. "The school needs to know we're dating." I said.

She rolled her eyes playfully at me. "Let's get to class."

"What?" I blinked. "It's still early... Come on, I'll introduce you to some friends I made."

Amy groaned in reply. "Please don't tell me they're players."

I chuckled. "Hey, I'm not a player anymore remember?" I smiled. "But no, these people are pretty cool. Come on." I said, placing my arm around her and practically dragged her to the student lounge.

"Why are we here?" Amy asked me.

"I said I wanna introduce you to some people." I replied, dragging her to a table where a silver hedgehog with golden eyes and a purple cat with the same gold eyes sat. "Amy, this is Silver and Blaze..." I said, pointing to them. "Guys, this is my marshmallow"

Amy slapped my shoulders playfully. "Hey Guys." she greeted.

"Oh, Amy's your girlfriend?" Silver said-asked.

"Hey Ames!" Blaze waved.

Wait, what?

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

Amy nodded at me. "Yeah. We're all part of the Student Board."

"Wait, since when are you part of the Student Board?" I asked.

"Oh that?" she waved it off. "I joined last year and met Silver and Blaze."

"Burn man..." Silver said.

The two ladies giggled before me and Amy sat down at their table.

"Wait, if you're part of the Student Board... Then I also want to join" I said to Amy. I received a strange look from her in reply. "What?"

"The Student Board is only available for students who are in the Honor Role." Amy explained.

Oh that sucks! I faced Silver and Blaze. "You guys are in the honor role?" I asked quizzically.

"I'm top Five." Blaze said.

"I'm top Ten." Silver stated raising one hand slightly.

"And I'm top One." Amy said, smirking proudly, making me sigh. "Don't worry Sonic. You could still make it to the Honor Role. I'll help you study."

"Thanks cutie" I smiled.

There was a moment of silence before Blaze broke it. "So, what's with the 'marshmallow' thing?" she asked quizzically.

Amy giggled. "I don't know with him." she said, pointing at me.

"Why? Isn't it cute?" I asked innocently.

"It's very cute..." she smiled.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I was walking back home with Sonic talking and babbling about things while I just giggled. He can be really talkative at times.

"I was so close to punching that guy who keeps checking you out in the face." Sonic babbled angrily. "And with Ash flirting with you? Uuuggghhh..." he groaned as I continued giggling. "And about that Honor Role Thing... You gotta tutor me so we could be in the Student Board together!" he said as I nodded in reply, telling him to stop talking, but he didn't seem to take a hint. "Ooohhh, and in Science! The teacher thought I was cheating but I was just staring at you during the test."

"Sonic..." I giggled.

"Oh, and this girl tried flirting with me but relax, I told her I have a girlfriend and that she's the smartest and the most amazing, Amy Rose!"

"Sonic..."

"So I was thinking this weekend, and we'll have this Study Date and..."

"Sonic, stop talking..." I giggled.

Sonic froze when he realized that he hasn't stopped talking since we left school. "Oh, hehe... sorry" he chuckled nervously with a blush.

I giggled. "It's okay. You look cute when you keep talking"

Sonic smirked. "Then why'd you stop me?" he asked, bumping my shoulder lightly.

"Because it gets annoying after a while..." I giggled.

"Ouch marshmallow," he said with fake hurt. "That hurts..."

"Okay, I still don't get what's your deal with me as a marshmallow." I said as we both stopped in front of our houses.

"You're soft like a marshmallow!" Sonic replied without second thought making my face flush red.

"I am not soft!" I yelled slapping his arm playfully while I blushed. He only rolled his eyes playfully. "Wanna come in my house?" I asked.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah. I talked to dad. Just give him time." I said.

He sighed nervously. "Alright then"

I smiled at him and went into my house. "I'm home..." I said before moving aside to let Sonic in. "You can place my books here." I said as he placed my books in the table when Rosy came running down the stairs.

"Oh hey, it's the Chilli-Dog and the Marshmallow..." Rosy greeted.

Sonic chuckled as I glared as my older sister. "What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Class ended early..." she replied simply.

I nodded at her before I realized that she came out of my room. "What were you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Oh," Rosy blushed. "I was at your balcony talking to Scourge."

"By 'talking' you mean 'flirting'?" Sonic teased making me giggle.

"Oh shut up" Rosy giggled before going to the kitchen.

"Wanna go in my room?" I asked facing Sonic. He nodded in reply before following me to my room. When I got in, I instantly flopped myself to bed.

Sonic chuckled as he closed the door. "Ames, you're wearing a skirt" he pointed out.

I blushed when I realized that when I flopped on the bed, my skirt rose showing my undies. I blushed harder as I pulled my skirt down to see a smirking Sonic. "Don't say a word, hedgehog"

"Nice panties" he smirked making me blush harder -if that's even possible.

He sat next to me as I groaned. "Uugghh... At least you're my boyfriend." I said as he chuckled, hugging my waist and made me sit on his lap. I looked at him strangely as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "What are you thinking?" I said, a smile making its way on my face.

"Those lips making contact with mine."

I just giggled and wrap my arms around his neck. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I missed so much in my life. Why didn't I get a boyfriend years ago? I smiled into the kiss.

Sonic pulled away slightly making our foreheads touch. "Your lips tastes so good."

I smiled. "Like a marshmallow?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." he said as I giggled and leaning him to kiss him again.


	19. I Furghat! (°ﾛ°٥)

**Amy** **'s POV!**

Another day in school. I was at the library, looking for a book to help me with a project for me and Sonic. I found five books that are useful, and I'm just about to check them out.

"Well hello, Amelia..." the school librarian shot me a genuine smile. She was an old female raccoon with orange eyes. "Glad to see my most active library visitor."

I smiled at her. "Can I check out these books?"

"Hm... You're only allowed to borrow two books at a time..." she stated making me sigh. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

"Really?! Thanks Mrs. Parker" I grinned, earning another smile from her.

After I got the books, I went out the library and into the halls. It was free period, so I don't have to be anywhere at the moment. I went to my locker and place the books in. I earned a lot of whistles coming from guys since I was wearing another pair of short skirt that's an inch above my knees. I'm not really comfortable wearing this, but Sonia says it turns Sonic on.

I then heard running so I looked to see what it was. It was Sonic heading towards me. He grinned once he reached me and hugged my waist from behind. "HE HUGS!" he yelled, kissing me on the cheek. "HE SCORES!"

I rolled my eyes at his antics and giggled. "Well thanks a lot, now the whole school thinks we're dating."

Sonic smirked. "Which is true..." he winked, keeping his hands on my waist as I continue fixing my locker. "What's up with you and your locker? You're like, checking it every after class."

"This is where my things are. Duh." I said.

"Oh... Acting like a smarty pants, are we?" Sonic smirked.

I only rolled my eyes at him playfully. I spun around his arms making him face me.

"Can I take you on a date this weekend?" Sonic asked, all of the sudden. I was about to answer when he cut me off. "I know what you're thinking. You'll be studying all week, but I was thinking more of a study date?"

"Study date?" I giggled.

"Yeah, my house."

"I thought you already have your studies figured out?" I asked.

"But I wanna be in the honor role..." Sonic pouted. "So I could be in the Student Board along with you..." he sighed.

I only smiled at him. "You don't need to be in the Student Board to be with me. I see you everyday."

"But still..." Sonic sighed heavily. "Just let me do what I was, okay?"

I sighed. "Fiiinnneee..." I smiled. "This Saturday..."

"It's a date." Sonic winked, leaning over to kiss me when...

"Mr. Hedgehog! No Harassing!"

We both pulled away from each other and looked to see Mr. Roth marching towards us. He was an older cyan hedgehog with red eyes. He's our math teacher.

"It's okay Mr. Ryan..." Sonic said cooly, using Mr. Roth's first name. "She's my girlfriend."

Mr. Roth stopped in front of us and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Amy Rose? Really?"

Okay, ouch? I may have been single in forever, but really Mr. Roth? Every teacher would never have expected me to have a boyfriend, especially one like Sonic.

"Yup." Sonic replied.

"Oh... Carry on..." Mr. Roth said, storming off.

Sonic then faced me with a sly look. "Teachers pet..." he teased.

I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulders playfully. "Let's grab some lunch..." I said, dragging him to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

End of school, finally. I am so exhausted. As usual, me and Amy walked home together, I mean duh! Our houses are right next to each other, not to mention she's my girlfriend.

I was laid up on my bed doing my homework. Shocker, right? Well, Amy really influenced me to love school.

I was lying on my stomach facing the ground as I read my math book on page 69. I answered the first few questions without any struggle. If it wasn't for Amy, I would've been staring at the same page in an hour like an idiot.

But the past is the past, right? I ended up in the last five questions that I found difficult. Ugh! Amy must be finished with our homeworks right now. But instead of listening to music or relaxing, she just studies more and more.

I looked towards Amy's balcony and there she was... Wearing that nerdy glasses that made her look really hot.

We agreed to keep our windows open so we could see each other when we're awake.

Amy looked up and smiled, finally noticing me, and waved. I returned a cheeky smile which made her roll her eyes and send me a, 'flying kiss'. I 'caught' it and brought it to my lips, as if kissing it.

Amy giggled at me and shook her head. I motioned her to come out her only for her to give me a sign that she was studying. I pouted and shot her my puppy eyes.

She rolled her eyes and walked to her balcony as well as me. We both leaned on the edge of the balcony, making our faces in a good, 'kissing range'.

"So, what's the emergency this time, Romeo?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"I kinda need help with my homework..." I said sheepishly.

"Let me guess, you're stuck at the last five questions..." she said.

I gave her a look of shock. "How did you know?"

"Sonic, those are trick questions. They don't really have an answer." she replied.

_'_ _What kind of teacher gives homework with no answer?'_ I thought, rolling my eyes. "Then I guess I'm done with homework..."

"Well, good. Can I go back inside now? It's cold." she said, hugging herself and rubbing her arms.

"I have lots of jackets. I can give you one." I offered.

"Oh, I don't wear leather jackets."

Okay, my jackets aren't all leather. But Amy would look so hot in one.

"Don't worry. I have something perfect for you..." I said not waiting for a reply and going back inside. I rummaged through my closet and looked for something Amy could wear.

I have three leather jackets, one cardigan, two hollisters, and one that I don't wear anymore. It was too small for me, but small enough for Ames. It was a beige jacket. I bought it when we went on a vacation a year ago. I can still remember how sad Amy looked when we left...

* * *

_**Flashback...** _

_**Sonic's POV!** _

_"Do you have to go?" Amy asked sadly. We were at the balcony, as usual, and I was just saying goodbye to her._

_I chuckled. "It's only for four days, Ames. You don't have to miss me that much..." I smirked._

_"Bring me home something!" she pleaded, giving me her puppy eyes._

_I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'll bring you a necklace..."_

_"Yay!"_

_I chuckled. "Well, I have to go... See you soon, Juliet..."_

_Amy giggled at me. "See you soon... Romeo."_

**_End of Flashback..._ **

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

The necklace I bought her was a silver necklace with the letter 'A' at the center. She still wears it from time to time.

I went out my room and to the balcony, holding up the jacket for Amy to see.

Amy chuckled at me. "You don't need to give me a jacket, Sonic."

"You said you were cold..." I said, wrapping the jacket around her.

Amy rolled her eyes at me. "That's why I suggested for me to go back inside."

"So, you don't want my gift?" I asked.

Amy hugged the jacket closer to her. "I do." she smiled. "I love it. Thanks"

I smiled. "Happy One Week Anniversary!"

Amy gave me a look. "It's not our one week anniversary..." she sighed.

It wasn't? Well, talk about awkward...

"Our anniversary was yesterday."

Oops...

"A-Ames, I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

Amy rolled her eyes at me. "It's fine..."

"Are you mad?" I asked softly.

"... a little..."

Dangit! My first serious relationship that hasn't been more than a week and I'm already screwing it.

"I'll make it up to you!"

Amy sighed again. "It's alright. I have to study, night..." she said, kissing my cheek and forcing a smile before going inside.

I know that deep inside she's upset. I have to make it up to her...

_I got it..._


	20. I'm Sorry!

**Sonic's POV!**

I woke up feeling hyper today because I'm going to make it up to Amy for forgetting our anniversary. I am so anxious right now!

I quickly put on my clothes (white shirt, blue jacket, baggy jeans) and bolted straight out the house. I ran up to Amy's front door and waited for her.

I've been waiting for ten minutes and she still hasn't come out. If she doesn't go out any second, I'm gonna be late.

Finally, after a lot of foot-tapping, I decided to knock on her door. I waited for a few seconds before Mrs. Rose opened the door.

"Oh hi Sonic!" Summer greeted cheerfully, as usual.

"A pleasant morning to you, Mrs. Rose..." I said formally. "Is Amy coming out? We're gonna be late."

Summer gave me a confused look. "Didn't she tell you? She came to school early today saying she had something important to do..."

What? Amy would never leave early without telling me. "Oh... Um, thanks Mrs. Rose..." I smiled before running to school... by myself.

**(A/N: I feel you...)**

I sighed. Knowing Amy, she doesn't have anything important to do. She is ignoring me for sure.

Ugh! I'm not used to this boyfriend stuff...

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I am currently in math class and, as usual, taking down notes. Sonic still isn't here though. Okay, now I feel bad. Who am I kidding? I'm just a little upset that he forgot our anniversary.

I know I'm just making a big fuss over this, but still, right?

Suddenly, the classrooms doors busted open and in came Sonic.

"I'm here Mr. Roth!"

**(A/N: Hope you hadn't forgotten about the cyan hedgehog with red eyes that caught them having a moment. He's my dad 😉)**

Mr. Roth (Ryan) crossed his arms and glared at Sonic. Okay, now I really feel bad. "Mr. Hedgehog. Care to explain to me why you're late?"

Sonic glanced at before facing Ryan again. "I was kinda waiting for someone that never showed up."

Ryan rolled his eyes at him and gestured for him to take a seat. Sonic sat at his usual spot next to me as Ryan continued our discussion. I tried to focus on my notes, but I could feel Sonic staring at me.

"Little early, aren't we?" Sonic mumbled enough for me to hear.

I glanced at him a bit to see that he was definitely staring. "Can we talk about this later?" I asked –almost pleaded. He raised his arms up in surrender and listened to the teacher.

**_Ring!_ **

"Okay, don't forget about the project!" Mr. Roth yelled as the students gathered their stuff and began leaving.

I finished packing my things and as soon as I closed my bag, Sonic grabbed it from me and carried it. I looked up at him in question.

"How about you follow me today?" Sonic asked. It didn't sound like a question, more like an order.

I stared at him blankly as he walked out of the classroom. I sighed and followed him. Sonic lead me to his locker while I leaned on the locker next to it with my arms crossed.

"Are you mad at me?" Sonic asked while placing some things on his locker.

"What do you think?"

Sonic kept glancing at me before sighing. "I think you're gonna break up with me..."

Okay, I've had enough of this. I sighed with my eyes closed before turning back to him. "I'm not gonna break up with you..."

Sonic's eyes soften as he grabbed my wrist softly and gestured for me to look at his locker. I raised an eyebrow at him but looked inside anyway. What I saw next made my heart melt.

**(A/N: I almost typed, '... made my heart melt, LITERALLY'** **XD** **)**

I saw a few pictures of us at the side of his locker. It had a few captions and stickers saying, 'love', 'gf', 'she's mine', and my personal favorite, 'my first real love'.

This made me smile a little. I turned to Sonic to see him smile at me as well. His hands were on his back like he was hiding something. Then he knelt down on one knee making everyone look out way.

"Sonic, what are you doing?! Stand up, everyone is staring!" I whisper-yelled.

I could hear people mumbling and whispering as the watched us. I turned my attention back to Sonic to see him smiling. Finally, he pulled out a hand from behind revealing a red rose.

"AMELIA ROSE!" Sonic said loudly making everyone gape at us. "I'm sorry for forgetting our first week, but can you please forgive me as you accept this rose?"

I could hear the crowd's awes making me blush. I can't believe he's doing this. He would never go this far for an ordinary girl, but I'm no ordinary girl in his life. I smiled at him and took the rose making him smile and stand up, hugging my waist.

"Glad that's over..." Sonic whispered making me giggle as I stare at the rose, before looking back at him.

"Asking for forgiveness in public, that's really sweet..." I smirked. I then sniffed the rose in a flirty way as Sonic stared at me while chuckling.

"Well, everyone is staring at us now..." Sonic said.

"That's your fault..." I teased.

"Well, can we at least give them a kiss?" he smirked.

**(A/N: When I say give them a kiss, I don't mean kiss** _**them** _ **, kiss each other I mean.)**

I rolled my eyes playfully and gave him a peck on the lips.

Sonic looked at me with an unsatisfied look. "That's all I get?"

I turned to the minions watching us and they immediately jerk their heads away trying to pretend that nothing happened. I turned back to Sonic and removed his hands from my waist.

"Let's get to class..." I giggled.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

School was finally over and boy was I exhausted. I had three tests today and I had to fix a problem the school needed to solve. I was waiting out the school doors for Sonic. I kinda left him this morning and that probably wasn't a good idea.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and someone's chest press behind my back. I looked at my left to see Sonic resting his chin at my shoulder.

"Were you waiting for me? Or were you about to leave early again?" Sonic teased.

I sighed. "I said I was sorry a hundred times already! During lunch!"

Sonic rolled his eyes playfully. "Well you got me detention so that doesn't make it up to me..."

I rolled my eyes I'm return. "Which is why I waited for you so we could walk home together... So, let's hurry up! I wanna rest..." I said in a sleepy way.

Sonic rolled his eyes again, releasing me from his hold while grabbing my books before we started walking home together.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Man, I love these moments. Just Me and Amy... walking home together... telling stories... laughing... joking around... teasing each other.

"I am not a drama queen, lover boy." Amy said, pushing my shoulder lightly.

"You kinda are..." I teased.

"Oh shut up. At least I didn't forget our anniversary..."

Ugh... Here we go again. "Look, I thought me passed that?"

Amy giggled. "I know, sorry..."

"So, tomorrow is a weekend and I was thinking..." I started, catching Amy's attention. "... that you and I could go to the movies..." I suggested.

Amy gave me an, 'are-you-serious' look. I know she barely goes out the house but...

"C'mon! It'll be fun... It'll be our first movie date..." I suggested.

"Alright..." she sighed. "But I get to pick a movie!"

I just winked at her in response. We continued our conversation until we reached our house. We stopped at out driveways so I could hand Amy her books.

"I'll see you at our balconies in a few..." I said with a soft smile.

Amy giggled. "You need a time off from seeing me..."

"I can't..." I breathed, taking in her beauty. "You're like a medicine I need everyday to survive..."

She blushed with a light smile before swaying her body nervously in a cute way. "Just pick me up tomorrow at eight in the afternoon."

"Will do, ma'am." I said, saluting playfully at her.

We went in our houses at the same time, me copying her steps in the process, and turning the knob like what she's doing. She giggled at me as I mirrored her movements before we both walked in our perspective houses.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled. Everybody was too busy to notice me so I just went straight to my room. I dropped my bags on the floor and flopped down on the bed. I turned to Amy's room to see her flop down on the bed as well.

I smiled and took out a paper and a marker, and wrote a message on it for Amy.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I was resting on my bed when I felt movement coming from Sonic's balcony. I turned and saw Sonic holding a piece of paper saying, 'Hey Marshmallow! How are you doing?'

I giggled at him and grabbed a paper as well and wrote, 'Nothing much...' before showing it to him.

The rest of the day involved our little paper messaging game, us talking about random stuffs before we ran out of paper.


	21. Soft Boy!

**Amy's POV!**

I am currently staring at my reflection, combing my hair, checking if I look good enough for my date with Sonic. He's taking me to the movies.

I was wearing my orange sweater, very comfortable, but oversized making me look like a kid or something. I also wore my red skirt that ended a little above my knees, along with my read headband, and red matching shoes. Rosy said I looked cute but... I don't know.

I heard the door creak open making me look toward its direction. Dad entered the room.

"Hey dad." I greeted with a small smile.

He smiled softly at me. "Ah, Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog is looking for someone named, 'Marshmallow'"

I giggled. I already talked to dad about Sonic. He learned to accept him after I showed him how he's doing in school and all the sweet things he's done to me.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." I told him.

"Okay..." he replied, about to walk out of my room when I stopped him. He turned to me with a confused look.

"Be nice..." I said as if I was a mother scolding her child.

Dad rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, yeah..." he said as he exits my room.

I shook my head and checked my purse if I have everything. Once done, I grabbed it and went out the room. I went down the stairs to see Sonic talking to Rosy.

"Hi Sonic." I smiled.

"Hey cutie." Sonic smirked, wrapping an arm around me.

"Sonic is hilarious!" Rosy laughed. "He told me this joke..."

I glared at her playfully. "He's mine."

Rosy laughed at my comment. "Relax little sis! He ain't my type."

I just rolled my eyes playfully at her and dragged Sonic out the house. As soon as we were out, I let go of Sonic and he turned to me with a playful smirk.

"Okay so, there's this thing called, 'jealousy' and I think you have it." he chuckled.

I pushed him playfully. "Not funny. You're my first boyfriend so don't blame me for jealousy." I pouted.

"Well, may I remind you, Juliet, that you are also my first girlfriend." He smiled as he opened the car door for me making me raise my eyebrows.

"If you have a car, then why do we walk to school everyday?" I stated a matter of factly as realization hits him hard. "And what's the use of being the fastest thing alive?"

Sonic blushed. "Oh, um, hehe..."

I shook my head at him with a smile. I saw him turn away, embarrassed, mumbling something of which I could hear.

"... because I like spending every moment I can with you..." I heard him mumble with a blush making me smile.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Amy and I were at the movie theater and we were deciding which movie to watch. We were looking at the list of movies.

"What do you wanna watch?" Amy asked me curiously.

"You pick. I want you to enjoy." I shrugged casually. Okay, I really wanted go watch this new romance movie called, 'Other Side'.

**(A/N: Movie is made-up. It's an upcoming story in my drafts :3)**

Please don't say horror. I hate -no, _loathe_ horror movies!

"Let's watch... _[Insert Horror Movie here that'll make you wet your pants]_ "

**(A/N: Ran out of ideas, sorry :/)**

Oh great. It's that new horror film. I stared nervously at the poster. The poster says, 'Watch, if you have an extra underwear...' making me gulp. The quote? Very disgusting. The poster? Pretty much disturbing. Okay, I'm not really _afraid_ of horror films -I mean- _me? Sonic the Hedgehog? Afraid of horror films?_ No way! I'm just... disgusted that's all. All that blood and... gore.

I chuckled awkwardly. "A-Are you sure you wanna watch that one?"

"Yep." Amy smiled cheerfully.

I sighed. If Amy's happy, then you better suck it up Sonic! This is a date with your Amy, a moment you've been hoping for in a long, long time.

"Alright..." I trailed off. It's just a movie, right? Hehe... I wrapped my arm around Amy's shoulders as we approached the ticket booth. "Two tickets for _[Insert Title]_ please"

The employee smiled at us and handed us our tickets.

"Here's my share" Amy smiled as she tried to hand me her money making me raise an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"What's this for?" I asked, referring to the money.

"My payment for the ticket." Amy said in a 'duh' tone.

I chuckled at her. "Amy, I am your boyfriend, and this is a date. It's my treat."

"Oh, sorry. I'm not used to..." Amy blushed, bowing her head in embarrassment.

I smiled softly and lifter her chin up with my hand. "Don't worry, you're still cute." I said, trying to cheer her up. It worked. Amy smiled at me in return. "Now come on, let's go watch this bad boy..." I said as we entered in Cinema no. 4.

**(A/N: My fave no.)**

The movie was already starting as we sat down. Amy was on my right, her eyes glued to the screen. I looked up to see what was happening, just in time to see a creepy looking doll.

Okay Sonic, relax! It's just a movie.

I tried not to focus on the movie and stared at Amy. Her eyes were definitely glued to the screen, and I could see a small smile forming on her lips.

HOW COULD SHE SMILE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!

I kept a few small glance on the screen, always seeing blood everywhere when I look up and other scary things.

GET ME OUT OF HERE!

I wrapped an arm around Amy, not because I was trying to be sweet or something but because I wanna cuddle someone cuz I'm scared. I buried my muzzle on her neck.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked curiously in a quiet voice.

I chuckled awkwardly. "Uh... sn-sniffing your neck...?" I laughed awkwardly.

Amy shrugged. "Well, you should watch the movie, we paid good money for it." she said, going back to watching.

I smiled nervously and pulled away. I sighed and muster up enough courage and looked up... Two words: Bad Move.

On the screen was something that'll haunt me forever...

"I NEED TO GO TO THE RESTROOM!" I said a little too loudly before running at an inhuman speed... towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I watched curiously as Sonic sped off into the men's restroom. What's up with him?

There were two hedgehogs behind me, twins. One was a black hedgehog with red eyes, and a white hedgehog with blue eyes. The black one leaned forward to me.

"You're boyfriend is such a softy." the hedgehog chuckled, his twin laughing along with him

**(A/N: They are** **_so_ ** **my brothers)**

I glared at him. "How about you back off and mind your own business?" I said as the hedgehog raised his hands know surrender. I stood up and stormed away from them angrily. I stopped in front of the males' restroom when I heard vomiting. "Sonic! You in here?"

I then heard the faucet turn on, and then off again. The door opened and out came Sonic.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic smiled.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah..." he said nervously making me give him a strange look. "What?"

"I heard you throwing up."

Sonic groaned. "Okay fine... I hate horror movies." he admitted, blushing profusely making me giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked grumpily.

"The fact that my bad boy of a boyfriend hates horror movies." I answered with a sly smile.

Sonic rolled his eyes and pretended to gasp. "I'm not a bad boy"

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only marshmallow in this relationship..." I smirked making Sonic roll his eyes again and wrap an arm around me.

"Oh shut up. Let's just go and grab something to eat..."


	22. Jealous Much?

**Amy's POV!**

Me and Sonic were still at the mall. After eating, we've decided to go to the arcade and play a bit.

"What do you wanna play?" Sonic asked me.

I started glancing around, looking for a perfect game to play. I spotted a, 'Just Dance' game making me feel excited. I grabbed Sonic and dragged him towards the game.

Once there, I turned to Sonic only to see the most hilarious horrified look.

"Oh no, I'm not going to dance..." Sonic said.

"What? Come on, you love dancing! Aren't you like, a Hip Hop dancer?" I said.

"Yes, I'm a dancer. But all the dance moves in that game are lame..."

I tilted my head to the right like a curious little girl with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look."

I pretended to look like I was gonna cry with my puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not doing it, Amy."

I added a pout on my lips.

"... Ammyyy..."

I blinked a couple of times, batting my eyelashes.

Sonic groaned. "Alright..."

"YAY!" I squealed, my face turning back to normal causing Sonic to roll his eyes and insert the token. "What song?"

Sonic only sighed at me. "You pick..."

I picked, 'Untitled-Song-That'll-Make-You-Wanna-Dance-Except-Sonic'.

**(A/N: Again, ran out of ideas.)**

The song started to play and Sonic and I began to dance. I was doing fine, but Sonic was dancing like a sloth. I noticed that a lot of Mobians also gathered around us, watching.

"Amy, this is embarrassing!" Sonic whispered to me harshly as he danced lazily while I was dancing in a hyper way, giggling.

"Don't mind them, just dance!" I giggled.

He continued to dance lazily up until the song ended. Sonic wrapped his arms around me and dragged me away from the, 'Just Dance' machine, passing through the crowd.

"We are never doing that again." Sonic said sternly causing me to giggle.

Sonic led me to a claw machine with stuffed animals inside. They were so damn cute I couldn't look away!

"Want one?" Sonic asked.

I smiled brightly and nodded. I leaned on the wall next to the claw machine and watched as Sonic played the machine. He took a few tries, each time the claw would drop the stuffed toy. Sonic tried again...

Unfortunately, he couldn't grab one...

"This machine is broken!" Sonic exclaimed in frustration.

I laughed at him. "Uh-huh. Sure Sonic, that's the problem..." I snickered. Note the sarcasm.

"It is!" he protested.

I noticed that there was a male yellow hedgehog with pink eyes that was trying to get a stuffed panda. After his first try, he was able to get it. The hedgehog must've noticed me staring because he approached me.

"Here you go, miss!" he smiled brightly at me, handing me the stuffed panda.

"Oh, um, t-thanks..." I smiled, taking the stuffed panda and hugged it closely causing the guy to smile.

Sonic glared daggers at the yellow hedgehog and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Beat it." he scowled at the him.

The yellow hedgehog raised his arms up in surrender and backed a few steps before running off.

All the while I was laughing. I then turned to Sonic. "He got me a panda!" I said as I literally rubbed the stuffed animal on his face.

"Throw it away." Sonic ordered strictly.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Okay, don't get jealous..." I giggled as I hugged the panda tighter.

"Throw it away, and I'll buy you a better one."

I sighed and thought for a bit. I looked at Sonic and saw that he had a serious expression look on. Jeez, talk about Mr. Jealousy. I sighed and threw the panda away and wrapped an arm around Sonic's waist as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders in return.

"Okay, now let's get you a stuffed toy..."

I just rolled my eyes as we left the arcade and entered a little store with a sign that says, 'Blue Magic' where you can buy cute stuff. There were T-shirts, mugs and stuffed toys everywhere! I started out by looking at the shirts while Sonic proceeded to search for a perfect stuffed toy.

"Amy, I'm definitely buying you this..." I heard Sonic say as he eyed a particular stuffed toy.

I turned around and saw the cutest thing in Sonic's hands. It was a stuffed toy, a white chibi Marshmallow smiling cutely at me.

"It's so cute!" I exclaimed.

Sonic smiled at me and handed the stuffed toy to me. I took it from him and hugged it tightly. Me and Sonic went to the cashier and he paid for it. The cashier asked me if I wanted to have it bagged, only for me to shake my head because I wanna hug it.

Sonic and I walked out of the store with me still hugging the stuffed toy he bought me.

"I love it so much!" I exclaimed cheerily.

Sonic chuckled at me. "Better that a panda, right?" he asked as I giggled and nodded. "Let's get you home before your dad kills me..." he joked making me laugh as we entered his car.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I parked the car in front of our houses and as soon as it stopped, I was at Amy's door. I opened the car door for her and reached out a hand for her to take.

Amy giggled and accepted my hand and got out of the car. She was still hugging the stuffed toy I gave her as if it was gonna run away any minute.

**(A/N: Imagine the stuffed marshmallow growing small legs and started walking away... because I did.)**

"Thanks for today, Sonic. I had fun."

I chuckled. "No problem." I smiled before adding. "See? There's more to life than reading a book every second you get..."

Amy giggled at me. "Yeah. You really know how to show a girl a good time..."

I smirked. "It's kinda my thing." I said proudly.

"Oh shut up!" Amy smiled as she pushed me playfully.

The two of us laughed before I hugged her waist and leaned our heads making our foreheads touch. She couldn't wrap her arms around my neck because she was still hugging her stuffed marshmallow.

"You're squishing my marshmallow!" Amy whined.

"That sentence sounded so wrong!" I chuckled.

"Wanna join us for dinner?" Amy asked me.

"No thanks. Mom's cooking my favorite tonight. Wanna join us?" I asked.

Amy giggled. "Nope. Mom's also cooking my favorite."

This cute girl standing in front of me kept stealing my heart every glance I take.

"I guess I'll see you at our balconies after dinner..." I smiled.

Amy giggled again. "It's a date."

"See you later, Marshmallow." I smiled, pecking her lips.

"See you later." she smiled back before we both walked inside our houses.

As soon as I entered the house, I felt my phone vibrate. I took out my phone and saw that it was a text from Amy. Psh... She misses me already.

_Text Conversation..._

_Amy: Thanks again for today and for my CUTE MARSHMALLOW! <3_

_Sonic:_ _Hahaha_ _so much better than a panda. No more accepting stuff from other guys, only from me_

_End of Text Conversation..._

I smiled at my phone one last time before entering my room.


	23. Go Easy On Me...

**Sonic's POV!**

Back to school. The weekend ended quick and it sucks. I mean, we have five days of school and only two days off? That is so unfair!

I was fixing my stuff in my locker. I grabbed a few books out and kissed a picture of Amy before closing the locker door. Hm, why kiss a picture of Amy when I can kiss her for real?

Where is she? We walked to school together but we separated so we could get things from our lockers. I decided to walk around the school because my subject starts in a half hour. I spotted Amy by her locker.

"AMELIA LYNN ROSE!" I playfully shouted earning a lot of stares. I didn't care. I was just looking directly at the girl of my dreams.

"Gosh! Don't come near me!" Amy joked.

"Ouch babe." I leaned next to her locker pretending to be hurt.

Amy giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. "I prefer Marshmallow than Babe." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's head to Science so we can sit in front again."

"Oh, I'm not going to the first class."

My eyes widened. "Amy Rose cutting classes?!" I exclaimed.

Amy gave me a weird look. "I'm not cutting classes, Sonic." she said making me sigh in relief. For a second I thought she was becoming more like me. "I'm excused for the first three subjects because of a board meeting with the student council.

"Aw!" I whined. "I wanna come!" I pouted.

She giggled at me. "You're not part of the Student Council."

Ugh! I really wanna stay away from class for a while. Especially since Amy wouldn't be there with me. Humph!

"B–b–b–but I'm gonna miss you..." I whimpered like a child.

Amy shook her head and closed her locker, looking at me. "I'll see you at Gym." she said as I groaned but nodded. "Have fun without me..." she teased passing me by as she walked away while I walked to class.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I was at Science class with my chin resting on my hands staring blankly at the board as the teacher discussed.

I sighed. Everything isn't the same without Amy. She's the only reason why I listen to class. But now she's gone. The teacher paired me with a different lab partner. Her name is... I don't know, and I really don't care. Just some green hedgehog with brown eyes. She looks like a nerd, an ugly nerd. Amy's the hot nerd!

**(A/N: Not an** **OC** **. Just a random extra...)**

"So, you just mix this oxygenated chloride to the CO²..." she explained.

"Dude, can you speak English?" I asked rudely with an irritated look.

"First of all, my name is Sarah! Second of all I–"

I didn't bother listening. Damn, if this was Amy, I'd understand everything immediately.

_"Sonic, just mix this substance with that..." Amy explained with a smile._

_"Oh, you mean this oxygenated chloride?" I said smugly._

_Amy giggled at me. "Yeah!" she beamed. "That one!"_

"HEY!" the girl said, snapping me out of my daydream. "Are you listening?!"

"What?" I growled. "Oh yeah, how about you do all the work?"

"Amy's boy..." she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

I growled before mumbling. "Nerd..."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Second subject, Computer.

Nothing much. The teacher just let us explore the internet. We only had a shirt quiz and we finished early so he allowed us to do whatever we want. The computers were right next to each other so there wasn't much privacy.

The guy next to me was watching some pornographic stuff... I'm gonna report his later. The girl next to me was watching a video showing a doctor opening a frog's belly. Ew.

On the other hand, I was stalking Amy's Facebook page. She has a lot of cute pictures. I smiled as I scroll through her posts and read her statuses.

"Dude, that girl is hot. Who is she?" the guy next to me asked.

I glared at him. "She's taken and she's mine. So don't bother!"

Ugh! When does the fourth period start?! I wanna see my marshmallow...

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I sighed. I was still at the meeting and it was about organizing prom, bullies, reported incidents, problems in class and gosh, it was so stressing!

We were reading the reports from the Report Box, where any student can drop in their reports.

"A kid named Cyan reported that the cafeteria doesn't serve nutritious food." Blaze told me as she read a piece of paper.

"I'll see what I can do..." I replied.

"Someone said that the computers were too slow..." Silver read aloud.

I groaned. "Seriously? That's not our problem anymore."

Silver took another paper. "Some kid reported that a student named Douche was watching pornographic stuff a while ago..."

"What's wrong with kids these days?" I sighed.

Blaze nodded, agreeing with me. She took out another paper from the box and smirked at me.

"What's with that look?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaze only shook her head and handed me the paper. It read:

_Miss you, Marshmallow <3 –Sonic_

I smiled at the letter. I felt all the stress leave me just by reading his message. I can't believe he dropped this in the Report Box just so he can message me.

I didn't realize that I was staring at the letter for a long time until I heard someone clear their throat. My head shot up to see everyone staring at me.

"Uh, t–that's the end of the meeting. We'll continue this next week." I said bashfully with a smile.

Everyone stood up and got ready to leave while Blaze approached me.

"Tell your boyfriend that the Report Box is for reports only..." she said as we both giggled.

"Let's get to Gym." I suggested. "Sonic is probably dying without me." I laughed.

Me and Blaze went to our Gym lockers and changed to our Gym clothes. After getting changed, we headed to Gym.

"AMY!" I heard Sonic shout from behind. I turned around and Sonic immediately wrapped his arm around my waist, lifted me up and spun me around. Once he set me down, I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Miss me?"

"Care to explain why there's a love note in the Report Box?" I smirked.

Sonic stood proudly. "I'm a sweet boyfriend. That's the whole explanation."

I just rolled my eyes as the class started.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I'm so glad Amy's back! Plus, she looks sexy in her gym clothes. Her white shirt with black outlines fits her perfectly along with her, um... shorts I guess? I dunno, it looks like a panty but I'm not complaining.

"Okay kids! I'm not in a good mood today so... I WANT YOU TO RUN FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE GYM. NOW, GO!" Coach said.

Coach blew on his whistle, signalling us that we should start running. We all started jogging and of course, I ran next to Amy.

"I'll try to slow down for you..." I smiled as Amy laughed with her hair bouncing every time she took a step forward.

"I'm very fit, y'know." Amy winked. Oh yeah, I know.

"Well, I can already see you sweatin'!" I shot back.

"Whatever... I'll see you later!" she waved as she jogged faster.

"HEY WAIT UP!" I yelled as I sped up again, a little behind her though. I know I'm fast and all, but I wanna see how fast Amy can go.

After about twenty-five laps, I was getting tired. Running at full speed isn't tiring but pretending to be slow, is. Try speed-walking, if you will. Amy was still looking fine though, still in front of me. What is this girl, a track star?! Damn, that's hot.

The coach blew on his whistle again as the laps ended. "HIT THE SHOWERS!" he yelled.

I groaned. What kind of P.E. class is this?! Fifty laps and it's over?! My shirt was covered with sweat and some two-tailed fox even fainted.

"Wanna run again?" Amy said as she approached me with a cheerful expression. She giggled at my appearance.

"You are one fast girl." I panted lightly. Looks like I've met my match. Maybe someday we could go for a run?

Amy giggled at me. "I'm gonna go take a shower." she said before looking at me. "You should too."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Me and Amy were walking home together again. My body was exhausted and my feet was hurting because... well, I stepped on a robot toy on the stairs and fell down. Amy had to take me to the infirmary.

**(A/N: Think of it as** **Eggman's** **invention.)**

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch..." I practically chanted every time I stepped.

Amy giggled at me. "It still hurts?"

"Yup." I replied. "We're taking my car tomorrow."

"Finally." Amy sighed dramatically.

"Do I really need to carry your books today? My whole body hurts!" I whined.

"Yes! Be a gentleman!" Amy teased.

I groaned. "Alright..." I sighed as we finally reached our homes. I was about to head inside when Amy said she wanted to come to my room.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled but nobody replied so I just took Amy to my room quietly. As soon as I reached my bed, I collapsed on top of it. "SO SOFT!"

I heard Amy giggle at me before she placed her things on my study table. She started doing some homework while I rested.


	24. She's INSANE!

**Sonic's POV!**

Amy was sitting in her balcony drinking her morning coffee. I was in my room, just admiring her. She was leaning on her balcony as she stares at the empty street below while taking sips from her coffee. I glanced at my clock to see that it was seven o'clock. Might at well get ready for school.

I got up from my bed and stretched the sleepiness out. I took lazy steps towards the balcony and opened it. Amy heard me causing her to look up and smile at me.

"Good morning!" I smiled as I approached her. I leaned at the edge of my balcony just like Amy.

"Good morning to you too." Amy smiled at me.

"I'm so tired!" I whined.

Amy giggled. "That'll teach you not to watch movies till one in the morning."

After Amy and I finished our homework yesterday, we watched some movies in my laptop. Amy decided to come home around ten, while I stayed up until one.

"Oh, whatever..." I rolled my eyes. "Gimme some of that." I said, referring to the cup of coffee she had in her hand.

Amy stuck out her tongue at me. "Nope! This is mine."

"Just give it... _Please_..." I pleaded playfully.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. She handed me the cup and I drank half of it. I gave the cup back to her as I wiped my face with my shirt and burped a little making Amy give me a disgusted look.

"You're such a guy..." she commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled smugly.

Amy shook her head and finished her coffee. We stared at each other for a moment before she spoke.

"You said we'll take your car to school today."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I said, waving her off. Apparently, Amy didn't want to be seen in school carried by me.

Amy beamed. "Great! Let me just change and we'll head off to school, sound good?" I just yawned and nodded at her. "'Kay, I'll see you out in a bit." she said, kissing my cheek and running inside.

I guess I better get ready for school too.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Pink? Erm, no... too girly and camouflaging. Blue? Too boyish... Green? Too Scourge... Hm, Red! Sonic's favorite color! If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm picking out a shirt.

I put on my plain red shirt, and plain white jeans. I hurriedly grabbed my stuffed and headed downstairs, pass my family who was eating breakfast.

"Bye mom, dad, Rosy! I'm off to school!" I yelled as I made my way to the door.

"Don't you want breakfast?" mom asked.

"NO THANKS!" I said as I exited the house. I was about to call out for Sonic when I saw a red fox wearing a yellow and white dress and a matching yellow ribbon on her short hair in front of their porch. I approached her.

"Um, I'm sorry. But do you need anything?" I asked her curiously.

The fox then jerked her head towards me. "Um, yeah. In here to see Sonic... You know him?" she asked.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I remembered her. She was one of Sonic's girls that she took home. I remember rating her four out of ten. I started eyeing her suspiciously.

"Why do you need Sonic?" I said in a confident tone.

"Uh, I just need to see him..." she asked shyly.

"Why?" I asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"Um, I need to talk to him..." she replied uncertainly.

"About what?" I asked again, crossing my arms.

"I need to break-up with him."

My eyes widened hearing this. I heard the front door open making me look to see Sonic.

"Hey Marshma–... Flora?" Sonic's smile faded into a confused look.

So that's her name. I then glared at Sonic as I felt betrayed.

"My name's Fiona, but hi Sonic." she replied.

My glare then faded into a look of sadness. How could he? I felt a single tear at the corner of my eyes. "Unbelievable." was all I said before turning around and walking away.

"Amy, WAIT! Where are you going?!" Sonic called after me. I didn't bother responding as I ignored him and continued walking to school.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I watched as Amy walked away from me. Where is she going? I thought we were taking my car?

**(A/N: Well, you know what they say. Behind every mad woman, there is a man who has no idea what he's done.)**

I then looked back at, Fiona? I thought her name was Flora? Or was that a different girl? Who cares.

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry, gotta catch Amy." I told the fox.

"Who's Amy?" she asked curiously.

"Um, my girlfriend." I said in a 'duh' tone.

Suddenly, her face turned into an irritated look. "Ugh! When we're you going to tell me about her? Huh?!"

"Wha?" I asked with an awe-struck look.

"Sonic... This relationship isn't working out for me!" she blurted out sadly.

This what? "Come again?"

"I'm breaking up with you!"

My eyes widened. "YOU'RE WHAT?! WE WERE NEVER A COUPLE, FLORA!"

"It's Fiona." she corrected.

I snorted in response. "Oh, whatever. Look, we only had one date."

"But you told me you loved me."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" I exclaimed before groaning. "No wonder Amy's upset." I sighed before turning around and walking to my car.

"Hey! What about me?!" I heard Flora yell.

"Leave me alone, Flora. You're insane." I said exasperatedly as I started the car and drove away.

"IT'S FIONA!"

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I was walking while facing the flooring, thinking stuff through. Sonic is a player. Sonic _was_ a player. Is Sonic _still_ a player?

Out of nowhere, I heard a car honk and I figured it was from Sonic. I started walking faster, avoid looking at his car.

"AMY!"

I turned away on the opposite direction as I felt his car following me.

"AMY!"

The car was now beside me, following me at a slow pace.

"Amy, nothing happened between me and her."

I just ignored him and continued walking as he slowly drove his car by my side.

"Amy, please believe me. Me and her, never happened. She's insane."

Cars began to build up behind Sonic's car and started honking at his slow driving.

"Amy, get in the car."

I ignored him and continued walking.

"Amy, please... Believe me, you ever rated her four out of ten. I hated that girl, come on Ames..."

Drivers behind him were now screaming and honking non-stop, and I was the one slowing them down.

"Amy, don't make me come and get you..."

I averted my eyes from the traffic we were causing. I sighed in defeat as I decided to go in the car. As I got on the passenger seat, he quickly drove away removing the traffic behind him.

As he drove, he kept taking small glances at me. I, however, just stared out my window and avoided his eyes.

"Amy, nothing happened between us..."

I just sighed and kept quiet. The car ride was basically Sonic trying to explain things to me but I just continued ignoring him. He parked the car in front of the school and I got out as soon as the car stopped. I was about to enter the school when Sonic called after me.

"Okay, stop!"

I just rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"Amy, don't be like that." Sonic pleaded sadly. "I hate it when you're like that."

"Not my fault." I grumbled.

Sonic stepped closer to me. "Amy, I thought you trusted me..." he said in a concerned tone.

"I do..." I replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Then why are you like that?" he asked curiously.

"It's because of your past, Sonic." I replied, looking away.

"That past is history, remember? Amy, I never cheated on you." he said.

"And I believe you..."

"Then..."

"Just give me some time to think."

"But Ames..."

"I'll see you later..." I said, kissing his cheek before turning around and entering school, wiping a tear at the corner of my eyes in the process.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I was at school leaning my head on the locker while staring at Amy's pictures. The whole day, Amy's been ignoring my existence.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Silver walk up to me. "Hey man, what's with the long face?"

"Amy and I are... having a 'break', I think." I said in a monotone voice.

"At least it's not a break-up." he shrugged.

"Not. Helping." I gritted my teeth as I closed my locker and leaned against it.

"Chill, dude. But... I saw you two sitting together during lunch?"

"She didn't talk to me much. We just sat there eating while I stare at her." I replied sadly.

"What about in classes? Don't you always sit together?"

"Same thing. She only focused on the teacher. She only talked to me when it was about school work." I explained.

"That sucks." was all he could say.

I sighed once again. "What do I do?" I said desperately.

Silver only shrugged at me. "I don't know. Blaze and I never fought."

I just rolled my eyes at him. _'Thanks...'_ I thought with sarcasm before spotting Amy about to exit the school building.

"AMY!" I called after her causing her to stop and look at me. When I reached her, I noticed that she was holding her books. I guess she was about to go home. "I'll drive you home." I suggested.

"No thanks. I'm okay with walking..." she replied dully. She reached out for the door lever but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Okay, I'm still your boyfriend." I reminded her.

"I know, I just wanna walk." she insisted.

"Amy, just let me drive you. If you really wanna walk, then I'm coming with you." I offered.

"What about your car?" she asked.

"I'll leave it here." I said seriously.

"Sonic, just let me walk."

"Amy, why are you making this hard for me? _Nothing_ happened between me and her." I said in a tired tone.

"I know that..." she looked down.

"Then why are you like that?"

She turned away from me. "It just reminds me of how many girls you got."

"So? You're my first girlfriend. I never liked those girls." I said truthfully.

Amy looked at me, directly in the eyes. Her eyes were quivering and glossy. "But what if you get tired of me?"

I sighed in frustration. I can't believe she's asking me this. I know I was a player but... Oh forget it, Sonic! You can't blame her. I used to get a girl, only to get rid of her as soon as my eyes meet another. But Amy needs to know that she's different to me, that she means something to me than other girls. I sighed and looked at her with honest eyes.

"Amy, I would never get tired of you..."


	25. Make Up, Make Out!

**Sonic's POV!**

Home at last! And if you're wondering, yes, I drove Amy home. But she just stared out the window, ignoring me. It took me forever to get her in the car!

I sighed. I was lying on my bed, staring at Amy's room. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She didn't even bother looking up!

I can't take this anymore!

I stood up from my bed and went out my room and to my balcony. I leaned on the edge and jumped onto Amy's balcony. She didn't seem go notice me since she was still reading a book.

I knocked on her glass doors making a tapping sound. Amy's ears perked up and looked up at me. I gestured for her to open the glass door. She seemed to hesitate for a moment but stood up and and opened it anyway.

"What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" I asked immediately.

Amy looked at me for a few moments before she moved out of the way and allowed me to enter. She sat back on her bed while I sat next to her.

"What 'cha doin'?" I asked. What? I didn't know what to say, okay?!

"Studying." she replied in an 'obviously' tone. She continued reading right after.

I sighed tiredly. "Look, I can't stand the fact that you're upset at me for nothing. I told you, nothing happened between me and-"

"I know that..." she mumbled, enough for me to hear as she interrupted me.

"Then stop being like that to me." I said before exhaling. "I hate it when you're like that."

"Stop being like what?" Amy asked as if nothing happened.

"Stop being... _that._ "

Amy sighed, closing her book before finally looked at me. "Okay, I'm sorry..." she said sincerely. "I'm just scared to lose you..." she feebly said.

I looked at her with a 'seriously?' kind of look. "What? You'll never lose me, Ames."

Amy looked down and started playing with her fingers. "Sonic, you attract girls just by looking at them. Each and every girl is drooling over you."

"I don't care about them." I rolled my eyes. "I only care about you... more that anyone."

A small smile crept on her muzzle. "Weeks have passed and I _still_ can't believe you're my boyfriend..." she said, giggling slightly.

I smiled at her. "Well, believe it babe."

Amy rolled her eyes at the word, 'babe'. "Wanna help me study?" she suggested.

I groaned. "I don't wanna..." I whined childishly before pouting. I fell beck on her bed and continued to pout.

Amy chuckled at my behavior before grabbing her book. "Just don't distract me then..."

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Finally done with studying. Me and Sonic were currently in my balcony watching the night sky. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his muzzle on top of my head.

"You know, after years of being neighbors I never thought you'd be my first girlfriend." Sonic stated.

"I know right..." I concurred. I spun around his arms so that I was facing him. His arms never leaving my waist.

"What is it with your eyes that I can't stop staring at." Sonic stated than questioned.

I smirked at him in reply. "Oh, so you wanna flirt right now?" I teased.

"Even your voice is beautiful." he said, ignoring my remark.

I rolled my eyes playfully while giggling. I batted my eyes teasingly at him. "Why thank you..."

Sonic continued to smile at me while at stared at his lime green eyes. So beautiful...

"So, I was thinking..." he said, trailing off.

"About?"

"Us."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Us? Why does he wanna talk about us? "What about us?"

"How long will we last?" he asked trailing off looking gloomy.

I looked at him worriedly only to see sadness in his eyes. I pursed my lips and looked at him in the eye. "Well how long do you want us to last?"

Sonic stated at my eyes as I waited in anticipation. This is my first relationship, and this is his as well. I can see why he asked that question. Not all first relationship last. What he said next made my heart melt...

"Forever..."

My lips curled into a smile, but he was still looking down sadly. Is he afraid of losing me too?

I tiptoed up to him slowly, leaning towards him until our lips brushed one another. Landing a kiss on his lips before I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt something inside me burst as his grip around my body tightened.

I felt him lick my lips, asking for entrance. I complied willingly. Our tongues danced making my body tingle on pleasure, almost releasing a moan. Wow, this is my first make out session.

Sadly, we had to pull away to take a breather. We leaned in making our foreheads touch as we both panted for air.

"W-Wow..." Sonic breathed, his face completely flushed. "You're good..."

"And you're better..." I smiled, panting lightly.

When Sonic regained his breath, he started leaning in again for another kiss. I stopped him by placing my hands on his chest.

I smirked at him slyly. "That's enough for tonight." I giggled.

Sonic groaned in response, rolling his eyes. "I never knew there were negative effects in dating a good girl." he pouted.

I slapped his shoulders playfully. "I can be bad!" I protested.

"Sure you can..." he said with sarcasm.

"I can!" I giggled.

"Okay okay, whatever..." he said, his eyes drifting to his watch and looking back at me. "I should get some sleep. I'm kinda tired..."

I smiled at him. "Okay. I should too."

He smiled at me again. "You'll ride with me to school, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Like I have a choice."

Sonic chuckled as my comment and kissed me on gone cheek. Once he pulled away, I immediately missed his lips on my skin. "Goodnight, Juliet."

I giggled as he unwrapped his arms from me. "Night, Romeo."

I watched as he jumped onto his balcony and face me. He winked at me while I rolled my eyes and blew a kiss to his before I went inside my room while he did the same.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

As I closed my curtains, I could feel myself grin goofily before turning around to see Scourge lying on my bed with a smirk.

"Dude, thanks for that little show." he teased.

I only ignored him. As if he and Rosy doesn't do that. I didn't mind him lying on my bed though... I walked to my bed and flopped down, my smile never leaving my face.

Scourge gave me a strange look. "Hey, I just teased you, you know?"

I just continued grinning dreamily at the ceiling when I felt him poke my cheek. "Hm? Oh yeah, whatever..."

Scourge furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Whatever? Not the reaction I was expecting..." he said before watching me as I continued smiling at the ceiling. "You okay?" he asked.

I sighed happily. I didn't know what I did next, but all I know is that I admitted in front of my eldest brother of what I felt for Amy by saying those five words:

"I think I love Amy..."


	26. ILY!

**Sonic's POV!**

I was still on my bed, staring at my rooms ceiling like a crazy person while my brother looked at me with wide eyes.

"YOU LOVE AMY?!"

I just sighed dreamily. "I don't know... I think so..." I replied as I feel Scourge stare at me worriedly.

Scourge furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you even know what love is?"

"The strange feeling you get when you see Amy everywhere..." I replied, facing him. "Is that what you mean?"

Scourge sighed. "Dude, Amy's your first girlfriend. I'm sorry for doubting but it's just that..." he paused briefly before continuing. "You used to treat love as if it was a game, now you're saying you're in love?"

**(A/N: Hypocrite...)**

"Is it wrong?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I'm not saying it's wrong," he said, sitting up. "I'm just saying that–"

"I should tell her." I said, sitting up cutting Scourge off.

"What? NO!" he exclaimed, pushing me back down.

"No?"

"Yes, NO!" he said. "Listen, Amy has never experienced love either..." he explained. "Telling her will only shock her..."

I glanced up at the ceiling again, taking in the information my brother provided. I felt a little down at what Scourge said. How am I supposed to tell her?

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Next day at school. Me and Amy were at the library. She was reading a book while I was just watching her, thinking, I think I love her... No, I _do_ love her.

I can't really use any of my techniques when I was a player. Those never work on her. So, I guess I'll just be really sweet to her and see if she loves me back.

I smiled and looked at her in a way like I was daydreaming. Amy noticed this prompting her to look up from her book and look at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Duh, the most beautiful girl in the world." I flirted, causing her to giggled and go back to reading.

I just chuckled slightly and stood up. "Be back in a sec, I'll give try to find a book." I said. Well, we are at the library, might as well read.

I started roaming around the library. What kind of book should I read? I went to the fiction aisle, subject books, spanish, sci-fi, comics, but none of them were interesting. Some girls would smile at me, but I would just ignore them. I mean come on, other girls don't interest me anymore, ever since I had Ames.

I sighed as I found myself reaching for a book called, 'How to Tell Her', which pretty much fits my situation perfectly.

I opened the book and began reading. Some of the pages were, 'How to tell her you're cancelling your date', 'How to tell her she looks like a wreck'. I kept on flipping through the pages until one chapter caught my eye.

_'How to tell her you love her.'_

I am so borrowing this. I leaned on the bookshelf and read the chapter. I ended up reading some steps on how to tell her I love her. It read...

_Step 1: Kiss her_ _every time_ _you're not doing anything._

Hmm, I see.

_Step 2: Buy her flowers, or a simple rose._

Okay, got it.

_Step 3: Be clingy, hold her hand._

Really? Alright then...

_Step 4: Compliment her everyday._

Been doing it ever since we dated.

_Step 5: When you think she loves you back already... Just take a deep breath, and say it, 'I Love You'..._

What? That's it? What kind of book is this? Whoever the author of this book is, is... a freaking genius! I buried my face in the book as I continued reading when suddenly...

"Sonic?"

I whipped around to face Amy, hiding the book behind me. "H–Hey, cutie..." I said leaning over to kiss her on the lips. I pulled back and her eyes were widened with her mouth in a perfect small 'o'.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Um, ready to go?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Y–Yeah... Come on, beautiful." I smiled nervously as I intertwined our hands. I can't really borrow the book now, maybe I should just leave it. I think I remembered everything.

I placed the book back on its shelf before Amy and I exited the library, heading for our class.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Well, me and Sonic were driving back home in his car. He's been acting a little weird. He kept on complimenting me and kissing me for no reason. Not that I'm complaining but It's kinda awkward. He kissed me out of nowhere when we were in line at the cafeteria, and complimented me when the teacher was having a lecture. And the whole day.

"What'cha starin' at, pretty lady?" Sonic smirked taking a quick glance at me before looking back at the road.

I giggled slightly with a blush. "You're doing it again..."

We had finally arrived in our home and Sonic parked his car at the front. As soon as the vehicle stopped, he faced me with a smile.

"Doing what again, cutie?" he said.

I giggled and rolled my eyes playfully. "Complimenting me."

Sonic's smile faded, a small blush forming on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his neck shyly. "Y–You don't like me complimenting you?" he asked softly.

I sighed. "No, I do. I love you complimenting me..."

"Then...?"

"You're just doing it a lot more often than usual..." I stated.

Sonic just smiled before getting out of the car. He sped to my side and opened the car door, holding out a hand.

I smiled at him and took his hand. "Thanks." I smiled as he helped me out.

Sonic closed the car door, not letting go of my hand. Instead, he intertwined my hand on his as he walked me to my door. That's another thing he's been doing all day, hold my hand, though I like it. We stopped at my door and just looked at each other until I gave him a strange look.

"Okay, something's up with you." I stated.

Sonic looked down, kicking a rock. "N–No, nothing's up with me..." he said nervously.

"Sonic, you've done nothing today but stare at me, kiss me, complement me, and hold my hand for no reason." I said, pointing it out.

"I have a reason, you're my girlfriend..." he replied shyly.

Girlfriend. I still get the tingles when I hear him say that. It makes me feel... special. I smiled at him. He is just so sweet! But I was just a little worried.

"Are you afraid to lose me?" I asked, making him look up and face me.

"W–What?"

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Okay, I'm glad she doesn't get why I'm doing all this. It's not that I'm afraid to lose her, I just don't know how I'm gonna say I love her.

Buuut let's just go with it...

"U–Um, yeah..." I lied.

Amy smiled at me before leaning in and wrapping her arms around my neck. We stared at each other before she closed the gap between us and landed a sweet kiss on my lips. I kissed back immediately until she pulled away, smiling.

"Sonic, you'll never lose me..." she smiled.

"How sure am I?" I asked with a smile. I wasn't prepared for what she said next, because when I heard her say those words, the whole world froze around me.

"Because I love you..."

My eyes widened as every part of my body stiffened. My body stopped moving, and I think my heart too. I don't know what to say! What should I do?! SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!

"Y–You Wha–what?" I managed to speak. Really, that's all you've got? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Amy's eyes widened as she realized what she had said before quickly pulling away from me. "Uh, I mean–I... I gotta go inside!" she exclaimed, opening her front door quickly.

"Amy wait!"

"Talk-to-you-later!" she spoke so quickly I almost didn't understand her. She rushed in and closed the door, leaving me standing there.

I just stood there staring at her door. As the seconds went by, I couldn't help but smile, my smile getting bigger every minute ghat passed as I've made my decision.

I'm gonna tell her I love her too.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I probably freaked him out! Oh gosh. That's it, I just ruined my first relationship. Ugh!

I was in my room, caging my head with my hands as I thought about what happened. I sat on my bed with a panicked expression, cursing at myself.

"My life is ruined, ruined, ruined!" I chanted. "Sonic is probably gonna break up with me..."

"AMY!"

My head jerked up, my eyes darting towards the source of the sound. The balcony. Oh no... "It's Sonic!"

I slowly stood up and nervously made my way to the balcony. I opened the glass doors and peeked only to see Sonic leaning on his balcony... smirking. I smiled at him nervously, kinky half of my body was revealed.

"Come here." he chuckled.

I gulped and slowly advanced to the edge of my balcony. Once I reached Sonic, I felt my legs shaking from nervousness. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Look-I'm-sorry-I-freaked-you-out!" I exclaimed, talking so fast. "And please, please, please, don't break up with me because I kn–"

"Hey," Sonic chuckled, cutting me off. "What are you so tensed about?" he smiled while I averted my eyes from him, looking anywhere but him. "Amyyy..." he teased. He gently took my chin and made me face him. "Hey," he smiled. "I Love You too..."

I felt my heart beat quicken its pace. "W–what?" I stammered.

Sonic chuckled at my reaction. "I said I Love You..."

"Y–You do?" I asked with a slight smiled.

He chuckled again. "Yeah, I do."

I can't believe it. That sentence, 'I Love You'. He actually said it. Sonic and I remained at our balcony, staring, smiling, and blushing all at the same time.

3 words, 2 seconds, 1 moment...


	27. Lovestruck!

**Amy's POV!**

I was at my balcony, leaning on the edge, reading a book, smiling. Yes, I'm smiling. I don't even think I'm focused on the book anymore. I'm too focused on thinking of the fact that Sonic loves me. And I love him back.

Sonic is just having lunch, so I'm stuck here all alone... just, thinking. Okay, maybe daydreaming.

I smiled behind my book. "Sonic loves me... Sonic loves me... Sonic..."

"... loves you..."

I yelped in shock, jerking my face up to see a smirking green hedgehog. "Manic?! I–I was just... erm, you know... um..." I stammered nervously.

Manic chuckled at me. "Yeah don't worry, I won't tell Sonia. She'll probably freak out."

I forcibly smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

Manic sighed at my question. "Just getting some fresh air." he paused. "So this is what it's like to be Sonic. Man, I should've really gotten this room."

I gave him a look. "Well it's a good thing he got that room, because if he didn't, I'd probably still be single right now." I giggled.

"I could've been your boyfriend." he joked.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You're not my type." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Ah, finally. I had finished lunch and I was full. Mom makes the best meal! I wonder if Amy's as good as her, or maybe even better! I sighed as I head up to my room. I reached my room and found my door... open?

"That's strange..." I mumbled. I always close my door. I walked in slowly and scanned my room. I heard laughing at my balcony.

Who's Amy talking to?

I peeked through the glass doors and found a green hedgehog with spikes, laughing. The one and only, Manic the Hedgehog. I swear my siblings don't know what privac–

"No really, if I was your balcony neighbor, I could've been your boyfriend in a day."

WHAT THE F–?!

"Uh–hm..."

THAT'S IT!

I quickly opened the glass doors with force while making sure I was careful not to break it. I stomped my way towards the balcony, glaring at my brother in anger.

"Oh, hey dude." Manic gave me a cheeky grin. Why you –I'm gonna slap that grin off your face, spiky!

"Don't, 'Hey Dude' me!" I scowled at him.

"Sonic, relax." Amy tried.

"We'll talk later..." I said softly at Amy, but firm at the same time. "Right now, I'm dealing with you!" I said towards Manic.

Manic furrowed his eyebrows and raised his arms up in surrender while I continued to snarl at him.

"Sonic, he wasn't being serious."

I glared at Manic and gave him a look that says, 'Get the hell out of here!'. He understood and tiptoed out of my room. I glared at him he whole time and when he was out, I looked back at Amy.

"Sonic, he was just joking."

"I don't like those kind of jokes." I said angrily leaning on the edge of the balcony, placing my chin at the railing with a pout.

"What kind of jokes?" I heard her ask as a avoided eye contact.

"Jokes that make me jealous..." I grumbled angrily blushing as I looked away from her.

I heard her giggled slightly making my blush a darker shade of red making me feel more embarrassed. I looked to the side, the railing of the balcony pushing my left cheek making it look chubby. I rolled my eyes, now she was laughing at me.

When her laughing ceased, she used two of her fingers to lift my chin up. This gesture caused me to look at her eyes, who were half lidded and gave me a sly look.

"You're so cute sometimes." she said, smiling a lazy smile like a Cheshire cat.

"I just..." I flushed, scratching the back of my neck as I looked at her shyly. "... really love you..." I breathed out.

Amy's smile widened and she leaned in to give me a kiss on the lips. As soon as her sweet lips landed on mine, I kissed back softly. I closed my eyes feeling the moment.

Amy pulled back seconds later. "I really love you too..." she smiled softly at me making me feel warm inside.

My lips curved into a smile as I turned away, trying to hide my blush. "I'm not used to girls making me blush..." I chuckled slightly.

Amy smirked in triumph at my comment. "Well get used to it, because I'm the only girl who has the ability to do that to you."

While staring at Amy, I was thinking... wow, she's blooming. People say every girl gets 20% more beautiful when they're in a relationship. Her eyes became shinier, her body looks more sexier, and her hair looks great. She's really blooming... or is it just in my eyes? Who cares! She looks gorgeous and I know it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she smirked slyly and suspiciously at the same time.

I just continued smiling at her as I watched her. She looked at my eyes, smiling as well.

"You're just so... beautiful." I said sincerely.

Her smirk faded and turned into her shy ones as she bowed her head, blushing profusely. She looked up at me once her blush calmed down, her eyes having that sparkle again. She smiled at me.

"You know, before Cream met Tails, she told me, 'My dream guy is someone who just says I'm beautiful for no reason.'"

"Well, I guess I'm a dream guy for girls." I said proudly.

Amy kept silent for a while, smirking at me. "No. You're a dream guy for Amelia Rose the Hedgehog. The one and only." she giggled.

"You're a selfish little girl." I teased.

Amy slapped my shoulders playfully while I just chuckled. Throughout the day, we just chatted for hours, just laughing and being sweet around each other.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

It was five in the afternoon and Sonic and I were taking a stroll in the street. His arm was around me as we walked.

"That girl over there looks cute, maybe she should be my next target." Sonic teased as she pointed towards a female cyan hedgehog with blue eyes.

His tease made me slap his chest... _not_ playfully.

"OW!" Sonic whimpered, rubbing his red chest. "I was just joking." he chuckled lightly.

"Well I don't like jokes like that!" I pouted.

"Jokes like what?"

"Jokes that make me jealous..." I muttered shyly just like he did earlier.

This caused Sonic to chuckle and pull me closer to him. I could feel him place his nose near my left ear and hair and inhaled. "Don't worry Juliet," he breathed through my hair making me shiver. "You'll always be my girl..."

I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. I never thought this day would come. I never thought I'd be in a relationship like this. My brain would always come first, but now my heart is ahead of the race.

"You know, I never imagined it would be us that would end up together..." I sighed. I know we've said this a couple of times, but it's just so... unbelievable.

"I know. I read it in your diary."

I stopped in my tracks. "You did what?!" I growled.

Sonic chuckled at me as if it was nothing. "You leave your glass door unlock sometimes, so I snuck in and saw your diary."

"You snuck in my room! Why?!"

"Sometimes I can't sleep because I was thinking of you..." he paused as a smile crept up on my face but fought if back because I was mad. "So, I would sneak in your room and watch you sleep."

**(A/N: Not creepy at all, Sonic.)**

"That's sweet," I smiled, referring to the, 'can't sleep 'cuz I was thinking of you' part. "But what else did you read in my diary?!" I glared at him.

Sonic snickered. "Oh, nothing much."

"Good." I sighed in relief.

"March 3, 2016... Dear Diary, I saw Sonic in his room shirtless! He was so hot!" Sonic chuckled making me stop in my tracks and my eyes to widen.

"YOU READ MY WHOLE DIARY?!"


	28. Tease!

**Amy's POV!**

I was with Sonic and we were still walking home. He didn't stop teasing me about my diary and it was starting to get annoying.

"September 24, 2016, Dear Diary," Sonic started, smirking at me. "Sonic kept staring at me during math class today, so I acted cute the whole time so he wouldn't stop."

I groaned profusely. "Alright, alright..." I glared at him. "I think we've already established that my whole diary is about you." I crossed my arms, looking away with a puff.

"Awe~ Is someone mad?" Sonic taunted, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I didn't answer him, however. We reached our homes and stopped at my front door. He unwrapped his arms around me and faced me.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." Sonic said, holding both of my hands and lightly swung them back and forth. He just smiled, not wanting to let go.

I smiled but squinted my eyes at him. "I better not catch you sneaking into my room and reading my diary again..."

He only chuckled at me. "No promises." he said making me roll my eyes and turned around, about to walk inside. "What? No kiss?" he said with a sad look.

My hand stopped at the door knob as I turned around to face him with a smirk on my face. A kiss, huh?

Sonic just stood there with an innocent look on his face. He had his hands on his pockets smiling cutely, waiting patiently for a kiss.

I giggled at him and walked back. I smirked as I leaned in and gave him a quick peck in the cheek. I pulled away grinning as I saw the look of disappointment on his face.

"I am not satisfied." he said with a shake of his head.

I just giggled again and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged my waist closely and we both leaned in till our foreheads touched.

"You're such a guy."

Sonic smiled. "Just shut up and kiss me."

I giggled again and leaned in closing the gap between us. Our lips made contact and he immediately kissed back. The kiss lasted for seconds that felt like hours. I felt his tongue glide against my lips asking for an entrance making me pull away with a smirk.

"That's enough for today."

Sonic looked at me with an irritated look. His face was flushed like a tomato and I couldn't help but giggle at him, causing him to pout like a five year old.

I laughed at him as I unwrapped my arms around his neck. I turned around to walk inside but his arms were still around me, preventing me from going in. He made me turn around and the first thing I noticed was his smirk.

"You're not going anywhere..."

I crossed my arms against my chest with a playful roll of eyes. "Sonic, it's eight already and I'm tired." I said lazily with a small yawn.

Sonic chuckled when he saw me emit a small yawn, making me glare at him. "Come on, it's still early. And besides, it's weekend."

"No. I wanna sleep." I said with a pout, putting my hands at my side.

"Come on, let's go to a party and get drunk." Sonic suggested making me cross my arms and give him a look. "I'm kidding of course." he chuckled.

I shook my head and removed his arms around me. "I'm going to bed, I need to wake up early tomorrow."

Sonic furrowed his eyebrows with a puzzled look. "Why?"

"We're visiting our relatives." I replied. "It's a three hour drive."

Sonic's face morphed into a shocked look as he looked at me wide-eyed. "What?! You're leaving tomorrow! What am I supposed to do on a weekend?"

My eyes shifted to the left as O pursed my lips. "I don't know... do something." I said making his eyes close in frustration and a groan to escape his lips. "Unless you can convince my parents to come with us." I smirked.

Sonic groaned. "I'll just stay home..."

I just giggled, knowing he's still afraid of my dad. I leaned in over to give him one last kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, I'm heading inside." I smiled.

Sonic was pouring like he was a child, still. " Whatever..." he mumbled, looking at the ground.

I giggled slightly and headed inside. I peeked through our window curtains and watches as Sonic went home with his hands in his pockets.

I better head to my room.

The only weird going about being in a relationship with your balcony neighbor is that when you say goodbye at the front door, you see each other again at the balcony.

I went into my room and there he was, leaning on his balcony already. He spotted me and motioned his finger to make me approach him.

I giggled quietly as J approached him. "I thought we said goodbye already?" I smirked as I leaned on the edge of my balcony, making our faces inches apart.

"Technically, you didn't." Sonic said. "You just said, 'Goodnight, I'm heading inside.'" he said, mimicking my voice in a hight pitched tone.

"I don't sound like that." I said, giving him a look.

"Yeah... you actually do." he chortled. "Plus, you do that flirtatious hair flipping." he said, flipping his quills like a girl would.

I tittered at him, hitting his chest playfully. "Okay Mr. Romeo, I really need to get to bed."

Sonic closed his eyes again and moaned in frustration. "Why don't me have dinner first? My mom's cooking your favorite."

I sighed at him. "Sonic, as much as I want to, I can't. I really need to rest."

Sonic sighed sadly in a fake way. "Fine... I'll just stand here... in my balcony... alone... just watching you sleep... in boredom... sigh sigh sigh sigh sigh..."

**(A/N: Note that he didn't sigh, he just said the word, 'sigh'.)**

That made me giggle. Sonic always make me laugh and he doesn't even know it. They say that bad boys are fun, good guys are sweet, and a funny guy can make you fall in love without even letting you know it.

**(A/N: In my opinion, Sonic is all three of 'em!)**

And I think that theory proved to be true. I wasn't even thinking when I told him I loved him. It just came out. But that's what's great about love... it find ways.

"Fine..." I groaned. "Wanna help me sleep?" I smirked.

"What, like cuddle in bed with you?" he said a little too eagerly.

"Mm-hm," I hummed. "You could say that..."

Sonic grinned at me goofily. "With pleasure, madam!" he said.

I moved aside and watched him jump to my balcony. "Just be quiet, I don't want my dad barging in my room to find you sleeping next to me."

"No problemo."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

It was nine already and I'm in bed with Amy snuggled up against me like a baby. I was playing with her soft and smooth pink hair. I never slept, never snored, and never closed my eyes throughout the night as I watched her sleep.

Don't get me wrong, I love watching my Ames sleep. I do it all the time when I sleep in her room -I would sneak in her room and cuddle with her in her sleep, don't tell her!- but I'm kinda bored.

... where's Amy's diary...?

I moved my arm a little to see if it was under the bed. It was really dark so I didn't see much. I caught a glimpse of blue I'm the dark and a took a closer look and... jackpot! It was her diary!

I looked at it and it looked different for some reason. It was colored baby blue with sparkly designs. Kinda childish...

Hm, let's see... Oh here it is... written today! I lied and began reading it.

_October 31,_   
_Dear Diary,_   
_Today I went to the yogurt stand and it was nice and cold._

I paused. _'That's cute.'_ I thought with a grin. Oh Ames, can't you get any cuter? I sighed as I continued.

_After that, my mom bought me a teddy bear!_

I stopped. Okay, that's weird...

_And then I saw my favorite color today!_

I looked at the diary with a strange look. Is she really this childish or is it just her plain normal self? I continued to read her diary and blah blah blah. That was _pretty_ childish... but the last statement caught my eye that made my heart drop.

_'And then mom told me, we're moving.'_


	29. First & Last!

**Sonic's POV!**

My eyes couldn't focus on anything else besides the diary before me. _'_ _She's moving! Is she serious?!'_ I thought, abruptly sitting up causing Amy to wake up.

Amy's tired emerald eyes squinted up at me and gave me a tired smile. "H-Hey... wh-why are you still up?" she asked, sitting up weakly.

I didn't answer her. Instead, my arms shot out towards the lamp and pulled it on. Once there was light, I glared at her. "Do you mind explaining this?!" I said strictly, showing her the diary. I waited in anticipation as she narrowed her eyes to read it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU'RE MOVING!" I told her angrily, my voice sounding as if I was disappointed and betrayed -which, I probably am.

Instead for an explanation I was asking for, her smile faded as she looked at me in disbelief and hurt. "Sonic, I'm not moving."

My eyes flared angrily at her, clearly blinded by my anger, my mind didn't process her answer, instead, still looking for an explanation. "Then explai-"

"That's my old diary..."

My eyes widened as her blunt answer wiggled its way into my clouded mind. Say what? I looked at her in shock as she looked at me blankly, my mouth hanging open slightly. Wow, I should have thought this out more.

Amy sighed at me with a disappointed look. "I can't believe you'd think that I'll leave you. You know me better than that, Sonic." she said as I closed my mouth, staying silent, and placed the diary near the lamp. "And I can't believe you still read my diary! It's private, Sonic!"

I looked down at my fingers. "I know..." I trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"Then why did you read it?" she asked strictly.

"I just..." I hesitated. "... wanted to know stuff..."

Amy crossed her arms as her face reddened with anger, her eyes widening. "You wanted to know stuff?! As in my private stuff? Sonic, my diary is a place for me, and only _me_!"

"Yeah, I know..."

"And yet you still read it."

I let out a sigh because we're basically having a small fight that could lead to a big one. Ugh, why do I have to be so stupid!

"I just really needed to know stuff..." I said quietly.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked sternly.

"... just stuff..." I answered again but immediately regretted it when Amy closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sonic I don't care what reason it is, my diary is _my_ diary!"

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly. "I just really needed to-"

"-Know stuff. Yeah, I get it." she said, cutting me off before facing me with an irritated look. "What's so important about this, 'stuff' anyway?"

"Nothing..." I murmured, avoiding her eyes.

"Why can't you just tell me?!"

"'Cuz I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"It's nothing!" I argued back.

Amy glared at me angrily. "Fine, don't tell me! I'm not even sure if I can trust you anymore..."

Hearing that sentence broke my heart into a million pieces. I could feel myself tear up but I held it in. Bad boys don't cry. I immediately stood up from the bed and looked at Amy. Before I knew it, I told her everything with my voice cracking.

"Fine, you wanna know?! I read your diary 'cuz I wanted to know stuff about our relationship! I never really took love seriously till now... This is my first relationship, Amy, and... I just... I just wanted to know if I'm doing everything right..."

I looked at her sadly yet guiltily as she looked at me with wide eyes. My voice cracked when I spoke, but I have to release every little thing in my mind right now.

"I know you write about me a lot and... I just really want to know... if you think about me almost everyday... I wanna know if you think this relationship is going well... I wanna know if I'm being a good boyfriend... and I wanna know, I just _really_ wanna know... if I'm making you happy."

Amy looked at with wide eyes, shock was written all over her face. These thing had been bothering me ever since we got together. My eye lids lower as I watched Amy looked at me, speechless.

I released a small sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for reading your diary, and... I hope you could forgive me."

With that said, I looked down on the floor and turned to exit her room. I went through the glass doors and to her balcony, jumping on the edge and to my balcony, and going inside my room to sleep...

... even though I won't be able to...

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

It was now seven in the morning and I felt bad for Sonic. I wasn't able to talk to him last night because he went to his room to sleep. I sighed sadly, knowing I might not be able to talk to him because we're leaving in a few minutes to visit my relatives.

I was sitting on my study table staring blankly at my diary, my current diary. It was just a plain red colored leather diary.

Last night, what Sonic said was probably the sweetest thing I've heard from him, or from _anyone_ for that matter. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. All he wanted to know what if he was doing everything right.

I sighed and looked out through my glass doors hopelessly when I saw Sonic leaning on the edge of his balcony. His elbows were placed on the railing, his hands formed into fists as his cheeks rests there as he looked down. He seemed pretty upset.

Finally having enough of this, I stood up from my seat and went out my balcony. Sonic's face shot up and faced me, but eventually looked back down sadly.

I slowly approached him but he didn't bother looking at me and instead, played with his fingers with an emotionless look.

"I left already..." I heard him say in a monotoned voice.

I leaned on the edge just like him and grabbed his chin gently. I lifted his face up to make him look at me. I gave him a small, weak smile.

"Wanna read my diary?"

Sonic was kinda offended by my question but I was serious. I went back inside to grab my diary, and went back out leaning in the edge holding my diary. I looked at him directly in his eyes as I read my diary out loud.

"November 4, 2016, dear diary," I began, glancing at Sonic to see him not looking at me. "Today, Sonic and I had a little fight because he had no respect for my privacy..."

I paused, looking at Sonic as he stared at the ground, probably feeling guilty for himself but I wasn't finished.

"But, he said some things last night that went stuck on my mind. He just wanted to know if he was doing everything right as a boyfriend." I said, seeing his mood hadn't changed. "But that's still not a good reason for him to read my diary."

This time, Sonic closed his eyes, probably thinking he just ruined this relationship. There was only one last sentence on my diary and it was my favorite part.

"But I want him to know that he's doing everything, and I mean _everything_ perfectly..."

I closed my diary and looked at him with a small -almost faint- smile. He raised his head up a little with his eyes wide but still with a straight face.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" I smirked.

Sonic looked back down and stared at his fingers for a while creating a moment of silence before looking back up to stare at me. "I'm sorry..."

I giggled at him and rolled my eyes playfully. "I was thinking something more like an, 'I Love You'"

"Y-You still love me?" he asked softly yet hopefully, as if he was a child praying Santa was real.

I smiled and grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers together. "Of course I do, I never stopped loving you..." I said with look of sincerity, assuring him.

"You're not mad?"

I hummed in reply. "At first I was," I smiled. "But you just wanted to know what my thoughts are about our relationship..." I said as I gently swayed our arms from side to side as he bowed his head.

"I feel so embarrassed right now."

I giggled at his blushing face. He looked so cute right now. It was as if he was a child that peed his pants and got caught for it.

"Sonic, it's okay. I understand why you're too worried about keeping this relationship strong. Just be yourself, don't try too hard, 'cuz that's the Sonic the Hedgehog I fell in love with."

To my delight, Sonic finally grew a weak smile with those lips. His cheeks, a rosy red color. "So, am I fulfilling the standards of a good boyfriend?"

My smile grew bigger at his question. I've never expected that, Sonic the Hedgehog, past bad boy/player to transform into the most loyal, caring, loving and sweet boyfriend of all. Guys like him don't just grow on trees anywhere.

"Yes, yes you are."

I smiled as I stood on my tiptoes to reach him and gave him a quick soft kiss on the lips. I pulled away slightly, my face still near his as I watched his smile grew bigger. It wasn't one of his annoying smirk, it was a sincere and happy smile.

"Hey Ames..." he said, trailing off.

I tittered slightly. "What?"

"I want this to be my first and last relationship." Sonic said with a look of softness and seriousness.

I smiled at the sweetest and most adorable statement he said about us. I smiled at him as we stared each other in the eye.

"Yeah, me too..."


	30. Vacation!

**Sonic's POV!**

Soon after Amy and I talked in our balcony, I helped her pack her stuff for her trip to her relatives. We were almost finished by now.

"Okay, I think that's everything." Amy said as she placed her fists on her hips.

I sighed and looked down sadly. "I really wanna come with you..."

"Then come with me." Amy suggested hugging my waist and looking up at me with those big eyes of hers.

"Nah, it's okay." I smiled. "You'll be back by tonight, right?"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows at me. "What? No, I'll be back tomorrow."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Me and my family are spending the night there." she said, making me even more shocked.

"What?! I thought you were only visiting them for the day?" I asked.

"Didn't you even notice that I packed some clothes?" she asked, looking at me.

Actually, I got a little confused as to why she would even pack clothes. I thought it was just a girl think of some sorts.

"But I–... b–but you... I can't survive a weekend without you!" I blurted out.

"Then come with me..." she suggested, yet again.

"Fine, I will!"

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Okay, so now I'm in the staircase hiding/spying on Sonic as he talked to my parents. Haha, yep... he had to ask permission. He came over to my house like a minute ago.

"So, do you mind if I come along?" Sonic asked, scratching the back of his ear nervously.

My parents were in front of him. Mom had his palms together as she looked at Sonic expectantly while dad had his arms crossed, staring at Sonic sternly.

"Of course you can!" mom said cheerfully without missing a beat.

"Hm, fine..." dad said with a serious look. I was so happy that Sonic could come that I couldn't help myself.

"YES!"

_'Oops...'_ I thought with a sweat drop as everyone jerked their heads up towards the place I was sitting in and I just smiled at them nervously.

"Uh, um... H–Hey Sonic..." I laughed awkwardly. "So, you're coming with us?"

"Didn't you hear from that hiding place of yours?" Sonic smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and went down the stairs bringing my bag with me. I stopped I'm front of them and faced Sonic. "We leave in a few minutes. Do you have time to get packed?"

"Oh, um, yeah... I only need a few clothes." Sonic said. "We're only staying for one night, right?"

"Oh yes dear, only one night, then we go back home." myom beamed, pursing her lips. "Oh, by the way, does Aleena know you're coming?"

"Oh, um, not yet." Sonic replied with a sheepish look. "I better go home for a while."

My mom nodded. "Okay dear, we'll be loading the car. We'll wait for you." she smiled as Sonic nodded at her politely.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

Sonic just smiled at me and reached out a hand. I took it and we had our hands intertwined together as we went to his house. When we got there we searched for his mom and asked for permission. Once she agreed, we went to his room and the first thing I did was flop on his bed and watched him pack his stuff.

"Hurry up! I wanna see my relatives already..." I whined.

"How many relatives are we talking about, anyway?" Sonic asked, stuffing some shirts into his bag.

"Well, my aunt, uncle, cousins, some family friends... It's like a small reunion." I shrugged, sitting up his bed.

"Do they know you have a boyfriend?" he questioned, facing me.

"Hm, not really. But I'll introduce you once we get there..." I said.

"Awe~ How sweet..." Sonic said teasingly making me roll my eyes at him.

"Just hurry up."

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

"I'm all set!" Sonic announced, placing one strap of his backpack on his shoulder while his other hand held a blue jacket.

"Took you long enough..." I said blankly.

Sonic ignored my comment and reached out a hand at me. "Let's go..."

I took his hand and he helped me stand up from the bed. We went out the room and down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Sonic yelled as he opened the door of his house.

"Okay sweetie, stay safe!" Aleena yelled out from the kitchen. "Oh, and keep an eye on him, Amy!"

I giggled. "Will do, Aleena!" I yelled back.

Sonic and I both exited the house and spotted mom and dad loading the car. The car door was open and we could see Rosy playing with her phone. Typical Rosy.

We approached our car and I faced dad while Sonic placed his things on the car's trunk.

"Everything all set? Did we forget anything?" my dad said, looking through his list.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "Now can we please go?!" I whined.

My dad only chuckled at my choosing behavior with a small smile. "Alright, alright... Let's get a move on."

Sonic opened the door for me and helped me in. I was sitting in the middle with Rosy at my right and Sonic on my left. My parents got in and my dad started the engine before driving off.

During the first few minutes, it was silent as we drove. Sonic was staring out the window while my mom was humming to herself and I was silent until Rosy nudged me.

"What's big blue doing here?" Rosy whispered to me as she looked at me with a sly grin.

I shot her a sky smirk in return. "He's coming with us 'cuz he loves me so much."

Rosy rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever..."

"You're just jealous 'cuz I have a boyfriend and you don't..."

"Okay, that is so... true." Rosy admitted, staring off into space, probably thinking about a certain blue-eyed green hedgehog.

**(A/N:** **Manic** **doesn't have blue eyes, right?)**

I giggled at her. "Don't worry, you'll find someone soon..."

I swore a saw her blush, but she just shrugged it off and looked out the car window. Wow, I forgot this was a three hour ride.

I sighed and rested my head on Sonic's shoulder. This action caused him to look at me and wrap his arm around me to make me feel more comfortable.

"Are you cold?" Sonic asked ever so softly as I nodded prompting him to cover me with his jacket.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks. It's gonna be a long ride, we should rest."

Sonic hummed in approval. "I agree. You should rest." he said, rubbing my arm to make me feel more warmer.

I giggled at him. "No, I mean _we_ should rest." I whispered back. Sonic is like a vampire. He likes staying up late till his eyes are fully shut.

Sonic groaned quietly. "But I'm not sleepy..." he murmured. "I'll just watch you sleep or listen to some music or something..."

I just rolled my eyes knowing I didn't have a choice. I'll never get him to sleep. I just snuggled up in his chest as he pulled out his earphones to listen to some music.

Then everything went black...

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

As my Ames sleeps on my chest, I listened to some of my beats. I loved music. If music was a person, it'll be my girlfriend. Next to chili dogs, running, and Amy. No, scratch that. No one can replace Amy.

I began to stroke her hair gently. It looked so soft and fluffy... like a marshmallow. Her fur looks like a cotton candy or something, and don't look at me as if I'm some kind of creep but it's the truth!

I looked out the window and saw that we were passing a lot of trees. I couldn't see any buildings nor houses. Even though I hate water... I prefer the beach than a farm –also because I get to see Amy in a bikini.

Oh please tell me there's a beach.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

It was dark and I felt something poking me. I realized that music was playing in my head. Have I gone insane? I opened my eyes and saw Amy smiling at me, and I noticed that my earphone was still in my ears. Dammit, did I fall asleep?!

I removed my earphones and noticed that the car was still moving. I faced Amy with a puzzled look. "What is it?"

"We're almost there..." she smiled excitedly.

I looked at my surroundings and noticed that we were like, in the middle of nowhere. Where in Möbius are we? Trees, trees, trees, that's all I see... besides some fences and the dirt road we're driving on.

It's like we're going to a f–... Oh no, please don't tell me... I gulped. "A–Amy... where do your relatives live?"

Amy was looked down on her phone playing PewDiePie's tuber simulator. "Oh, they live in this farm house..." she replied before looking up at me and smiling. "Looks like we're here..."

I felt the car stop moving and I was looking directly at the farm house in front me.

Oh please let me survive this...


	31. My Farm Girl!

**Sonic's POV!**

We entered the wooden -yet strong looking house right next to the barn. Mr. and Mrs. Rose came in first and immediately, I could hear the noise inside become louder. Then came Rosy, and finally, me and Amy came in side by side only to be greeted by her relatives.

"Aunt Jessie! Uncle Ronald!" Amy beamed as she hugged two older looking hedgehogs. One was a maroon furred female hedgehog with blue eyes, and the other was a grey furred male hedgehog with green eyes.

**(A/N: Those are just** **randoms** **:p)**

I stood awkwardly behind Amy as I watched her and her family have a little reunion with their relatives. It didn't help when Amy's little cousins -I guess- surrounded me.

"Daddy!" a small, yellow female hedgehog with green eyes shouted. She was the smallest among the three kids that surrounded me. "Who's this guy?" she asked as everyone's attention went to me.

Talk about awkward!

"Well, Rosy, is this your boyfriend?" the grey hedgehog, Ronald, smiles coming near me.

My ears twitched as I heard Amy giggle from the end of the room. I tried and saw her approach me as well, giggling. As soon as she approached me, she hugged my arm and smiled, "Nope, this one's mine..."

"Oh sweetie!" the maroon furred hedgehog, Jessie, cheered. "Your first boyfriend!"

"What's your name, kiddo?" Ronald asked.

I smiled at Amy's uncle as polite as I could. "Um, I'm Sonic." I said nervously as I felt the three kids still staring at me. I nudged Amy, and she immediately understood.

"Sonic, these are some of my cousins." Amy smiled as she placed her palms on top of a red hedgehog with orange eyes. "This is Jayson."

"Hey..." Jayson said with no evident interest. He was probably the oldest among the three, looking like at the age of 11 or 12.

"This is Mary..." Amy said, gesturing towards the second oldest female. She was an orange hedgehog with brown eyes, about 6 or 7. She only stared at me and nodded with curious eyes.

"And this is Jenny." Amy smiled as the female yellow hedgehog with green eyes, about 4 or 5 grinned at me.

"Why is his fur blue?" Mary asked out of the _blue_. I could hear Amy trying to contain her giggle beside me.

This is gonna be a long day...

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

It was already five in the afternoon and Amy's parents are sitting on the couch, telling stories about Amy and Rosy. Everyone was gathered around the living room. Either standing, leaning on the wall, or sitting on the ground.

Man, I should've just stayed home. It's so boring here. But this is probably better than _not_ seeing Any for a day. I sighed and gave Amy a little nudge, making her look at me. It was easy to tell that she was as bored as I am.

"Let's get out of here..." Amy whispered, making me chuckle as we both stood up from the couch.

We went out of the house -or is it just a really big cabin?- and saw nothing but nature. There were crop fields, trees, grass, flowers and other green and brown plants. It was so... Manic.

**(A/N: Anything green and brown reminds me of Manic.)**

"You have a really cool family." I smirked as I looked at Amy, placing my hands inside my pockets.

"Why thank you." Amy joked, acting like a princess.

We both stopped in front of the white fences that separates the road from the crop fields and I grabbed Amy by the waist and lift her up, making her sit on the fence as she grinned at me as I held her waist to keep her from falling.

"Sooo..." she trailed off as she leaned her head towards me.

I chuckled. "Sooo..." I mimicked her. The smirk on my face faded as we just stared at each others eyes. I never thought how good it felt to have a _real_ relationship with someone. All those years, my perfect ten was right in front of me. I guess it's true... love is blin-

"AMY!" a yell was heard as my thoughts about Amy were interrupted.

We both pulled away from our position and jerked our heads towards the the person who called her name. My eyes was met with a tall, aqua blue hedgehog with emerald eyes. He was wearing a brown checkered jacket, brown ripped pans, black boots and nothing else.

"ROB!" Amy yelped cheerfully as the aqua blue hedgehog ran towards us. She jumped down just as the hedgehog reached us and the two of them _hugged in front of me_. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much!"

"Well, I don't doubt it." the hedgehog, _Rob_ , chuckled.

Some time later, they _finally_ pulled away from the hug and smiled at each other. I let out a fake cough to remind them of my existence making them raise an eyebrow at me as I looked at Amy.

"Oh, um... Sonic, this is Rob." Amy smiled as Rob smiled at me in acknowledgement while I just stared at them. "Rob, this is my boyfriend, Sonic."

Rob smiled again and reached our a handshake for me to take. "How do you do?" he asked as I just shook his hand and nodded politely.

"So, what have you been up to?" Amy smiled, sparking up a conversation with this dude.

"You know, this and that." Rob chuckled.

"You haven't changed knew bit." Amy giggled.

"Well, what about you?" Rob said than asked. "You're still that old happy-go-lucky girl I used to play with everyday when we were kids."

"Awe~ Thanks Robby..."

The two of them continued talking to themselves, giggling and chuckling and it was getting on my nerves. I've been standing beside Amy awkwardly. Finally wanting Amy to notice that I'm still here, I spoke up.

" _So_... nice... shirt...?" I said. I mentally face palmed. _'_ _Really Sonic? Nice shirt?!'_ I thought with a sweat drop as I watched them furrow their eyebrows at me before shrugging it off.

"Okay, well... we're having an old fashioned square dancing party tonight." Rob stated with a grin. "You guys in?"

Amy smiled and turned to me. "We would love to!" she beamed. "Right, Sonic?"

Please tell me why I can never say no to ghost girl. I cleared my throat. "Oh, um... yeah, sure... whatever..."

Rob... so that's his name...

... great job ruining our moment...

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

It was eight in the afternoon and everyone was outside the house. Cool and fast country music was playing lively from the instruments while me and Amy were just sitting by the fence and clapping to the song as others danced.

"Wanna dance?" Amy asked as I gave her a look that says, 'not really'. "Come on, _please..._ " she pouted.

I sighed. "Amy, I don't know how to square dance..." I replied. I mean seriously, _me?_ Sonic the Hedgehog? _Square Dance?_

"But..." Amy trailed off as her eyes shifted to somewhere else. I looked to where she was facing and saw that, _that guy_ , was coming our way.

"Hey guys!" Rob greeted cheerfully as he held out two cups of drinks to us. We took it and thanked him as he smiled at us. "Why aren't you two on the dancefloor?" he asked as I saw Amy smirked at me.

"Mr. Hedgehog over here doesn't want to dance with me." Amy said as Rob smiled at her.

"Oh, I could dance with you." he smiled as Amy's eyes widened.

"Really?!" Amy asked excitedly as her face brightened up.

Rob grinned at Amy. "Of course." Rob smiled before facing me. "If Sonic doesn't mind..."

Damn, he's nice too. Why can't I hate this guy? I gulped. "Y-Yeah," I said through gritted teeth. "I don't mind..." I faked a smile.

Rob smiled at me before facing Amy's way again. "After you, m'lady." he said, bowing like a prince would.

Amy giggled at his gesture and jumped off her seat and took his hand which led her to the crowd of square dancing Mobians.

I stood up from the fence and placed my hands in my pockets as I leaned against the fence. Maybe I should've stayed home. So I wouldn't have to worry about that Rob guy. Don't get me wrong, I trust Amy and everything but... there was just something about Rob that made me nervous.

I thought this stuff only happened in the movies where the guy gets the girl, the girl loves the guy, but then another guy comes into the picture.

Watching my girl dance to the beat, arms tangled with Rob as she smiled... the smile I thought only I can cause, but... I guess not.

I couldn't stand this anymore. I stood upright from the fence and left to go inside the house. Amy didn't even seem to notice me disappear. I sighed and was about to go inside when Amy's father, Rick, greeted me.

"Hey Sonic, gonna crash in early?" he smiled as I stopped in my tracks.

"Um, yeah... Just tell Amy I'll be in my room." I replied.

Rick, may not be the nicest dad at first -seriously, look at my dad- but he sure is good at looking through people because by the look he gave me, he seemed to notice the situation I was in.

"Sure Sonic, I'll tell her..." he said as I bowed my head to thank him and opened the door and took a step inside when he called me again. "Oh, and Sonic..."

I stopped in my tracks again and faced Amy's dad. "Yeah?"

"Rob isn't who you think he is..."

What does he mean? I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment before forcing a smile at him. I watched as he walked away and into the ongoing party before going inside the house.

Amy's family sure has a big house. It could fit twenty people to sleep in here. I wandered around the second floor, taking my time to look at some of Amy's old pictures with her family.

Gosh, I'm missing my own family right now, even if I've only been separated from them for a couple of hours. I sighed. Soon, I was basically 80% slumped in sadness. I was miles away from my family, my girlfriend's hanging out with another guy and... I really miss home. My room, my bed, my romantic books... I zoned out as I kept walking around. Until I found something that made me smile.

... a balcony...


	32. My Juliet!

**Amy's POV!**

I giggled as I felt the whole world spin around me. Yes, I was dizzy. I've been circling around the dancefloor with Rob for an hour now. I have one big crazy family who loves to party. Rob was laughing as he pulled me out of the mob of dancers and led me to the table where the homemade drinks were with my grandmother.

"Well hello you too." my grandmother, Liz, greeted. She was a yellow hedgehog with purple eyes. She may be 54 years old, be her appearance looked 40. "Having fun?" she smiled genuinely.

I love how my grandma stays positive with a smile –and yes, I got it from her. It was already ten in the evening and she's still out here partying with us.

"Yes, Gran-Gran. Can we have two lemonades?" I asked politely like a shy little kid.

She smiled at me. "Of course, sweetheart." she said as she handed two cups of lemonade to me and Rob.

Rob and I took our drinks and leaned on the fence, drinking our lemonades while watching everyone dance.

"So, this is some reunion." Rob smiled tiredly.

"I know right?" I beamed. Today had been so much fun!

"I've noticed that Rosy hadn't changed one bit." Rob pointed out.

I rolled my eyes playfully and giggled at him. "She sure hadn't!"

Rob smiled before placing his cup down on the table and faced me. "But look at you, you look blooming."

"Awe~ Thanks Robby." I smiled. "But I wouldn't say I'm blooming."

"Yes, you are." he protested. "It's because someone has a boyfriend." he teased.

"Oh, shut up." I patted his shoulder playfully. "He's the best!" I said as he just raised his arms up in surrender before leaning back as we continued watching the crowd dance, chat, laugh... until something hit me. "Where's Sonic?" I asked.

"I dunno." Rob replied, looking at a certain red hedgehog with red eyes, her quills styled with small curls. "You go on ahead and find your boyfriend. I'll be with Mari-An."

I nodded and left him to search for Sonic. I tried looking for something blue, but I couldn't find him. My eyes caught a glimpse of pink and approached Rosy. She was playing with out little cousins. She just love kids.

"Rosy, have you seen Sonic anywhere?" I asked, scratching the back of my head as Rosy looked at me with the kids playing with her hair.

"Yeah, I think he went ins– _ah!_ –ide." she replied, as one of the kids pulled on her hair, causing her to glare at him, but the kid just giggled.

"Inside? Why?" I asked. Why would Sonic leave? Is he not enjoying the party?

"Well, for starters, you've been hanging out with Rob for the past hour." Rosy pointed out. "You can't expect him to _not_ get jealous."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Jealous? Why would he be..." I trailed off as my sister gave me a look to which I just sighed. I left her and was about to go inside when my dad smiled at me.

"Hey sweetie!" my dad smiled as he held his cup of lemonade. My dad doesn't drink alcohol... that much. "Soni–"

"Can't talk dad, have to find Sonic." I cut him off quickly and slid inside the door.

Great, now I have to find a gorgeous looking hedgehog around this big, mansion of a house. I checked the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, but he was nowhere to be found.

I was about to check the living room again when my ears twitched as a melodic voice reached it. _'Is that... singing?'_ I thought. It was coming from upstairs. From the sound of that sweet, husky voice...

... I knew it was Sonic...

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Singing through the night was the most relaxing thing for me. All alone, in a balcony with only the wind accompanying me.

_"Today is a winding road, that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go... Whoa~"_

I sang with a soft voice. Whenever I feel stressed, I would sing. Running helps sometimes but not all the time.

_"Today in a blink of an eye, I'm holding onto something, and I do not know why... I tried~"_

My family caught me singing once, and they said I was good. Then again, all of us are –except for Scourge, his voice is too rough. Amy, though, hadn't heard me sing once.

_"I tried to read between the lines. I tried to look in your eyes. I want a simple explanation, for what I'm feeling inside. I gotta find a way out... Maybe there's a way out~"_

I breathed.

_"Your voice, was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said... Your eyes, are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. You will always be my thunder. So bring, on the rain... and bring on the thunder~"_

I sighed as I thought of Amy.

_"Today, is a winding road, that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go... Whoa~"_

I panted a little. Singing that song made me pour a few of my feelings out. I bowed my head and just stared at the plants and grasses below me, enjoying the silence around me when it was broken by the sound of clapping. I turned my head a bit to see who it was.

_'_ _Amy...'_

"H–Hey Ames..." I smiled nervously.

"I figured you'd be here..." Amy smirked as she approached me and leaned on the balcony as well.

"What makes you say that?" I asked softly as I looked at her eyes, her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"This is the only balcony here..." she smiled, looking at me as I just nodded and stared back at the sky. "Why were you singing?"

I faced her again, this time, in a nervous manner. "That song... kinda reminds me of you..." I replied quietly as she tilted her head, her faint smile still there.

Her face beamed as her smile widened. She inched her face closer to mine, eyes locked in a soft stare. "That was really sweet..."

Not knowing what to say at the moment, I just bowed my head and muttered, "Thanks..."

I could still feel her staring at me. I just know she is. "Alright, is this about Rob?" she asked and I could tell by her tone that she was smirking, but I just rolled my eyes and ignored her. It was silent until I heard her sigh.

"Okay, what's up with you and my seventeen year old cousin?"

Stop. Wait, what did she... how did... wha–I... huh? My head darted towards her direction and she smiled at me as I gave her a mixture of a look of surprise and confusion. "C–Cousin?"

Amy giggled at my expression. "Yes Sonic, my cousin, Mari-An's _boyfriend_ , _Rob..._ "

That moment when realization hits you. Her smirking was not helping at all, it was just plain annoying that adds to the teasing. Might at well take this lightly.

"Well, for the record, I was _not_ jealous." I said but she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I was just tired. That's all..." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her back was against my chest as she turned her head to face me.

"Yeah right." she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

I just rolled my eyes and lifted her off the ground making her squeal in surprise before I started spinning her around.

"You don't believe me? Huh? Huh?! Huh!" I said jokingly as Amy began giggling every time I spun around higher and faster.

"Sonic! PUT ME DOWN!"

I chuckled at her as I ignored her pleas. She was just so adorable. I feel like I'm spinning a little kid here.

"Alright! Alright! I BELIEVE YOU!"

"I don't think so!"

"Sonikku, my head hurts..." I heard her whimper making me stop and place her down gently. Her legs wobbled as she tried to stand, her hand holding her head as I kept my arms around her for support.

"Whoa, you okay?" I chuckled with slight worry as she leaned against me. I leaned closer to look at her, but she was covering her face. Before I could do anything else, she peeked an eye through her hands and smirked at me. "You filthy liar! Come here!"

With that said, I chased her around the house as she giggled.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

It was already midnight and everyone finally went to bed. Me and Amy were supposed to be in separate rooms because her dad didn't want us to stay in one room... _alone_.

But of course, since Amy is such a bad-ass, she snuck out of her room and went to mine. Okay, maybe it was the _other_ way around but same thing.

We were both laying in her bed as Amy laid her head on my arm that was around her. We just stared at the ceiling enjoying the moment as we talked.

" _So_ , are there any more handsome cousins I should worry about?" I asked jokingly.

Amy giggled lightly before shifting to face me. "Would you count my six year old cousin?" she asked slyly. "He's cute, kind, and _very_ charming."

"Whoa, stay away from him! He might steal you away from me..." I teased, chuckling lightheartedly.

"Don't worry, he won't." she chuckled.

"Of course, because you're My Juliet..." I chuckled teasingly as she blushed slightly, rolling her eyes as it sparkled in the dark room.

Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy... Why'd it take so long to get her? Ah, who cares! I don't care how long it took me to get her in the past, or how long we will last in the future. This very moment in the present is all I should think about.

I sighed as I leaned closer to Amy, pulling a thick blanket over us before kissing her temple as she cuddled closer to me.

"Goodnight, Romeo..." Amy muttered sleepily, her eyes closing as she snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Goodnight, Juliet..." I smiled, kissing her cheek and wrapping my other arm around her. I inhaled her scent and closed my eyes. "... my... Juliet..."


	33. Couple Of Bestfriends!

**Amy's POV!**

I was packing my stuff because we were about to head home. Mom and dad were loading some stuff in the car, and Rosy was under the tree, admiring the view. And I... I was watching Sonic and Rob talk.

This gave me a small smile. They were laughing and talking about some guy stuff. At the end of their conversation, they just did a small handshake and said goodbye. A smirk found its way into my face when Sonic approached me with a smile on his face.

I shot him a sly look. "So, you and Rob are besties now?" I asked.

Sonic only rolled his eyes at me before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "He's actually a really cool guy. Did you know he was into music?"

I just laughed at him. "Yes, Sonic. I've been his cousin since we were in diapers." I said teasingly.

"Let's just head home. I miss our balcony moments." he said, rubbing my arm.

"We just had one last night." I giggled.

"Well I want more." Sonic gave a playful pout. "So let's go." he chuckled.

I didn't reply and instead wrap my arm around his waist as we said goodbye to my relatives. Finally inside the car, I dropped my head onto his shoulder. Dad drove away into the horizon while Sonic just stared out the window.

I nudged him slightly making him look down at me. "What?" he quietly asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "It's a long ride home. You should at least talk to me..." I whispered.

Sonic rolled his eyes playfully and heaved out a fake sigh. "Do I have to?" he asked pointedly making me slap his chest and glare at him. "I'm joking!" he chuckled nervously. "What do you wanna talk about?"

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I was finally at home, in my room, lying in my bed. I was deep in thought as I stared at the ceiling. "Gosh, I miss Amy..." I thought out loud.

The last time I saw her was like... three minutes ago and I already miss her. I turned my head to her balcony only to find her curtains closed, preventing me from seeing her.

I sighed. Amy has this... effect on me. It's like a drug to me. I need her. And I hope she needs me.

Ugh... I can't take this anymore. I stood up from my lying position and went out my balcony. I walked to the edge and jumped over to her side.

I knocked at her glass doors lightly and in a split second, the curtains unblocked them.

I was met with Amy's face looking at me with a puzzled look. She mouthed a 'what?' and I answered by gesturing her to open the door. She did and I walked in and flopped myself onto her bed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Come in." she said with sarcasm.

"What 'cha doin'?" I asked.

"Still unpacking." she replied before eyeing me. "What're you doing here?"

"What? I can't be with my girlfriend?" I teased as she just smiled at me but crossed her arms.

"You just saw me a minute ago."

"Actually," I said in a 'know-it-all' tone. "It's been approximately four minutes and nine seconds."

Amy giggled with her brows furrowed at me. "You counted?"

"Yup!" I replied proudly.

"Why?" she asked.

I gave her a genuine smile. "Because I have nothing to do when you're not around. So I count how long until I see you again." I said as I stood up smirking, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "And besides. You girls dig that, right? Small romantic gestures?"

"Well, it's really sweet." Amy smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck making me give her a cheeky smile as she stared at me. "Prom is almost coming."

"Is it? Then I better go find a date then." I said in a joking manner. My joke probably wasn't the best as she glared at me causing me to chuckle. "I'm joking! You know I already asked you when we were still bestfriends a few weeks ago."

Sighing, Amy rolled her eyes playfully at me. "Can you not bring that up?"

I chuckled. "Bring what up?"

"Bring up that we were just bestfriends a few weeks ago and now we're a couple." she replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because... it's... kinda... weird..."

I find it funny that she's still uncomfortable with that fact. I'd say it's pretty sweet. Bestfriends that became a couple. How cute. Though I would love to tease her when I get the opportunity.

"I'm fell in love with my bestfriend~" I sang playfully.

**(A/N: That's a Filipino reference. You should search the song.)**

Amy rolled her eyes and removed my hands from her waist. She didn't say anything because I know she was annoyed. She walked away from me and towards her bag and started unpacking.

I smirked as a followed behind, smirking as I wrapped my arms around Amy's waist again from behind. I leaned closer to her ear to whisper.

"I love you, bestfriend..." I smirked, causing for Amy to sigh and turn around to face me. "I _looooovvvvveeeee_ you..." I chuckled. "Do you love me, bestfriend?"

"I prefer girlfriend now..." Amy admitted with a small pout.

I leaned at little closer and made her raise her chin higher, only using my fingers to tap under her chin to make it go up and for my girl to giggle.

"That was a pretty 'player move'." Amy smirked.

I stayed silent and leaned closer until there were no spaces left between our bodies. I made our foreheads touch as I stared at her red, luscious lips. I wanted to kiss her so I started leaning in.

"We have school tomorrow." Amy giggled making me groan.

"Way to ruin the moment, bestfriend." I muttered.

Amy shrugged it off. "Oh please, like we were having a moment."

"What? We were!" I argued.

Amy just giggled at my childish behavior and unwrapped my arms from her again. "Help me unpack, and you might receive a reward." she winked before strutting away from me.

I sighed grumpily. "Ugh... _fine_..."


	34. Sonic Being Sonic!

**Amy's POV!**

I was at school at my locker with Blaze beside me. I was fixing my locker, again, by putting some items inside and taking out a few as Blaze talked to me.

"I've noticed that Sonic's been a good boyfriend to you..." Blaze smiled.

I could only smile at her. "Hm, yeah..." I sighed with a dreamy look. "He's pretty romantic..." I said as I looked back at my locker, not noticing that my smile remained on my face. "But sometimes it goes too much and it's cute to watch." I giggled, closing my locker and turning to Blaze to find her smirking at me. "What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

Blaze giggled at me puzzled expression. "I've never seen you like this before." she pointed out. "Cream told me you used to only think about school. And now, look at you!"

"Well..." I said, biting my lower lip. "I don't feel any different."

"It's Sonic." Blaze said, suddenly. "He's changing you... in a good way." she added the last part with a small laugh.

"Well, Sonic is my first boyfriend." I thought aloud. "I'm just enjoying the moment." I shrugged.

"He's done so many romantic stuff for you..." Blaze began.

"No, he hasn't." I protested.

"He walks you to school everyday."

"Hello? We're neighbors, remember?" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"He gave you a sweet speech when you two fought."

I waved her off. "Totally normal."

"He gave you a marshmallow stuffed toy."

"It only costs three rings..." I said.

"He made a shrine of you in his locker."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Blaze. I get the point!" I said, cutting her off. "Fine, he does a lot of romantic stuff for me. So?"

Blaze looked at me for a few seconds. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at me, and the next thing she said made me freeze.

"What have you done for him?"

I stood frozen as I stared at Blaze with a dumbfounded look. "W–What do you mean...?"

Blaze raised a brow. "Sonic and I aren't really close but, I have this friend named Rouge, who knew a friend by the name of Bunnie Raboot, who had a friend that Sonic liked in the past." she explained. "Rouge said that the girl was Sonic's first target." she shrugged. "Forgot her name, though."

I looked down. _'_ _Sonic never told me about his first girl...'_ I thought as I gulped nervously. "A–And?"

"From what I heard, Sonic wasn't a player at that time." she said. "He thought he was in love. He would give her everything she wants. But the girl... she felt, bad, because she hadn't done anything for Sonic. She was poor ever since her parents were bankrupted. So, she felt like she was only using Sonic. After realizing this, she moved away leaving Sonic brokenhearted."

I've never heard that before. How come Sonic never told me? "W–Why are you telling me this?" I breathed out.

Blaze shrugged. "I'm just saying, Sonic gives you everything. You should show him how much you appreciate all his efforts."

I appreciate his doings, really I do. Isn't that enough? Do I think it's enough? It's enough, right? Oh gosh, I hate Blaze right now. But at the same time, I love her because she told me a 'never-before-seen' side of Sonic.

Was that the story behind Sonic being a player? "What should I do?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows as I turned to Blaze.

Blaze giggled at my anxious expression. "Just show him how much you _appreciate_ him." she said, patting my left shoulder.

How am I supposed to do that? I looked at her with a hopeless expression. "Bu–"

"Heads up. Here comes lover boy." Blaze said, cutting me off as she stared past me.

I turned around and saw a blue hedgehog skipping happily to my direction. "Oh my gosh Bla–... Blaze?" my nervousness grew as I found Blaze gone. _'Ugh... she's gone.'_ I thought, mentally groaning before turning to face Sonic with a forced smile. _'Just act normal.'_

"AMELIA ROSE!" Sonic sang loudly making everyone in the halls turn their attention to us.

"Gosh, don't come near me..." I teased, giggling nervously.

Sonic ignored my comment and leaned on locker beside me as he flashed me his cocky smirk that made me shake inside. "Hey there, marshmallow. This is for you..." he said sweetly, pulling out a pink rose from behind.

I smiled weakly but took it anyway. "Thanks. I really really really really really really _love_ it."

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Oh? Well, where were you?" he asked, scratching the back of his ear.

"I was just here." I said nervously.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at me for a second as I looked at him nervously before shrugging it off.

I sighed in relief when I felt everyone still staring at us. Gosh, why did he have to shout me name? Our love life has basically become a love story everyone's looking forward to.

"Did you really have to shout my name?" I whispered to Sonic with a slight whimper. "Now everyone's staring."

Sonic took a look around us and noticed the others staring. He didn't seem to mind the attention. He just placed his arms around me and looked at them with a smug look.

"Alright, this girl over here?!" he yelled, pouting a finger at me.

Gosh, what is he doing?!

"She's all mine, alright?! I call dibs!" he said loud and proud.

Everyone looked at us with an, 'Um, okay...?' look. I mentally face palmed as Sonic placed his hand on my back and started leading me down the halls as everyone stared at us.

"Yup! Sonic and Amy! Forever!" Sonic kept telling loudly before looking at someone in the crowd of students. "HEY YOU! Eyes _off_ her! I'm watching you!" he glared playfully before turning to someone else. "And you! all of you!"

I giggled nervously as I looked at my boyfriend. "Can you shut up?!" I whispered sharply, tugging on his shirt as he continued to smile his head off.

"NO! I won't shut up 'cuz I want everyone to know that I, Sonic Mourice the Hedgehog, love Amelia Rose!"

I blushed profusely as we stopped in the middle of the hall. Some of the students circled around us and the others just kept staring, watching what would happen next. "Okay, okay... Fine, you love me." I smiled. "Now, let's go."

"WHOA!" Sonic yelled loudly as I tried tugging on him so we could continue walking. "We're not leaving till you say you love me back!"

I heard a few boys watching in the crowd 'ooohhh'. Some girls were even whispering at each other as they watched Sonic's big romantic gesture.

I rolled my eyes, trying to avoid the extra attention. "Alright, I love you too." I whispered with a slight smile, but he wasn't satisfied.

"WHAT?! I can't hear you!" Sonic said loudly with a slight smirk towards me. "CAN YOU GUYS HEAR HER?!"

I could hear the crowd's hoot as they yelled words like, 'nope' or 'shout it out, Ames'. Some girls started giggling and some started to whisper. Everyone was staring at the scene, even the janitor.

I looked back at Sonic who was smirking as he waited. I shook my head and took a deep breath. Here I go. "I LOVE YOU SONIC MOURICE THE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic smiled at me. "Much better..." he whispered in my ear as I blushed from embarrassment.

Everyone started cheering at us as Sonic wrapped an arm around me as we continued down the hall. Some girls were whispering to each other, 'I want a boyfriend like that's and other stuff about us.

Turning left to the hall with less people, I circled an arm around Sonic and leaned my head on his arm. "I really love you, okay?" I whispered sweetly.

Sonic chuckled again my hair as he kissed my temple and looked down at me. "I know you do. Why? You think I don't know? You just screamed it out a few seconds ago." he chuckled as I stopped in my tracks making him furrow his brows at me. "Is there something wrong? Is it me? Am I doing anything wro–"

"No!" I cut him off. "It's me..."

Sonic looked at me with a worried and confused expression. "What are you talking abo–"

"I'm not good enough for you..." I sighed as I looked down, making him look at me in shock. "I can't give you gifts like you give me... I can't take you to places you take me... I'm sorry."

Sonic continued to stare at me as I started walking down the halls alone when he grabbed my wrist and made me turn to him again. He pulled me towards him by grabbing both my shoulders as my eyes widened in confusion.

Sonic looked at me in the eye with a serious yet soft expression. "Okay, listen. I don't give a _damn_ if you can't but me gifts. And I don't care if you can't take me to places... I love you..."

I looked at him with shaky eyes as I tried to smile at his sweet words. "But–"

"Ames, it's my job to do those things." he chuckled. "You may not have realized it but, you gave me enough gifts already. The gift of being loved, and being my lover. You took me to places, too me to see your family. And that's good enough for me."

"O–oh..." I blushed as I listened to his words, a small smile creeping itself into my face as I tried looked down, but Sonic made me look at him, still.

"Now, since it's just you and me, I, Sonic Mourice the Hedgehog, love Amelia Rose the Hedgehog." he said sincerely in a soft tone as his hands travelled from my shoulders to my waists.

"And I, Amelia Rose the Hedgehog, love Sonic Mourice the Hedgehog..." I smiled.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

It was lunch time and I was sitting with both Cream and Blaze. I wasn't focused on my food nor my friends' conversations. Instead, I was daydreaming about Sonic.

"Someone's happy..." Blaze smirked as she bit into her ham sandwich.

I slowly turned to her with my eyes half closed in a dreamy state as I hugged the rose Sonic gave me closer. "'Cuz Sonic gave me the sweetest speech ever..." I sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, what's with the shouting in the halls?" Cream giggled as Blaze chuckled.

"Oh, that's just Sonic being Sonic." I waved her off, still in a dreamy state. "But I wasn't talking about that..."

Blaze furrowed her eyebrows at me. "Then what were you talking about?"

I sighed dreamily again while looking at the rose Sonic gave me as I spoke. "He told me that he doesn't care about the material objects. As long as I love him..."

"That's cheesy!" Cream giggled along with Blaze.

I gave them both a look when I felt hands cover my eyes. Knowing that familiar smell of cologne, I immediately knew who it was.

"Guess who?" the person covering my eyes asked in a sing-sang tone.

"Mrs. Vanilla?" I answered playfully as I heard Cream and Blaze giggled at me.

He uncovered my eyes and sat next to me, raising a brow as he decided to play along. "Now why would our health teacher cover a student's eyes?"

I just smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. "You're late for lunch, why?"

Sonic shrugged. "Eh. The principal made me fix some documents at the office as punishment. Apparently, it's against the rules to shout in the halls." he explained, smirking at me. "But don't worry! I told him you had nothing to do with it!"

I giggled. He would always do these crazy and stupid things that would always end up getting him in trouble or embarrassed, but he doesn't care. That's one of the things I love about him.

"Thanks. You're the sweetest!" I beamed, kissing his cheek. I saw him blush a little and look down, smiling. That was new. He would normally be smirking by now.

"Anything for you." Sonic smiled shyly.

"Awe~" Cream and Blaze awed at us with a sly and teasing look.

We forgot they were here. Sonic and I looked at each other and blushed, looking back at our food before looking at each other and smiled. We just smiled at each other as my two best friends watched at us with a knowing look.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Walking home. Yup, walking. We decided we shouldn't take my car anymore because I wanted more time with my girl... also because Amy didn't want to be seen in public being carried by me.

"So, did you enjoy today?" I asked.

Amy looked at me, giggling as she walked. "Today was pretty wild! First the hall shouting, then our little fight, then me made up, then we dissected frogs!"

I chuckled at her randomness. "Want it to be like that everyday?"

"Um, no!" she laughed.

I sighed with a contented look. "Well, as long as you understand what you mean to me and how you changed my life..." I said while holding her hand and intertwined them together.

"Yeah, I know." she smiled.

We stayed silent after that. Just walking creating more distance from school and closer to our houses when Amy broke it.

"There's still one thing on my mind, though."

"What is that?" I asked with a dreamy smile as I swayed our hands back and forth.

"Who was your first girl?"


	35. First?

**Amy's POV!**

Sonic and I stood at the sidewalk, our hands intertwined. I was looking at his expectantly as I waited in anticipation.

I furrowed my brows. "Sonic?" I asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sonic jerked his head in response as if he wasn't listening, and turned to me with a confused expression. "I'm sorry, what?"

I gave him a look that says, 'are you serious?' making him chuckle nervously while I just sighed and shook my head before replying, "I said, who was your first girl?"

"O–Oh..." he stuttered as he began swinging our hands back and forth –which was going higher and slower by the minute. "You're my first girl..."

I frowned. "You know that's not what I meant." I said, looking directly into his eyes. It's been a full thirty seconds since I asked that question and all he does is smile goofily as if he was drunk. " _Sonic_." I said.

"What?"

I sighed and gave him a small smile. "You haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

I narrowed my eyes at his 'oblivious' look. "Okay, don't play dumb with me. I'm not leaving till I get my answer." I smirked.

Sonic thought for a moment before smiling genuinely at me. "Then you'll probably be here for the rest of the night." he smiled as I looked at him with a dumbfounded look. "See 'ya!" he waved, letting go of my hand and walking towards him house.

" _SONIC_!" I shrieked, running over to him with an annoyed expression as he chuckled.

He turned around to face me with a grin on his face as I stopped in front of him. "What?" he chuckled.

I sighed and walked over to him making him look down. My face stayed blank as I approached him. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why won't you tell me?" I asked.

You could tell by the tone of my voice that I was serious. Sonic's smile faded as he looked down. He was deep in thought, until he looked up at me with a straight face and a serious look.

"Meet me at our balcony."

With that said, he walked inside his house, leaving me outside. With one last sigh, I went inside the house and did the same.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

And there she is, leaning on her balcony as she watched the sky darken as the time turned from day to night, wearing a red sexy crop top with white shorty short-shorts.

I took a deep breath and finally opened my glass doors to approach her. Hearing the glass doors creak open, she looked up and smiled weakly at me.

I greeted her with a small wave and a faint smile. I motioned for her to move over and she did. Placing my hand on the edge of the balcony, I jumped from my balcony to hers.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. We both looked up at the sky and watched as the sun set into the horizon while we leaned on the edge of our balcony.

We continued to watch the sun set while wind was blowing on our races lightly. I could feel Amy's eyes focused on me making me look at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"So what's your story, Mr. Hedgehog?" she teased slightly.

I emitted another small sigh as I looked deep into her emerald eyes. "Well, I guess you deserve to know..."

Amy hummed in response. "Hm-hm, I really do..." she said, slightly giggling.

"Alright," I breathed. "So where should I start?" I asked myself aloud.

"Well," she bit her lip. "You could start by giving me her name."

"Sally Acorn." I stated gulping.

**(A/N: Told you it was obvious, also... I'm no Sally Hater. I don't like her either, but I don't dislike her too... basically I don't think anything of her at all.)**

I looked at Amy to see her listening intently. "She was supposed to be my first girlfriend –if she hadn't left without a trace, that is..."

"She left without telling you?" Amy asked with concern.

"Y–Yes..." I stammered. Gosh, I feel so uncomfortable talking about her. "The only thing I got from her was a box containing all the stuff I gave her and a note saying, 'I can't accept these, but I appreciate them. Thanks for everything, but you deserve so much more...'"

Sally Acorn was my supposed-to-be girlfriend. I was courting her, but she left without a word just as I was going to finally ask her out. She was a beautiful auburn chipmunk with baby blue eyes, hair a reddish-brown cut shortly.

Remembering the past can hurt. But for some reason I didn't feel hurt, didn't feel sorrow, just slightly uncomfortable. But I felt... normal. Like there's something filling that hole in my chest... and I think that's Amy. This cute little pink hedgie beside me.

She hugged me on my side as she buried her face into my chest. "I'm sorry to hear that..." she mumbled against my chest.

I chuckled at her statement. "Don't be. If she hadn't left, I wouldn't have met you..."

With that said, Amy looked up and smiled at me. I chuckled and kissed her temple, before turning to the night sky, we continued watching the scenery as I rubbed her arm softly.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Sally Acorn. So that's her name. Not to sound mean, but I'm glad she left. If she hadn't, Sonic wouldn't have become a player, his family wouldn't have moved here, we wouldn't have met, and I certainly would've stayed single by then.

"So, does that answer your question, milady?" Sonic teased.

I giggled. "Whatever..." I sighed before unwrapping his arms around me making him look at me. "Thanks for sharing, but now I have to study." I said as I started walking away from him.

"What?!" Sonic asked with a flabbergasted expression. "Come on, you serious?! You just made me tell you the most heartbreaking story and you just leave me here saying you want to study?"

I giggled at him dumbfounded look before smiling at him. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Sonic thought for a moment before smirking at me deviously.

* * *

**A** **my's POV!**

Whoa, whoa, whoa...

" _Sonic_?!" I shrieked.

Said hedgehog chuckled. "Relax, I'm right here..." he said softly as he held my waist carefully.

We were in front of our houses with Manic and Scourge. Sonic was teaching me how to ride a skateboard while I hang onto him for dear life. I was watching on how Manic and Scourge were able to glide on their board through the road with ease while I tried to balance on my board... well, Sonic's board.

**(A/N: I** _**love** _ **skateboarding!)**

Manic and Scourge were circling me on their skateboards.

"C'mom Pinky, go faster."

"You can do it, Rosebud!"

"Um, no." I said with a from when Sonic chuckled beside me.

"Okay Ames, I'm going to push you."

My eyes widened. "Are you insan– _Sonic_?!" I squeaked as he, indeed, pushed me. Stupid hedgehog. I squealed as I ended up falling just near enough for Sonic to catch me.

Sonic chuckled nervously as I glared at him. "Heh, uh, are you okay?"

I stood up straight and rolled my eyes at him. "This is pointless..." I sighed pointedly. "Can't I just sit here and watch you do stunts?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" he said with amusement, hugging my waist.

"These sun is already out." I stated. "Let's go head back inside, _please_?" I said, practically begging as I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Oh, alright..." he trailed off, looking at his brothers. "Manic, Scourge! We're heading inside!"

The two green hedgehogs didn't seem to year him as they continued gliding in their boards.

As for me and Sonic, we walked towards my house holding hands. Once we reached my front door, we faced each other as I sighed.

I looked at him apologetically. "Sorry if you think that I'm a killjoy, but I just really w–"

Sonic chuckled, cutting me off. "Ames, relax..." he softly said making me smile at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he asked as I nodded slightly. He leaned in and pecked my lips shortly before pulling away and smiling at me. "Night, night..."

With that said, he walked away smiling and entered his house. I sighed contently as I watched him disappear into his house before I did the same.

As soon as I got in, I was met with fiery green eyes staring at me. Dad stood upfront of me with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed, foot tapping.

I sighed. _'_ _Oh boy...'_


	36. Life Of A Rose!

**Amy's POV!**

I stood with a look of fright and nervousness. My dad stood in front of me giving me a stern look that I rarely saw. He was talking his foot impatiently just like any mad father would.

Finally deciding to break the ice, I spoke. "D–Dad, is there some–"

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

He cut me off as I mentally winced at his strict tone. I noticed the clock in the corners of my eyes and realized that I should've been studying at this hour.

"Um," I gulped. "Dad, I was just–"

"–with your boyfriend. I know."

Dad slowly walked towards the wonder on my left beside the door. He moved away the curtains that was blocking the window and peeked through. He had a straight face on as he watched Sonic and his brothers do stunts on their skateboards.

"That delinquent." I heard my dad grumble.

"He's not a delinquent." I said as soon as his words reached my ears.

"Your principal called." he suddenly said making me gulp and shake frantically. Did I do anything wrong? "He told me that Sonic was sent to the office because the two of you were shouting in the halls, but he took the blame..."

"He–He did." I admitted with a stutter. My mouth immediately clamped shut when dad turned sharply and looked at me dead in the eye.

"The principal have you a warning, Amelia. He didn't expect that to come from you." I bowed my head hearing that announcement and the tone of disappointment on my father's voice. "One more rebellious thing from you and you won't be able to see Sonic again, is that clear?!"

I flinched from his sharp tone and I could only nod in reply, unable to speak. I could feel my dad's expression soften a little.

"Good. Now go upstairs and fix your things for tomorrow." he said as I kept my head down as he passed by me to go to the kitchen.

After that, I went up to my room with tears brimming in my eyes.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I woke up this morning feeling this uncomfortable pain on my back, like there was a bump on my bed. I groaned as I rolled over and saw that it was only my phone. I must've fallen asleep while waiting for Amy's reply last night. I unlocked my phone and saw that I received a text from Amy and began to read.

_'Went to school early. Sorry for not replying last night...' –Amy._

Reading her message made me feel a little sad inside. She left to school without me? Maybe she had an emergency meeting with the Student Council or something. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered me. She usually uses emoticons or a, 'love you' at the end of every texts she sends me.

Or maybe I'm just overreacting...

After a few minutes of debating in my head, I decided to just shrug it off and hopped off my bed to get ready for school.

As I took my shower, I thought about Amy. I hope she's alright. Maybe I shouldn't worry too much. This _is_ Amy, after all. Knowing her, she'll eventually handle her problems.

After showering for about ten minutes, I put on my casually clothes, grabbed my stuff and went out of our house to go to school.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I was standing next to Rouge as she fixed her locker. She's another friend if mine besides Blaze and Cream. She's an ivory bat with baby blue eyes, and right now, she's wearing a pink strapless top with black leggings.

She eyed me from the corners of her eyes as she fixed her locker. Being one of the biggest gossipers in school –due to her sensitive hearing– she knows about me and Sonic, although we're not that close.

Sighing, I scanned the hallway, my eyes frantically searching for a certain blue hedgehog. I didn't even know my foot was tapping impatiently before Rouge coughed, getting my attention.

"What's up with you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

I smiled nervously. "N–Nothing..." I said before giving off an irritated look. "Rouge, could you please hurry up?"

She raised a brow. "You can't avoid Sonic forever."

I could feel myself sweat as she looked at me more closely."I–I'm not... _avoiding_ Sonic." I mumbled as Rouge placed her left fist on her waist while the other held her books as she looked at me with a disbelieving look. "IT'S TRUE!"

"Really?" Rouge scoffed, raising her eyebrows slyly. "Silver and Blaze told me that you hid under your book whenever Sonic enters the room, Knuckles and I saw you run into the restroom when Sonic yelled your name, and Cream even said you skipped lunch because he was at your table!"

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, it's not that I–"

"AMY!"

I froze when I heard my name being called by a familiar masculine voice. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sonic coming my way. I turned to Rouge and smiled nervously as she watched my reaction in amusement.

"Gotta-go-Rouge-see-'ya-later!" I said really quickly before zipping out of the place. I ran as fast as I could to wherever my feel could take me. I could still hear him shouting, his footsteps getting louder by the second. I knew he wasn't running at full speed. Finally, I turned a corner and hid.

"Amy? AMY! Ames?!"

It breaks my heart just by hearing his worried and frantic voice searching for me. I can't really blame him, I've been fading him out the entire morning!

I heard his footsteps fade out and decided to take a peek. I looked around the corridor and realized that he wasn't there. How could he disappear so easily? Then again, he _is_ the fastest thing alive so–

"Eep!" I voiced out as I felt an arm grab my waist before a hand covered my mouth and pulled me into the Janitor's Closet, closing it making the room dark.

"Umph! Hmph!" my screams were muffled as the figure's hands were still firmly against my journey whilst the other trapped me against the closet door. I saw the closet's lights flicker open and the next thing I knew, I was staring at a pair of lime green eyes.

"Why were you ignoring me?"

I gasped sharply as he released me. I was breathing heavily as I stared up at him. "I... No, I wasn't." I panted.

Green eyes glared into mine, but there was a hint of sadness in them. "Amy, I know when you're lying. So please tell me! Is there something wrong?" his eyes were frantically searching mine for answers.

I sighed. "No... nothing's wrong."

"Then why were you avoiding me?"

I bowed my head, unable to say anything. "It's nothing..." I said quietly. "I have to go..."

"Amy..." he said softly, his hands lifting my chin to make me look up at him. "... you can tell me anything..." he assured me.

My eyes stared at his sad and confused eyes, unable to think of what to do or let alone say to him. Finally, I breathed in...

"I know I can, just not everything."


	37. Break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You. Will. Hate. Me.

**Amy's POV!**

It was eleven at night and I am still awake. I just wanted to feel the midnight breeze. I don't actually care that it's a school night. Well, it doesn't make sense to me anymore.

I looked down from my balcony and just watched the grass below sway gracefully with the wind. Sometimes I wish life could be easier, just go with the flow, not minding anything, no staying up till home work's finished, no projects stressing you out.

My little daydream made me thing, _'Is this still the life I want?'._ Dad had high expectations, I wanted a life. Everyone cheered for me to get in a relationship, but now that I have, it feels like everything's backfiring on me.

What lesson am I supposed to learn here? For once in my life I enjoyed something so simple, so _stupid_. Maybe that's what I needed.

I looked down to the ground, high up, and felt crazy. I found myself grabbing the edge of the balcony and stepping at the handle. I sat upright at my balcony, still looking down.

My feet were dangling as I looked at the ground 30 feet below me. My ears tuned out the sounds around me as I closed my eyes to calm down. My heartbeat increased as the wind began to fasten its pace.

That's when... I _slipped_.

**(A/N: Calm down...)**

It all happened so fast. My body just punched itself from the cliff of my balcony, when someone grabbed my waist tightly to keep me from falling to my death. It was as if, he was waiting behind me this whole time.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

I flinched at the sharp tone of his voice. I could hear the worry and panic in his voice. I looked back at him as I breathed heavily. He pulled me closer as I fixed myself into the balcony.

"I was... I was just..." I panted.

Sonic looked at me with a straight face before walking past me and into my room. I stood there and continued staring at the previous spot he had been before following him inside.

I saw him lie on the bed and stare at the red and white dreamcatcher hanging from the ceiling. I laid beside him and buried my face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. It wasn't long before tears started to pour out my eyes.

"S–Sonic... I–I'm sorry..." I cried as I felt him rub my shoulders to soothe me.

"Shh..." he whispered. "It's okay... stop crying." he said softly as he brought his hand to my face and wiped a tear with his thumb. "Hey, cheer up... I'm not mad." he smiled faintly.

"I–I... just needed some... time for myself..." I sniffed.

He continued to caress my face as I continued to sob in his chest. "I understand, don't worry."

I looked at him guiltily as I thought of what will happen next. I feel so sorry for him for what I'm thinking of, thinking maybe I shouldn't do it.

"S–Sonic... I've been thinking."

He raised his head up. "Of what?"

"What if I stop seeing you for a week?"

**(A/N: ... or not...)**

Sonic's expression turned serious when he heard my statement. " _Amy_ , what are you thinking?"

"Or a month?"

"Amy... _stop_."

"Will my life go back to the way it was?"

Sonic sat upright as well as I as he faced me with a serious look. "Okay, Amy... whatever you're thinking... just, _stop_."

"Sonic, I think we need a break..."

His serious look turned frantic as he looked at me in panic. "Amy, you _can't_... y–you can't do this to me." he breathed heavily as tears began to form in his eyes. "I can't... I won't know what I'll do without you!"

"Sonic..." I sighed, looking down. "I... I'm sorry. But look what's happened to me so far. I barely see Cream, my grades are decreasing, the principal called my dad, and it seems like everyone is expecting something from me."

"Amy, _please_." he pleaded with glossy eyes. The sound of desperation from his voice almost made me burst into tears. "Amy, I can't lose you! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too..." I whispered weakly. "But I... I guess I'll see you..." I stood up and he did the same but with a look of anxiousness.

I faced him. "Sonic, I love you..."

"Amy, please... _please_!" he begged as I started pushing him by his chest out of my room. "Amy don't do this... Amy... Amy please!"

"I'm sorry, Sonic." I said as I finally got him out the balcony and immediately closed the glass doors with the curtains. Hearing his shouts made me burst into tears. I leaned against the door and slid down to cry in my hands. "Just stop... please... stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Who hates me?


	38. Without You!

**Sonic's POV!**

Sad. Depressed. Brokenhearted.

When did the day come that I'd cry over a girl? I remembered the times that I would laugh after crushing a girl's heart... but of course, this doesn't apply to Amy.

The special girl of my life. The only person who stood a chance to even make my heart beat, to make me smile at my worst, to make me laugh at the simplest of things, to make me feel... loved.

I've left hundreds of voice messages, hundreds of texts, stayed up all night constantly checking my glass doors to see if she would open hers. All my life, I had never gave this much effort for a girl.

Amy... She affects me in a way that I don't understand. Everything that doesn't make sense to me, makes sense to me when I'm with her. Every blurry image that blocks my mind, is visualized with her and only her.

I thought about not going to school... for a day, a week, a year. But I figured, if going to school was the only way I could see her, then so be it.

I was waiting outside, seated at my doorstep, waiting for her to come out. She probably doesn't want to see me for awhile, but I don't care. Let her father kill me, she's worth it.

Minutes passed by and a pink hedgehog finally emerged from her house. She looked around for a moment before her jade eyes landed on me. My head jerked up and I stood up quickly.

Amy stared at me for a few seconds before turning her head away. She walked away to the road to school, walking fast paced. I, of course, followed her, keeping my distance.

For one thing, I'm sure she knows that I'm following her. I'm not that kind of guy who would want to be screamed at for being too obsessed. I just want her to know that even if we're not dating she would still feel presence, my protection, my persistence to make her be with me again.

She never looked back, never looked me, just kept her eyes on the sidewalk. I didn't care though. It's better than being told to stop following her or to leave her be.

Call me stubborn or whatever, call me what you want. I don't care. I've earned too many feelings for her, and I won't just let them go to waste.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

From algebra, to statistics, to lunch, to chemistry. I was 10 feet away from her. And when she goes to the bathroom, I would patiently wait for her outside.

She doesn't seem to mind. Although there are times when she would glance up at me a bit. Like at lunch, she sat with Cream, Silver, Blaze and Rouge, and I guess they were talking about why I was seated at a different table.

At the end of the day, there were only a few people in the halls. She was fixing her locker while I was leaning against a locker across from her. I could see our pictures still posted on the side of her locker.

This day may have been great. From a rating of 1-10 I'll give it a 5. I was able to look after her without being pushed away. The day was fine.

Well, for a moment, I thought so.

Amy closed her locker and turned away from it, making a small eye contact with me before walking away to the school's parking lot. I followed her. I could see her hug her books in her arms as she bowed her head and try waking faster.

Mobians around us gave us weird looks. The word was already out. I think it was Rouge who told everyone about Amy and I. It was somehow a good and a bad thing. Good, because no one would mistakenly call us a couple and make things worse. Bad, because we are _not_ a couple.

As I continued following her at the parking lot, she stopped and so did I. She turned around for the first time today, turning her body to face me, lifting her head from the ground, and looking at me.

"H–Hey..." I said, trying to act casually only for it to turn out awkward. Could this be an actual conversation upcoming, or another moment to be lectured at?

"What are you doing?" she asked as I took a step closer, only for her to back away making me raise my arms up in surrender. "Stop following me."

"I was just trying to get home." I lied.

Amy's expression tore me apart. It broke my heart into a million pieces. She gave me a look that says, 'Don't you get it?'. "Sonic, you can't–"

"I can't what?" I cut her off as she stood there speechless, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to scare her off or anything. "Ames, I wanna talk."

"I'm late for dinner." she said really quickly before turning around to go home.

I ran to her and blocked her path, looking at her pleadingly. "Is it me?" I asked as she only bowed her head and tried to walk past me only for me to block her again. "Amy, talk to me! Is it me?!"

"Sonic, leave me alone." she said, walking past me again.

Leave me alone. Three little words that shattered my heart inside. I never thought of the day that I would hear those words come out of her mouth. I didn't follow her. I just stayed standing there, watching her walk away from me.

"AMY I COULD CHANGE!" I yelled. Amy stopped in her tracks, turning to face me as I looked at her. I stepped closer. "Look, I've already changed _a lot,_ because of you... and I'm willing to change more _just for you._ " my voice cracked at the end.

Amy looked at me with a saddened gaze. "Sonic, I don't want you to change. I love you for who you are–"

"But the guy I am right now is the guy you can't be with!" I cut her off. I was trembling as I tried to keep my tears at bay. "Amy... you have to understand. I can't. I _can't_ lose you!"

Her lips trembled as she, too, tried not to cry. I just can't lose her. Not now, not ever. "Sonic," she said, not knowing what she's say next would leave me torn. "You have to understand that _you're holding onto someone who's letting go._ "

My heart started beating rapidly as I started to panic. I felt like I was going to die at this moment. "A–Amy please... please don't say that..." I begged as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Sonic, I'm the one who changed." Amy said. "I changed into something _so_ opposite of me because of you, and I loved it. But that's not the person everyone wanted me to be."

"Then don't listen to them!" I shouted as I softened my gaze. "Amy, I love you..."

"Sonic, thanks for everything."

"Amy..." I watched as she turned her back on me, walked away from me towards the direction of our home. But I didn't follow her.

No. I ran the opposite way. I ran, not knowing where I'll go, where my feet would lead me. I just ran. To wherever stupid place that comes to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I wanted to publish the next chapter so bad, but what's the fun in that?
> 
> Y/N: You're the worst.
> 
> Me: *raises eyebrow* You know I skipped lunch to write this.
> 
> Y/N: You still suck.
> 
> Me: I know.


	39. A Flash Of Chance!

**Sonic's POV!**

I never wanted any of this. I never wanted a serious relationship. But look what happened when I got her. My whole life changed. I started smiling for real. My heart started beating faster. To all the girls I've had, no one, not a single female compared to her.

It's nice to hear the soothing sounds of the ocean water, to feel the sand on my feet. Sitting down on a giant rock, my face almost caged in my hands, getting five messages every minute –probably from my family. But who cares! If anyone was in my situation, surely they'd want to be left alone. I just wanted to be someplace where I could think, even if it's only till dawn.

I could imagine Amy right now. She'd be lying on her bed, reading a book, twirling a pencil on her small fingers, her hair tied in a small ponytail, wearing a nerdy outfit that I love so much.

But no... I couldn't imagine her like that today. I could only see her standing in her balcony, staring in the distance... thinking.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

When did my life turn into a big blur? To the point where I had the neighborhood player as my boyfriend. I was at my balcony, sighing as I constantly checked his room –even though I knew he wasn't there.

Sonic is... probably at the beach –even though he doesn't like water that much. He would always go there when he has something on his mind. That was one of the great things we had, knowing each other from skin down to the bone.

**(A/N: Sorry, been listening to "Down to the Bone" by** **JT** **Machinima** **^_^')**

My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of my glass door opening. I spun around, not in the mood to deal with dad, but a sigh of relief escaped my lips when I saw my sister instead.

"Hey..." Rosy greeted softly giving me a look of sorry. I shot her a weak smile before looking back at the sky again as she leaned against the balcony beside me. "I heard what happened."

I closed my eyes as she spoke. "How did you know?" I asked reluctantly.

"Sonia." she said simply. Of course she knew right away. Sonic is pretty much like an open book, and with Sonia being into gossips, it's no surprise for me.

"It's my fault..." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "He probably hates me now."

Rosy gave me a comforting smile and patted my back in an attempt to make me feel better. "Hey, stop that. I've seen the way Sonic looks at you." she said before laughing lightly. "Trust me, that lover boy would throw away a chili dog for you."

I sighed heavily. "For some reason, that's not helping."

"Sorry, not used to giving my sister live advice." she rolled her eyes. "I've never really had a boyfriend before..."

I nodded my head at her. What help could she give me besides cheering me up? She doesn't have any experience at all.

"Rosy..." I said a little hesitant on what to say next. "I still love him."

"I know." Rosy said without missing a beat despite my confession. "But don't tell me that, tell it to someone who matters." she smiled looking at Sonic's balcony –signalling me that he's back– before petting my head. "I'll meet you downstairs, dinner's almost ready."

I smiled back at my sister as Rosy exited my room to go downstairs. My smile faded instantly when I slowly turned my head, each second telling me I would have to face him one way or another.

There, he stood in the middle of his room, looking at me through his closet glass doors. We stood there staring at each other until he finally opened his door to approach me.

I stared at his red, swollen eyes. Had he been crying? Just the thought of him weeping over me made my heart ache. I figured he wouldn't want to be the first to speak since I was the one who broke up with him without a proper reason, so I spoke first.

"Sonic..." I began with a sigh. "I'm... I'm sorry about today. I never wanted to push you away."

To my surprise and displeasure, he let out a chuckle –a humorless chuckle that made me shiver. "Really? Co's that's all you've done to me earlier, push me away when all I wanted was an explanation."

"Can you really blame me?"

"Yes." he said flatly.

"Sonic, you were my very first boyfriend. How should I know any of this? You have no idea how hard it was for me to break up with you!" I blurted out.

"Then maybe if you gave me a reason then I'd have an idea!"

I closed my eyes tightly and sighed in frustration. I really don't want to argue with him right now. It would only make things worse than it already is.

I reopened my eyes and grabbed onto the edge of the balcony. Hi must've figured out what I was doing because he grabbed my waist and helped me onto his balcony. Gosh, I missed his touch.

His soft and gentle way of holding me, made my heart flutter. His face was so close along with our bodies. My lips an inch away from his and every second I was tempted to kiss his lips that haven't met mine for a long time.

But no, I didn't do it because I wasn't his girlfriend anymore. I mentally sighed as I pulled away from him and looked at his room. "C–Can we... go inside?" I blushed slightly.

He backed away from be a bit realizing I had pulled away from him moments ago and blushed. "O–Oh... um, sure..."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I led Amy to my room. I leaned against the wall as I watched her wander around the room as if it was her first time being here.

I know this doesn't seem right. We just had an argument earlier and now she's in my room. But that's just how desperate I am to talk to her, to be with her, to actually have a decent conversation without anyone but us to hear.

I snapped out of my little daydream when I felt Amy stop in front of my study table. She picked up a piece of paper and in a flash, I was right beside her.

"T–That's nothing!" I said quickly, but I didn't snatch the paper away. She was already holding it and it would be rude if I just took it away.

Amy's eyes were wide in fascination. "You didn't tell me you draw." she said softly as I kept my eyes to the ground, occasionally glancing up at her to see her expressions as she continued looking through my drawings until a certain portrait caught her attention, snapping her head to me in question. "You drew me?"

I kept my gaze down as I blushed lightly and nodded shyly. "Yeah."

"You're really good, I mean it." she smiled genuinely.

"Thanks..." I muttered as she continued examining the drawing in silence. In went on like that for a few more minutes until I finally spoke. "Okay, I know you didn't come here to look at my drawings..."

Amy looked up at me and nodded. She placed my drawings down on the desk gently before taking my hand and led me to sit on my bed with her next to me.

Though this time, it was different. I couldn't wrap my arms around her, and she couldn't rest her head on me. I missed those moments.

"Sonic, I still love you."

Her statement snapped me out of my thoughts and made my heart skip a beat. "Then love me!" I couldn't help but proclaim. "Co's I still love you!"

"Sonic..." Amy sighed. "It's not that easy..." she said sadly bringing my face downcast. "So, for the meantime... Let us stay friends."

And there it came... a flash of chance.


	40. Back To Square One!

**Amy's POV!**

Days have passed since Sonic and I agreed to become friends for the time being, and ever since then, I felt like he'd been trying hard to win me back.

To be honest, it was working, but not the way you think it does. He never lost me. He didn't even need to try so hard to win me back because I never left –in a way. I never stopped loving him.

I just needed time to get back to the way I used to be. That nerdy girl who proved herself to not only her father, but to everyone who thought less of her.

As usual, I was fixing my locker before I go home. I smiled as a certain cerulean speedster crossed my mind. I felt really happy for what happened today.

Like in Chemistry, me and Sonic were partners. Our beakers ended up spewing some green, gooey stuff on my lab coat. I just laughed at out while Sonic wouldn't stop apologizing until the professor told us it was supposed to happen.

I sighed happily at the memory as I closed my locker to head home, only to jolt in surprise when I saw Sonic leaning against the locker beside me. "What?"

Sonic shot me a smirk that I hate and love at the same time. "Ready to head home?" he asked, his cockiness kicking in making me roll my eyes playfully and walk away. "Hey, wait up!"

I giggled and faced him once he caught up to me. "I thought I set some rules?"

"Oh come on, we'll just be waking home..." he complained before rolling his eyes. "And besides, I can't stand being at least, five feet away from you."

I only rolled my eyes and continued walking with him, ignoring the looks we received from people. We passed the school gates and now we were alone.

I kinda miss these moments. When it's only me and him, walking home, together. He may have a car, but I prefer walking home with him. He does too, which kinda surprised me at first because last time I checked, he likes to run! But that was before we started dating.

"So, how are you?" he asked, breaking the silence between us. Sonic has really lowered down with the small talk lately, while I stayed as my perky self ever though things were a little awkward between us now.

I pursed my lips. "I'm fine I guess, you?"

"I'm fine, still brokenhearted though..." he trailed off to tease me causing me to give him a look that made him raise his arms up in surrender. "I kid. I kid."

I knew that he was kidding, but not fully. He was half stating his true feelings. We continued to walk and I couldn't help but ask, "Miss me?"

"What?" asked Sonic with furrowed eyebrows.

"Miss me?" I repeated. "... as in... as a g–girlfriend...?" I asked with hesitance evident in my voice.

Sonic smiled, looking at a distance while I pondered if his smile was real or not –odds are it is. He looked at me with hesitancy before chuckling. "Of course I do, is that even a question?"

His honest answer made a smile creep up my face and for my heart to flutter. Truth is I missed him too. Not because he went away physically, but mentally.

"Just wondering, that's all..."

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

At home, with my curtains wide open now, I sat on my bed as I read a book, constantly checking what Sonic was doing on his side.

Sonic was just staring at me.

He was leaning on the edge of the balcony with his elbows on top of the railing, his cheeks cupped by his hands, and from his angle, I could see his tail wag playfully. He had a goofy smile on his face as he tried to look cute while watching me.

I furrowed my eyebrows as he continued to stare at me. After a while it started to get annoying. Finally, I placed the book down on my bed and stood up to approach him.

"Took you long enough..." he smirked.

I giggled slightly. "So... staring at me two hours, thirty-nine minutes, and forty seconds was a sign for me to come out?"

"Did you hear yourself?" he asked with a raised brow and a smile. "I was staring at you for two hours and you didn't even bother to come out! What kind of person are you?"

"I was studying." I defended. "And next time, a simple, 'Hey Ames, come out here!' would be better." I smirked.

"Oh, whatever..." he waved it off.

I just rolled my eyes and stayed silent, waiting for an explanation. I was starting to get impatient when Sonic just stared at me, going back to his adorable posture so I decided to speak.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked as he smirked at me.

"A sleepover."


	41. Late Night!

**Amy's POV!**

It was about eleven at night and me and Sonic are in my room. Yes, you heard me... in _my_ room. If dad finds out about this I'd surely be dead.

"So... what do you wanna do?" Sonic asked.

The two of us were slightly sitting up in my bed, our backs against the wall. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. I mean, this sleepover was his idea after all.

"I kinda want you to leave." I admitted teasingly.

"Oh come on, this'll be fun!" he winked.

"Yeah, what's more fun than having a sleepover with your ex?" I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm when I caught his gaze.

Sonic had a serious expression on that made me shut my mouth and a shiver to run down my spine. "That's not funny."

I giggled nervously. "I'm just joking. You know I still love you." I smiled, placing my head on his shoulder as I breathed in his scent.

Sonic looked down at me with a slight smirk and a confused look. Can't blame him, this is kinda awkward. In an attempt to change the topic, he asked, "So, how's school?"

"Fantastic." I said flatly making him laugh a bit at my answer.

"Oh please, do tell me Ms. Rose, why school is less interesting now?" he said with a fake British accent while wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him. "Well, before... studying was my hobby. Now it feels like a talent that everyone adores so much they wouldn't want me to let go."

"And it's putting too much pressure?" he asked as I nodded.

I just sighed and cuddled up against him. I can still do this, right? I mean, I did tell him I love him. It's like we're both single, and both taken. It's complicated.

I watched as he played with his phone. I kinda find it cute how I'm still his wallpaper and at the same time it creeps me out because I didn't know I had a picture like that. It was me sitting on a couch using my phone as I blew on a bubblegum.

"Do you still sleep shirtless?" I wondered aloud.

Sonic stopped playing with his phone and gave me a weird look before chuckling. "What did you say? Do I still sleep shirtless?"

"... just a thought..." I blushed.

"Uh-huh, sure it is..." he smirked while I averted my eyes from embarrassment. I faced him again only to find him shirtless. "Better?"

Gosh I hope I can sleep tonight! "Oh shut up!" I blushed profusely.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

It was thirty minutes pass midnight and we were half asleep. The light was already off, we were already lying on her cozy bed, a large fluffy blanket draped on us.

I still can't believe Amy agreed to this, but I'm not complaining. Our status is kinda weird now. We told each other we loved each other, and yet, we're still single. It's... uh... It's complicated.

I felt Amy stir a bit beside me. We were only stating at the ceiling, my right arm serving as her pillow, telling each other stories until our eyes call it a day. She was telling me about how she's focusing on Physics this week.

"Ames, I don't want to sound rude but, I don't really care about physics..." I yawned slightly.

"Sorry," she said. "Just tryna make a boring topic to make us fall asleep..."

Amy was more awake than I was. I was sleepy. I'm always sleepy. I don't get it. I chose not to question it.

"Oh, so you want boring topics?" I asked with half-lidded eyes. "Here's a story of how Manic first discovered the meaning of, 'manic'."

"Heard it ten times already..." she droned.

My head jerked up slightly. "What? How?"

"Manic sometimes texts me..."

So that green spike ball actually texts her?! Tch, looks like I'm gonna be having a long talk with porcupine tomorrow –not that I'm jealous or anything. As my train of thoughts continued, I didn't realize I was yawning every now and then.

"Sleepy?" she giggled.

"Whaaaaat? No..." I answered.

"Let's get some shut eye. You seem tired." she suggested as a nodded of.

"Way ahead of you..." I trailed of as my eyes closed, hugging Amy close to me before darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

It was pass two in the morning and I was still awake. Me and Sonic were facing each other and with his arm hugging me tightly, I couldn't do anything but stare at him.

Sonic was peacefully in his sleep. I could tell by the way he smiles dreamily while cuddling to me every now and then. I really missed this clingy and sweet boyfriend.

Why did I ever start this drama freak show? I could've had the best time of my life these past few days. Ever since we broke up, each day I'd wonder what would've happened if I hadn't broken up with him.

I admit that this was all my fault, my fault for breaking his heart, my fault for destroying our relationship, my fault for not balancing my relationship and my education. I just wanted him back. My whole conscience was yelling at me to get back with him!

But, I can't just waltz right back into his life after I ruined it. I sighed when I suddenly felt Sonic stir a bit before smiling in his sleep. He looked so content.

Okay, practice Ames!

"Sonic..." I whispered. "I thought about what happened and..." I paused. "No no no... too dramatic." I sighed before thinking harder. Okay Ames, you can do this! And before I knew it, I started talking to a sleeping Sonic.

"Sonic, I know the two of us never really liked the idea of staying as friends and... I figured I should be the one asking you out because I was the one who broke up with you in the first place. It was my fault, and I think getting back together would rely on me as well. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you take me back?"

It's pretty stupid of me for talking to someone who's asleep, but it's just practice. I smiled tiredly at his sleeping face.

"I love you, Sonic..."

I leaned in and pecked his cheek, my lips lingering there for a moment before parting. I leaned back to my original position, placing my head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. I closed my eyes, eating for sleep to consume me, but before it did, I felt his arms pull me closer and a pair of lips met my forehead.

"I love you too, Ames..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Let's Play: Kill or Spare!]
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Sonic: Get a chance to kill the author just by speaking up.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Me: I don't see why you're so–
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Amy: All you gotta do is choose! There are two choices. Kill or Spare. Comment your answers down below! Remember, the author's life is in the palm of your hands!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Me: ▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一 (╥╯﹏╰╥)ง
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Sonic: So what's it gonna be?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Amy: Pull the trigger? Or not?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [KILL] or [SPARE]
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ｉｔ'ｓ ｙｏｕｒ ｃｈｏｉｃｅ
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Me: No it's not–


	42. The Next Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy: We've got a lot of spare...
> 
> Me: Phew!
> 
> Sonic: Did I mention that one kill can trigger the gun?
> 
> Me: Wait, wha-
> 
> Bang!
> 
> Splat!

**Amy's POV!**

Awake. Wide Awake. It was about nine in the morning and I was wide awake. Hours I slept, none. I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. Why? Because of what happened last night.

Did he hear everything I said? Or did he just woke up after I kissed him and said I loved him? My mind went berserk after that it kept me from sleeping. I honestly don't know what to expect today. My eyes hurt for being unable to be shut for a rest.

I could hear Sonic snore. I've been waiting for him to wake up. We were both facing left, my back against his chest as he hugged me. Last night has got to be the most embarrassing moment of my life! Did he hear anything? Gosh, I hope not.

My breath hitched when I felt him stir awake. I froze. This is it. The moment of truth. I felt him cuddle me closer and inhale my scent, his nose against my hair.

"Good morning..." Sonic said, burying his face on my hair. He must've noticed that I was awake already.

"Uh... G–Good morning..." I muttered without facing him.

Sonic flashed me one of his morning smiles before removing his arms around my waist and sitting up to stretch. I finally faded him and did the same. He's not clingy so... maybe he didn't hear what I said last night...?

"So, had a good sleep..." I asked, trying to ease the tension. Is there even a tension, or is it just me?

Sonic yawned, stretching his limbs and all I could focus on was his muscles. I mean, have you seen this boy? You can't blame me for staring.

"It was great." he smiled, facing me. "You?"

"Couldn't really sleep." I admitted.

Sonic looked down and took up his phone to unlock it. "Couldn't sleep? Why?" he asked, eyes focused on the phone.

I looked down slightly and started playing with my thumbs, trying to think of a proper excuse. Did he really not hear me? "Uh... um..."

"Is it because of what happened last night?"

"Last night!" I shrieked. "So you _did_ hear!" I gasped, pontning an accusing finger on his chest as he smirked at me with a sly look that made me blush and cup my cheeks. "I'm so embarrassed!" I removed my jeans from my face and began to fidget the hem of my shirt. "U–Um, about last night... I um..."

Sonic chuckled at my reaction and cupped my cheeks, pulling my face till his lips touched my forehead. He pulled away. "Amy, we've been dating for seven hours already and you're still awkward?"

So, we're back together? "Dating?"

Sonic smiled cutely and locked his eyes at me. "Yeah... dating... is that okay...?" he blushed, hands scratching his cheek shyly as he smiled.

Before I knew it, a huge, dreamy smile made its way to my gave. "Dating is... perfect."

Now we were both smiling like idiots, just staring at each other's eyes like it was love at first sight again. I don't even care about my dad anymore. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. We were closing in the distance between us when we were interrupted by a bang on the door.

"AMY! Who are you talking to?!" I heard Rosy asked from behind my bedroom door. Though her screams were muffled, it was loud enough for me to jump on the bed and for Sonic to fall off.

My eyes darted to Sonic who was on the floor, rubbing his rear. "Get back to your balcony!" I whispered harshly.

His eyes widened as we both stood up. He rushed out to my balcony and jumped to his side while I ran for the door, my sister still banging on it.

"Aaammmyyy..."

I pulled the door open and grinned in a sort of creepy way at my sister as she looked at me with suspicion in her eyes. "Hey, Rosy... what's up...?" I trailed off nervously.

Rosy narrowed her eyes at me and pushed me aside, walking into my room and looking around. Rude. "Who were you talking to?" she asked, circling around my room.

"N–Nobody..." I said as my body went stuff for a moment.

Rosy eyes me as she stepped closer to me. "I thought I heard a guy's voice?"

"O–Oh, probably Sonic!" I laughed nervously. "We were in the balcony.

"I thought you weren't talking to anyone?" she stepped closer making me gulp nervously.

"Hm..." she gave me a look that says she didn't believe me before walking to my balcony as I quickly followed. "Oh, hey Sonic."

"Heeeyyy... Rosy. What are you doing here?" Sonic trailed of nervously.

"Just checking on my sister." she replied before eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. "Were you in her room?"

Sonic tilted his head to look at me and I only gave him a frantic look before her tilted his head back and gave my sister a smile. "Nope. Why?"

"Oh, nothing..." she trailed of before turning to leave. I watched her leave my room before turning to Sonic with a look of relief.

Sonic looked at me like a confused kid. "What?"

"That was close..." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Real close..." he said as I nodded, the two of us continuing to stand in silence until my sister yelled.

"Oh, Sonic! You forgot your shirt and your phone in her room!"

My eyes widened without even turning around, Sonic having a shocked expression as he laughed nervously in my sister's direction. "Did she just...?" my left eye twitched.

"Yup." Sonic answered as I dropped my head in my balcony railing making me groan as he looked at me with a raised brow. "You're gonna get a bump for that."

"Shut up." I muttered.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

We were still in our balconies as I watched Amy pace back and forth on her side with a panicked expression. She looked frantic.

"What if she tells dad?! What if–"

"Okay Ames, can you calm down?" I cut her off, raising a brow as I tried to reassure her. "Listen Ames, I know your sister has a thing for my brother Scourge. So if Rosy tells your dad, I'll make sure she won't be able to see him again."

Amy stopped in her tracks and shot me a glare. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

I shrugged innocently and she just rolled her eyes before continuing with her pacing. I shot her a reassuring smile. "Okay look, stop worrying. Who cares what your dad thinks?"

Amy stopped pacing again and looked down so I couldn't see her face. "I know..." she sighed. "This is our relationship, not his."

"Good girl..." I cooed, kissing her cheek and ruffling her hair like she was a puppy, my puppy. "I'll talk to you later. Gonna have breakfast." I smiled, turning to walk away.

"Yeah, me too..." she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic: Oops...?
> 
> Me: Sonic.
> 
> Amy: Uh oh...
> 
> Me: You SHOT my ice cream.
> 
> Sonic: Uh, well... look at the time! I gotta go now, bye! *runs away, breaking the sound barrier*
> 
> Me: You bastard! Get back here! *runs after him*
> 
> Amy: Um, so... *clears throat* That's all for this week, hope you guys are... satisfied.


	43. Moments!

**Amy's POV!**

This day is one of those days where you're so happy that you don't care about anything else. It's a weekend so that's one thing to be happy about.

I'm in my room, all curled up on my chair in front of the study table, using my laptop to watch a movie.

In the middle of watching, I heard my phone ring making me pause the movie. I brought up my phone and unlocked it to see a text from Sonic. My brows furrowed. _'_ _Why would he text me if he's only one balcony away?'_ I thought before shrugging it off and reading his message.

_'Does it hurt loving me? :/'_

I sat there confused before chuckling lightly. He must be really bored right now. I smiled before replying back.

_'Yes... :'D'_

I sent as I sat up straighter knowing that our conversations usually last for hours even though our rooms are literally in front of each other. My phone rang, signalling another message.

_'Then why don't you stop loving me? : <'_

I rolled my eyes at his message and texted back.

_'Because that'll only hurt me more. ;)'_

I typed before sending it. As soon as I pressed 'send', I received another messaged from him.

_'I love you so much :') you know that?'_

I chuckled as I texted back.

_'Yeah, pretty sure I'm aware_ _XD_ _'_

I closed my laptop without turning it off. I'll continue watching later. I raised my legs up and sat on my chair cross-legged as I waited for his reply.

_'Can we talk at our balconies? :I'_

I stood up and shut my phone, placing it inside my pocket. I didn't reply back and just went straight to my balcony, finding him standing there with a bored face.

Sonic looked up and as soon as he saw me, his face lightened up as he shot me a smile. "Hey..."

"Hey." I rolled my eyes. "So, you wanted to talk to me? Your text kinda seems serious..."

Sonic chuckled at he and gave me a reassuring smile. "It's nothing. I just really wanted to talk to you in person."

I leaned at the edge of the balcony like I always do and scanned his face. He looked tired. I could tell that he just got home judging from his jacket on the floor behind him and the fact that he was shirtless. Must've been too tired to wear a shirt.

I looked at him with concern. "Are you alright? Where have you been?"

"I was at the Skate Park sigh Manic and Scourge." he shrugged slightly.

"And you didn't invite me?" I pouted.

"It was a brothers thing." Sonic laughed lightly. "But I'm here now so..." he trailed off. "What do you wanna do?"

I chewed my side cheek as I thought of what we could do. Like him, I just wanted to talk. But I want to be cuddled up in him. But I can't risk being seen by Rosy again. It's embarrassing!

"Can we hang in your room?" I asked.

Sonic sprung up and looked at me with a look of shock. He gave me a confused look while I just smiled at him in return.

"I'm sorry what? _You_... want go hang in _my_ room?" he asked with a dumbfounded expression.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...?"

"The last time you went to my room, you kinda led me to the Friend Zone." he stated.

I slapped his chest playfully making him chuckle as I pouted. "I did not!"

"Whatever..." he rolled his eyes playfully before smirking at me. He lend me a hand and helped me jump to his balcony. I yelped as he suddenly placed his hands on my waist and gripped it. I glared as him while he chuckled, before carrying me and placing me beside him.

"Thanks..." I breathed out as me feet made contact with the floor.

"No problem." Sonic smiled, letting me go and intertwining our hands to lead me in his room. "Come on..."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

It's been hours and me and my Amy are curled up in my bed being cuddly. My arms were wrapped around her shoulders as she rested her head in my shoulder.

_Somehow_ , we ended up talking about Amy's previous crushes and one of them is apparently studying at our school until now.

"Okay, for the record, Shadow isn't as hot as me!" I said as she giggled.

**(A/N: Sorry, couldn't think of anyone else so... :p)**

"Hm..." she pursed her lips and drifted her eyes away from me making me give her a stern look. She smiled innocently and hugged my while I just rolled my eyes playfully making her giggle. "You jealous?" she asked making me turn away from her. The action made her giggle. " _Sonic_ , I was just joking! Are you jealous of my past crush?"

"Hn..." I continued to stare at the wall on my left so Amy couldn't see my face. These were the moments where I love teasing her. And no, I'm not jealous.

"Sonic..." Amy giggled. "Are you serious right now?"

"I'm not jealous." I grumbled, trying to hide my smile. I tried to turn my back on her but she grabbed my face and made me face her, so I just closed my eyes.

"Do you love me?"

I heard her ask teasingly. I could feel her breath against my lips, so I know that her face is probably in front of mine with a smirk. I slowly opened my eyes with a light smile, trying to hide my laughter. "I'm not jealous."

"I think you are." she laughed.

I turned away from her again and avoided her gaze but she still continued laughing. I heard her giggled quiet down before she cupped my cheeks and made me face her again.

Amy bit her lip and smirked at me before coming closer to me –'specially her face– while I smirked back at her. She suddenly closed the gap between us making me jump a little as our lips made contact. I closed my eyes into the kiss but once I kissed back, she immediately pulled away.

"Hey!" I pouted with an irritated look, my face a little red.

Amy smirked at me. "I'm going back in my room." she teased.

"What?! Why? We were having a moment there!" I complained with my arms up as if asking for her to come back into my arms –which I was.

Amy only giggled at me. "No. _I_ was having a moment while _you_ were having a jealous game." she said before walking to her balcony again as my eyes widened.

"What?! Who said I was having a jealous game? Ammyyy, come back! Come on..."


	44. Day Out!

**Amy's POV!**

Days have passed and, well... my life had never been better. I'm back with Sonic, and turn out he was never a distraction. He was my inspiration. I'm doing well in school again thanks to his supports, and I began smiling for real. Couldn't really sleep much 'cuz I keep thinking about him.

Today at school, it's pretty much a free day because we had nothing to do. Prom is a few days away so everyone was keeping the school neat. Today is the day where there was no classes, but you have to come to school, today finish projects, do extra credits and stuff. But it's all fun.

I've done enough extra credit for today. So right now, I'm in front of my locker clearing some unnecessary things.

Wow... few more days till prom and after that, one more week till graduation. Although... time is the least of my worries.

Prom.

I know Sonic already asked me to be his prom date but that was before we because a couple. Will he ask me again? In a boyfriend level type of way? Because that's my dream.

While I was in the depths of thinking about Sonic, I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me. I felt the person's face near my left cheek before a husky voice spoke.

"Hey Marshmallow..."

Oh gosh, that weird nickname that I once hated but missed so much. How long has it been since he last called me that?

I felt him rest his chin in my shoulder while I just stood there and let him hug me. "Hm, hello to you too, Sonic."

Sonic hummed in reply. "I just did two jobs for Mrs. Vanilla and I'm exhausted. Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Not right now." I said, looking at him from the corner of my eyes. "Kinda wanna finish fixing my locker."

Sonic sighed and pulled away from me. I took a step back as he moved me away to get some stuff out of my locker.

"What are you–?"

Sonic suddenly dropped the things in a nearby trashcan while I just stared at him with wide eyes. "There, now your locker is only filled with books." he said, crossing his arms and leaning on a locker beside me while I gave him a stern look. "What?"

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I was here in the cafeteria, where most students were. Not surprised, only a few people were doing extra credit. The rest just spend their time here to hang out and talk.

I was at a table with Cream –who was reading a book, Silver –who was playing a game on his phone, Blaze –who was writing down on her notebook (probably for extra credits), and Rouge –who was typing away on her phone.

I looked around and spotted Sonic making his way towards out table holding a tray filled with food.

"I got you... your favorite pink lemonade, a chicken sandwich and some soft served ice-cream." Sonic smiled, sitting down beside me and placing the tray down on the table.

"Thanks." I smiled as he started eating his own food.

"No problem." he smiled before turning to the other four. "So, you guys wanna..." he trailed off, not having enough time to finish because they all answered at the same time.

"I _have_ to finish this book!"

"Argh –almost at the finish line!"

"Can't talk! Doing work."

"Texting a hottie so, _no_!"

Sonic stared at them for a moment before turning to me with a smile. "So, just you and me?"

"That would depend on what we're doing, and where we're going." I giggled.

"I'm taking you... to the mall!" he announced making the others attention back to us and once again, answered at the same time.

"I'll finish reading later."

"Did you say mall?"

"I'm in!"

"Still texting a hottie so, _no_!"

Sonic and I looked at each other. Guess this won't be a date anymore.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

After school, all five of us (without Rouge) went straight to the mall. Well only be there for a few hours though because I have to take Amy home early because, you know... her dad.

Anyway, Cream, Silver, and Blaze got separated from us to go buy stuff... actually, I just paid them to leave me alone with Amy.

So, me and Amy are inside a 'Couple Shop'. Its a shop where they sell couple shirts, couple mugs, and other stuff like that.

I had my arm around Ames while we roamed the shop. Salesladies following us to ask what we wanted. We stopped walking when Amy looked at a wall where there were stuff hanging.

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

"Hm..." she looked from the wall, to me. "Not really."

"I saw you staring at those matching sweaters awhile ago." I chuckled.

Amy stopped to smirk at me. "As if you would wear them with me!"

"I will!" I protested. "C'mon, let's buy them!"

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

It took me half an hour to decide which size I was. 30 rings for it but it was worth it. Both Amy and I were already wearing our purple sweaters which, for some reason, has a hedgehog silhouette at the middle that resembles me and her.

"This is really sweet, Sonic!" Amy smiled as I wrapped an arm around her again.

"Nah... it's nothing. It's the least I could do for my girlfriend." I waved her off making her raise an eyebrow.

"The least? Really?" Amy laughed. "Man, I hate your ego..."

I just chuckled a bit and continued walking as we tried to find Cream, Silver, and Blaze. Where are those three?

"Where did you send them off to?" Amy asked making my eyes widened.

I looked at her. "Wha–What do you mean?" I sweated nervously.

Amy stopped looking around and crossed her arms, smirking at me. "I saw you pay them earlier to be with me."

" _Whaaatt_ _..._ " I said in a hight pitched tone. Gosh, this is embarrassing. "I'll just text them. I need to take you home soon." I said, changing the topic.

Amy didn't hesitate to tag along.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Here we are, just parked at our driveway. Yep, I brought the car today at the mall because, well... the others. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of my car. Rushing to Amy's side, I opened the car door for her and helped her out. I escorted her home till we were standing in front of her porch.

Amy turned to me with a smile. "Wanna come in?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. As much as I want to spend more time with my girlfriend, I don't think her dad knows we're already back together.

"Uh, Ames... I don't think that's such a good idea." I said.

She rolled her eyes playfully and laughed lightly. "Sonic, you're acting like my dad is a serial killer..."

"In my case, he it." I teased.

Amy giggled and slaped my chest while I raised my arms up in a playful surrender. I chuckled before the door suddenly open and I instantly froze. It was Rick.

"There you are..." Mr. Rose told Amy softly with a sigh of relief. His eyes then landed onto mine while I just stood there cowering.

"Um, g–goodnight Amy... night sir." I said quietly, bowing my head. I turned around, about to walk into my house when her father spoke.

"Sonic, wait..."

I stopped in my tracks, slowly and hesitantly, I turned around to look at him. "Y–Yes, sir?"

There he was, standing at their doorway with my girlfriend beside him giving me a stern look. Well, not really but that's how I see him. That's it I'm dead.

Well, I thought so, until...

"Sonic, would... you... like to... join us... for dinner...?"


	45. Approved?

**Sonic's POV!**

Here I was, still at my girlfriend's porch, where I stood for what seemed like hours, my mind still trying to process what the red hedgehog in front of me said.

"Well?" Rick asked. It wasn't insulting. It didn't sound forced either. There was a small, polite smile hardly noticeable on his muzzle as his jade green eyes looked at me in question.

I snapped out of my thoughts, thinking how rude I was for just staring at him in shock. "Um..." I don't know what to say, so I looked at Amy for help. She only stood there with a deadpanned expression as if waiting for me to accept her father's offer. "I... guess I could stay for dinner...?"

Both their faces seemed to lit up the same time. I could see the resemblance now. Summer's smile looks more crazier... like Rosy's. Amy's more bright, uh... like her father...?

"Fantastic!" Rick explained with a smile. "Come on..." he said, gesturing for me to come in as he entered the house.

Once he was gone, I just stared at Amy as she smirked at me. She motioned her head to follow her and I did. Once we were inside, I leaned towards her with a baffled expression.

"Who da heck was dat?!" I whispered, still wasn't able to believe all of this was true.

Amy giggled at my befuddled look as she led me to the dining table. "That's my dad." she whispered back.

"Yeah, right." I said with sarcasm.

Once we were in the kitchen, I saw Rosy sitting at the table on her phone. Probably texting Scourge or something. I looked up and saw Summer placing some food bowls on the table. Her pale blue eyes lighting up when she saw me. That's one parent's approval.

"Sonic!" Summer said with glee. "Glad you could join us." she smiled. "Take a seat, we're about to eat."

**(A/N: It rhymed! (｡’▽’｡))**

I just politely nodded before we went to take a sit. I sat next to Amy with Rosy across from me because that seemed like a Safety Zone. Never get close to that girl when she's on her phone.

Moments later, both Rick and Summer took their seats. We all started to eat silently and I couldn't help myself from wondering what went wrong with Amy's father.

"So, Sonic?" Summer said, starting a conversation. "Since when did you and Amy got back together?"

I looked at Amy as she gave me a reassuring smile. For a second, I glanced at her father before I answered, choosing my words cautiously. "Uh... about a week ago, I think."

**(A/N: About a week ago! Week ago!** **LOL** **What?)**

"Yeah..." Rosy cut in as she poked her food with amusement in her eyes as she watched us. "He was in Amy's ro–OUCH!"

I looked at Amy and found her glaring at her sister. She must've kicked her under the table judging from the soft thump earlier.

"ROmance-Drama Club..." Amy laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, well, that's nice..." Summer smiled. "Getting more active in school, I see..."

I could feel Rick's eyes on me as we ate. Gosh, when did Amy ever tell them we were dating again? It's like he invited me over to play some kind of game or something! What is it with daughters and their protective father's?!

I continued eating, the same pace as Amy because it would be weird to finish first or last. Gosh, I just hate those moments when you finish first! Then, all you could do is like, take small sips from your water till everyone's done!

Throughout the dinner, Rick just kept asking me questions. Not strictly or rudely, but in a way that you talk to a friend whom you just met. I don't know if I should keep my guard up or be happy for being nice to me.

"So Sonic, you planning on going to college?" Rick asked and without hesitation, I answered.

"Definitely, sir. But I'm still not sure I'm what course to take." I said as he offered me a smile.

**(A/N: 3 years to go and I till don't know what course to take. I feel you... EDIT: Chemical Engineering boi!** **)**

"Well, just enjoy your high school life, right?" Rick said. "Don't worry... it'll come to you."

Everyone smiled as we all agreed.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Dinner was finished and I was smiling like an idiot. Amy made me stay a little longer in the living room. I wasn't surprised that her family left us alone now because... I'm finally approved. By both her mom and dad.

It all happened so quickly. Right after dinner, Rick's words struck me like lightning when he said:

_"I'm glad you're with my daughter, take good care of her..."_

The words kept repeating all over my head. His words of approval. And that's a promise I will _never_ break.

I had my arm around Amy as we sat on the couch, cuddling. She was scrolling through her News Feed while I just stared down at her. She chatted with Blaze about things that I shouldn't be reading, so I stopped and just played with her hair.

"Your hair is so soft..." I mumbled against her hair.

"Oh, please..." she said, looking up at me. "You use more hair products than I do..."

I just rolled my eyes at her truthful statement. "It's called, 'physical appeal', Amy."

Amy closed her phone and smirked up at me. "Just make sure all that physical appeal is for me..."

I leaned closer to her, smirking as I did so. There was only a small gap between us. Only an inch away from a kiss.

"Don't worry," I breathed out. "It's all... for you..."

Her eyes dazzled brighter than the Chaos Emeralds. Oh, her eyes... I could stare at them for all eternity. "Good."

We locked eyes for a few more minutes before my phone started vibrating. Oops... forgot to tell my parents about dinner. I backed away and checked my phone.

"Hey, it's my mom." I rolled my eyes. "I need to get home."

Amy giggled. "You live like, ten feet away from here."

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "Kinda forgot to tell her..."

She rolled her eyes and even though it was teasingly, it still caught me. I pecked her lips quickly and pulled away with a smirk at her surprised look.

"I'll see you later at the balcony, perhaps?" I smiled cockily.

Amy smiled and laughed lightly. "Sonic, it's nine in the evening."

"Awesome." I grinned. "Meet you there at ten." I winked. Then, I thanked her parents and went off. This is the best dinner ever!

Better than chili dog night, because chili dog night doesn't exist!


	46. Space? Nah!

**Sonic's POV!**

Everything was back to the way it should be. I'm here on my balcony, leaning on the edge, texting some friends at school. I would constantly check Amy in her room where she lay perfectly on her bed, reading a book.

Amy would glance up at me and smile from time to time. I didn't motion for her to come out because I know she was busy. Even with my phone at hand, I didn't bother texting her. I mean, we spend everyday together. At school and at home because we're practically 10 feet away from each other.

I think she deserves some space.

I just need my head down to my phone trying to entertain myself. I decided to go in my room and lay in bed, keeping the curtains open so me and Amy could still see each other.

Staring at the ceiling, boredom began eating me alive. But she really needs space. I need space. Our relationship needs space from time to time. It's not being distant, really. It's just giving each other some sort of rest. Sounds easy but it's actually a difficult task.

Being able to live next to your girlfriend's house is pretty rare. I thank our houses. Our parents were furious at first when they heard that the construction of the two houses were so close due to mismatched measurements. Which is why our balconies were one jump away from each other.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw that Amy was calling. I looked up to her room and found her holding her phone at her ear while smirking at me.

I furrowed my brows at her before answering her call. "Hello?" I said through my phone as I continued to stare at her.

_"Okay, you know you can come in my room, right?"_ she laughed through her cell.

"You seem... busy." I replied. She gave me a weird look through her glass doors while I looked at her with a confused glance in return. "What?"

_"Then I'm coming to your room."_ Amy said as I saw her stand from her bed.

"Uh, sorry... no one's home." I said teasingly.

_"I'll see you in a sec."_ she winked as my eyes widened.

"WAIT! No no no, Ames! The room's a mess! THERE WAS A TERMITE ATTACK! There was a–"

_–Beep!_

My reasons for her to not come into my room was cut off when she hung up on me. I could see her smirk as she walked out of her room and into her balcony.

I sighed and went out my balcony as well and helped her get across. "I think you should finish your homework." I said as I carried her from her balcony with my hands under her arm.

"Are you avoiding me today?" Amy giggled as I saw her on my balcony railing with my hands still under her arm.

"Sorta..." I trailed off as her expression turned serious as she crossed her arms. I sweat dropped. "It's a relationship thing! We should give each other some space."

Her glare softened at what I said and oddly, she smirked at me. I looked at her questioningly while she just leaned closer and trailed her finger from my neck, to my chest.

"You know what else is a relationship thing?" she asked shyly.

"Chocolates and Flowers?" I asked.

Amy giggled at my response and closed the gap between us, kissing me on the lips. It didn't last long, more of a peck, but it was enough for her to show affection to me. As she pulled away, I found myself holding her waist tighter, like I didn't want to let go.

"And that didn't require any space." Amy laughed while I adjust rolled my eyes, blushing.

"Oh, whatever. Let's go in my room."

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Here we are, laying on the floor in Sonic's room, wrapped up in a blanket, all cuddled up and surrounded by pillows, talking about prom.

"So, what kind of prom proposal do you want me to do?" Sonic asked.

I giggled and smiled up at him. "Isn't that supposed to be a surprise? And what makes you think I'll say yes?"

He chuckled and looked at me. "'Cuz I know you really, really, _really_ love me."

I rolled my eyes playfully at him and buried shoulders with him. "Cocky much? What a turn off."

"Me? A turn off?" Sonic said with fake disbelief. "That's funny." he chuckled.

"Oh, whatever..." I rolled my eyes. "I just want to enjoy prom. It's every girls dream to have the best one."

Maybe this year will be the year, the best prom ever. Because now, I have a boyfriend. The best boyfriend. What a perfect match, right?

I watched Sonic look up some tuxedo designs while I helped him pick one out. Then I looked at his eyes. He looked eager to impress me. He thought of it as something I need, not something I want.

Days to go till prom. I'm so excited!


	47. Charming! (Note The Sarcasm)

**Amy's POV!**

I was outside the school halls, in the school garden which were filled with plants planted by the student as their project. The garden was right next to the outdoor basketball court where Sonic usually plays at, giving me a perfect view of him when I study here from time to time.

Sadly, he isn't playing right now. He's probably at the cafeteria.

I bowed my head down to my books and tried to concentrate. Tomorrow was the last day of finals and we're off to preparing for prom. That was actually a good thing, right? After stress comes enjoyment and relaxation.

This place is filled with that kind of vibe where you find studying interesting. Or is it just me? I think it's just me because I'm the only one who studies around lunch time here.

I narrowed my eyes as I continued to read my book. I still have twenty minutes left of lunch time and I'm off to my last class with Sonic. Speaking of which, where is he?

I placed my books in my bag and stood up from the bench. I entered the school and found a lot of students in their lockers to get some things for their lockers, some don't care and probably stayed at the cafeteria.

Knowing Sonic, he'll be by his locker, so that's where I'm going.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I was at my locker getting a few things for the next subject while trying to mute Fionna at the same time. Yes, _her._ I was finally able to get her name right, and she sure has changed.

"Come on, _Sonic._ Just tell Amy she could pick me as her lab partner for the science project." she whined, trying to give me her 'puppy eyes'. Her hair style was different from before, but she still has her yellow ribbon with it. Changed or not, Amy still looks better than her.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to let you use Amy for high grades and besides," I said, closing my locker so I could face her. "She's my lab partner."

"Oh, come on, please..." she pleased, giving me a suggestive look. "In exchange, I'll go on a date with you." she said, batting her eyes at me. Even her appearance changed. Instead of wearing dresses, she's wearing a black cropped top that showed her belly and a matching black pants with a long belt. She also has fingerless gloves on by her elbow.

**(A/N: I'm sorry but, 'cropped top' is the English of '** **sando** **', right? I don't have internet right now, but just search her.)**

I gave her a puzzled look. "What? You do realize I have a girlfriend, right?" I raised a brow as she nodded. "And she's Amy."

"Yeah." she said, still giving me an innocent look.

"Amy Rose." I emphasized her name even more, but this girl just remained unfazed. "The one you wanted to be partnered with."

"Yeah, I get it. So what's your point?" she asked as she placed her fist on her hips. Okay, this girl, is wacko. "Sonic, think of the benefits of Amy and I being lab-"

"Okay, look." I frowned, cutting her off mid sentence. "Amy is my lab partner. I will not go on a date with you." I stated, getting my point clear. "And please, visit a therapist soon..."

Fionna shot me a nasty frown while growling viciously at me. She mumbled something under her breath before walking away.

Sheesh, people these days. I turned to leave, hoping to get to my next class on time when I came face to face with Amy standing there with her arms crossed.

"Whoa!" I jumped back a bit with a taken aback expression. I was honestly surprised by her sudden appearance. Sweat began to form on my forehead as I smiled nervously at Amy's stern look. "H-Hey, marshmallow."

"Don't, 'hey, marshmallow' me." she narrowed her eyes at me. "What was that I heard about a date with Fio?"

I chuckled. "Awe~ Ish my wittle marshmallow _jealous_." I teased in a baby voice while hugging her waist. My smile faded when I noticed she had a serious look. "That was nothing." I waved her off. She gave me a look. "I promise." I assured her. "Now can we get to class? The sooner we get there, the sooner we get to go home."

Amy rolled her eyes but walked away with me anyway.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Class was over and I'm walking home with my girlfriend now. She basically gave me a silent treatment the rest of the day which I found kinda cute. When she's mad, she just usually wants me to be all clingy and sweet and stuff.

As we walked together, I kept my eyes glued at her with a goofy smile. On the other hand, Amy just kept her eyes forwards with a poker face on.

" _Ammyyy_..." I said in a playful tone as she glanced at me. But that was it. Just a glance and no response. "Are you mad at me?"

I must've sounded a little desperate right now judging by the look of irritation on her face. "No..." she sighed as I continued to stare at her, unblinking. "Just a little jealous... and scared."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Scared? Scared of what?"

There was a slight pause as she went silent, being hesitant to answer. Finally, she sighed and said, "Scared that you'll find someone else..."

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Amy..."

"I know, it's stupid... I'm sorry."

I sighed as I stopped in my tracks and so did she. I faced her and gave her a soft look and said, "I can't really blame you since I had like, hundreds of girls in my past."

"Only fifty-two to be exact." I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Oh shut up. You're my first girl and you know it." I said making her bow her head, trying to hide her smile. "I find it cute when you're flattered."

Amy lifted her head and playfully pushed me as I chuckled. "Let's go, I wanna go home." she started walking again while I just stared at her. After realizing I wasn't following, she stopped and turned back. "You coming?"

I stood there for a couple of seconds just smiling at her while she just looked at me as if I was crazy. "Yeah, let's go..."

I ram to her side and wrapped my arms around her while she hugged my waist before we continued out walk home.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I am currently at Sonic's house after he practically begged me to come. When I say beg, I mean he sweet talked me into coming to his home and I said yes. Yeah, he has that strong effect on me.

I was sitting on the couch in their living room, sitting next to Manic.

"So, having green hair is like, the best, right?" he asked.

I giggled. "Whatever you say, Manic."

Manic has this thing about hair. He believes that having green fur is better than blue because Sonic was the only guy in the family without a green hair. So, he thinks that having green hair is better than blue.

"I mean, I don't get what you see in Sonic's hair." Manic said.

As if on cue, Sonic entered the room. "Well, you obviously haven't touched it." he smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, Manic, but can I have some alone time with my marshmallow?"

Manic firmly narrowed his eyes at Sonic with a confused look. "Your what?"

Sonic's playful look turned into a 'duh' look. "Can I have some time with Amy?"

Manic glanced at me, then back at his brother. "You two are so weird." he said before leaving.

We were finally alone, which I didn't think was possible because there are like, six people in this house.

"So... wanna study?" Sonic teased making me throw a pillow at him causing him to chuckle. "I'm joking."

I just rolled my eyes playfully. "Any other bright ideas?"

"Well, I have three more ideas..." he trailed off. "The first two involves making out."

I giggled. "I'll take the third choice then..."

"Well, that only means kissing, but I'll take it." Sonic winked as I chuckled.

"How charming..."


	48. Promposal!

**Amy's POV!**

I was standing here at my balcony, eating breakfast fast with Sonic. He cams back to his room earlier bringing his breakfast with him. We just ate together in silence, until I decided to break it.

"So... prom is almost coming." I reminded him.

Sonic kept his eyes on his food as he swallowed and nodded as a reply. "Hm-hm."

Okay, there's a _reason_ why I brought prom up as our topic. I _really_ want him to ask me in a boyfriend way. I know he already asked me before, but that was when we weren't a couple yet. I mean, it's every girls' dream to be in that situation, right?

"And... um...?" I trailed off.

Sonic finished eating and wiped his hands with a napkin before facing me, waiting for what I have to say. "'And... um...?', what?"

"Oh, never mind... it's nothing..." I waved him off, huffing mentally as I did so.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what I was going to say. "You sure?"

"Hm-hm." I offered him a nod as I turned away a little.

I kept quiet most of the day after that, trying to think hard, but no matter what happens, I'm still going to prom with him, right?

_'Just don't think of the small problems. Don't make it a big problem.'_ I kept telling myself.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Me and Amy were at Twinkle Park, leaning against the tree as we watched kids play in front of us. I had my arm around her as I tried to figure out what was bugging her today.

I know there's something wrong. She's been really passive today. Only answering when I ask a question. Sometimes she just smile or nod.

"Amy..." I trailed off, looking at her as she trailed her eyes from the kids to mine. "Am I..." I said hesitantly before asking, "... doing okay?"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Am I doing okay... as a boyfriend?" I asked being more specific towards her in a worried tone. Okay so... ever since we got back together, I've been really relationship-conscious. As in, really really _really_ conscious.

Amy responded with a nod, which got me into my emotional state. I sighed as I turned my attention back to the kids. I could feel Amy still staring at me though.

"If you're planning on breaking up with me now, I assure you that I will never see daylight again."

And for the first time of the day, I heard her giggle. I looked at her and found her smiling at me making relief wash over me for a second.

"What makes you think I'm breaking up with you?" she asked, tilting her head with a sly smile.

Just a thought, I guess. The role of anxiety can be really powerful in ways that I can never understand.

"You've been really quiet all day and..." I trailed off.

"So if I'm quiet..." she pursed her lips. "... you'd assume that I'll break up with you?"

I bit my lip, not really knowing how to answer. Sweet talk can't talk me out of this. Or can they... nope, they can't.

"Sonic, I was just a little upset for my own reasons..." she said.

"Which are...?" I asked as she looked at me uneasily for a sec, well... more like confused of herself. "Look, you know you can tell me anything."

"Not this one." she responded.

"Why not?"

"Because it involves you..."

And that sentence struck me hard. It involves me? Have I done something wrong? You wouldn't believe how many thoughts came rambling in my mind right now. I felt like I was hit by a truck. (Which, by the way, would never happen, 'cuz I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!)

I looked at her eyes seriously. "Look, if this is about me eating most of the food during breakfast, I'm sorry."

"What?" she gave me a strange look before shaking her head. "No, it's about prom."

That statement made half of my worries disappear, only for new ones to come along. Prom? What about it? It's still like... a week away, I think?

"Look, I already told you..." I faced her again. "I turned down three girls for you." I said. Yeah, the girls were the one who asked me. I remember having Fionna one of them, along with a red echidna named Lien-Da and a manx named Tiara Boobowski (weird name).

**(A/N: Know her? She's a supposed-to-be love interest of Sonic. Glad she's just a scrap, though. No offense.)**

"I know, but..." she bit her lip, trailing off as she mumbled "... that's not it."

"Then what's the problem? You don't want me as your prom date?" I asked her with a worried expression.

"No, that's the exact opposite..." she turned the other way.

"Then...?"

She hesitated for a bit before blurting out, "I really wanted a 'promposal'!" making me look at her in shock. Wait, a promposal? Did I hear that right? "I'm sorry if I sound needy or something..." she apologized. I'm confused. "I know you already asked me but... that was just as friends."

Okay, _not_ I get it. Amy turned away from me to avoid eye contact and looked off into the distance. I grabbed my keys and began carving against the tree. Hearing my keys jingle, she turned to look at me in fascination as a smile started to form little by little.

Once I finished carving against the tree, Amy looked at me with a genuine smile that I love so much. That smile that always make my heart flutter. The smile that can only be seen from her.

"Amy..." I said softly, taking both her hands. "I know this isn't your dream promposal, but... I want you to know, that I really wanna go to prom with you."

Carved on the tree was a heart with an arrow sticking out of opposite sides. There was a, 'S+A' written at the center. Below the heart was the date today and a message at the bottom saying, 'Will you be my prom date? —S'.

"Every couple who will be sitting here will remember this day as the time I asked you..." I explained as I squeezed her hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry if I can't blow fireworks, or rent a plane to write in the sky... I only have a key and a tree... and I hope that's good enough..."

Amy giggled at me before taking the the key from my hands, engraving her message below mine against the tree with a smile saying, 'Yes! —A'.

This may have been the worst promposal, the worst timing, the worst words, or the worst way... but at least it was all _real_.


	49. Shopping!

**Amy's POV!**

Today is a big day! Not the big day as in prom, but today is also important. Looking for a dress. What, it's an important decision for a girl!

I should look good next to Sonic. Wow, way t9 keep the bar up high. How does one keep up with Sonic's looks? Are my looks even in Sonic's standards?

Oh shut up, Amy! You are Sonic's girlfriend. Just be happy and leave it at that.

Okay, so... mom has work today and Rosy is 'busy' (more like, 'hanging out' with Scourge but, whatever!). I really need to go to the mall and buy some dress but I want someone to go with me.

An idea popped up into my head but I'm not sure if I should take it. I looked through his glass doors and there he was... still laying in bed, playing with his phone.

My dress was supposed to be a surprise to Sonic but... I once saw this movie about this guy helping the girl look for a dress and it was so romantic.

Deep breath, and start walking.

I went out my balcony and he must've noticed. He looked up from his phone as I smiled at him and gave him a wave. He gave me a short smile before standing from his bed and coming out of his balcony.

"Hey, marshmallow..." he greeted as he closed the glass doors behind him. Sonic leaned on the edge and tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear. "You look extra beautiful today. Going somewhere?"

"Well... _kinda_..." I said, tilting my head to the side as I shrugged a little.

He chuckled. "Explain, _'_ _kinda'_." he said, copying the tone I used for, 'kinda'.

"I need to look for a dress." I stated. I raised my brows in confusion as a smirk made its way to his face. "What?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"Are we getting married?!" Sonic exclaimed with a mocking gasp. "Oh Amy, as much as I love you, I'm not ready..." he said teasingly.

I playfully slapped him on the chest as he laughed. Rolling my eyes, I said, "This is serious. It's for prom, you weirdo."

"Oh, prom..." he giggled. "I'm also going to the mall to buy a tux." he waved it off. Okay, so he's also heading to the mall. Should I ask him now? He'd probably going with his mother. "Kinda sad, though... I'm going alone because everyone in the family is busy."

What a coincidence!

"Well, I'm also... going... to... the mall." I spoke slowly. I looked up at him with a poker face, hoping he got what I was trying to say. My face lit up when he smirked at me.

"I'll drive."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Oh my gosh this is taking forever! Don't think of this as a negative thought, think of it as a positive thought. This is taking forever, and I love it. For the past three hours me and Amy were just flirting and laughing as we find her a dress.

I've been sitting here in front of the changing room waiting for her as she tried on her 30th dress (I'm just assuming).

Amy came out of the fitting room wearing a red dress with golden straps that has a gold ribbon at the center of her... uh, 'chest'. It had a red rose just between the gold ribbon and a few white pearls around it. Her dress was designed like an upside rose. Red at the top, fading to pink, purple, and white as it reached the bottom. She wore gold matching shoes and white gloves that reaches above her elbows. She even had a matching red hairband that comes with a rose at the side the same as the one at her chest.

She looked pretty –no, beautiful!

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Short and pink..."

Amy gave me a deadpanned look while I just chuckled at her expression. "Come on, Sonic..."

"I think this one's better than the others." I said, eyeing her up and down. "The green one makes your eyes stand out, but I don't think it fits you too well. Red suites you better."

"I agree." she nodded.

"Good." I licked my lips. "Now go change so I can pay for it."

Amy gave me a shocked look while I just raised an eyebrow at her. "What, no no no no no _I'm_ paying for my dress."

I didn't say another word and just went with it (not really). She changed back into her old clothes and took the dress to the counter. Before she could pay for it, however, I swiftly swiped my credit card to the cashier and it was paid.

Amy glared at me and I just smiled cutely. She stuffed her money back into her wallet and grabbed the paper bag before grabbing my hand. "You are coming with me."

"Where to, exactly?" I asked, but she only ignored me and started dragging me somewhere. We started roaming around the mall before stopping at a store full of tuxedos.

Gosh, I hate this part.

The tailor welcomed us as we entered the store and immediately started measuring me to see which tuxedos will fit me. After getting the measurements, he said he'll be back with a suit.

I crossed my arms at Amy as she just sat there in a chair right in front of me. "Why don't you shop some more while finish off here?" I suggested.

"No way am I missing you buy a tux!" she chuckled.

"And why not?" I asked. Before she could answer my question, the guy came back and brought three tuxedos for me to fit. He showed me to the fitting room and I started trying them.

The first one made me look weird. It was tight, hugging my body too much. I sighed as I exited the changing room because Amy said she wanted to see. I could see her try to hold her laughter.

**(A/N: I remembered High School Musical when I wrote this. That part when Troy said, ‘Too tight it makes me look weird.’. Man, I missed** **HSM** **.)**

"That look... cute." Amy snickered. "How much is it?"

"Why are you asking?" I asked as she pointed to her chest with her thumb.

"'Cuz I'm paying!"

The tailor gave us a weird look and said with a disgusted look, "You let your girlfriend pay?"

"What? No! I'm paying." I told Amy.

"Just go try on the next one." Amy said rolling her eyes.

I did the same and went back to the changing room. The next one... I didn't even bother coming out to show Amy. I think this tux is too baggy, not my style. I took it off quickly and tried the next one.

**(A/N: ‘I think this tux is too baggy’, another** **HSM** **reference** **XD** **)**

Nice, clean, and makes me look like a true gentlemen. I guess I found the winner. I took it off and returned to my normal clothes before going out of the changing room. I approached the tailor and said, "Hey, I'll take this one."

"It's already paid." the tailor replied before waling away while I looked over at Amy who was smirking at me. This time, I copied the glare she gave me a while ago.

"I hate you right now." I pouted as she giggled.

"I hate you too..."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

We both placed our... let's say, 'prom gear' at the car and continued to roam the mall. We were just waking around the mall checking a few stores here and there.

"Well, this was a great date..." Amy said, smiling at me.

"We were on a date?" I asked playfully. Amy gave me a look and I just raised my hands up in surrender. "I'm kidding of course, but seriously, this was a date?" I teased.

"You're so mean to me." Amy pouted.

I chuckled at her and just wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing the side if her head and smiling at her.

"Sorry, just love teasing you." I chuckled.

"Well, I just love you." she smiled, kissing my cheek before hugging my waist as we continued to walk around the mall.

Once finished, we went to the parking lot and drove home.


	50. Mother Knows Best!

**Sonic's POV!**

Wanna know the advantages of living next to your girlfriend? You get to see her whenever you want. Just look out the window, unless her curtains are closed. You get to tell her everything, anytime. You get to talk to her... be with her.

This morning, we were talking about college. That's what was on my mind today. Amy told me that... she might me studying out of country.

I can't accept that.

I probably sound selfish right now. But it's still not approved. Just the thought of her being away from me, breaks my heart.

It's still pretty early to think about, but these are the anxiety attacks I have. I've watched movies. I know what happens. The girl goes away, couldn't handle the long distanced relationship, and then everything goes wrong.

But _dammit_ Sonic! I caged my face in my hands, trying to shoo away the negative thoughts, hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare. That's when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, unmoving. I heard a feminine voice. Not my mother's, but my sister's.

"Sonic? You okay in there?" she asked quietly.

"Y–yeah, I'm fine." I replied. She gave me a look that says she didn't believe me, but left me alone anyway. I don't even know why I'm thinking this. Maybe it was because of that movie I watched recently?

I need air.

Grabbing my skateboard, I went outside my house to cool off. Every minute glancing at Amy's house. She wasn't home. She was at her cousin's birthday party. I rode my skateboard taking a few glides, feeling the air against me.

This felt like freedom. Like running around the world, which everyone knows I love. Anything with speed actually catches my attention. Running, flying, surfing, skateboarding and more. The only slow thing I ever loved was getting Amy.

They say love is timeless. Then why am I here counting days, months, years I'll have before everything goes away?!

 _'What if I promised myself to think about what's best for her?'_ I thought, stopping as I saw their car park in their driveway. My heart fluttered when I saw Amy's face from the car window.

Her family shot me a smile and waved as they got out of the car. Amy was the last to get out. Her eyes sparkled when she saw me, a smile creeping into her face as she approached me. I smiled back at her as I got off the board and walked over to her.

"Hey..." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, hey to you too." I said with a fake smile, but she was able to see through.

"Everything alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, why?" I asked with a confused look.

"You seem a little... out of space." Amy giggled slightly as she looked at me.

Even with a smile plastered on her face, I knew that deep down she was still worrying about me. I hugged her waist and kissed her forehead. I looked down on her face, not wanting to let this tight hug go.

"Wanna hang out?" seeing the smirk on my face calmed her down a bit, lessening her worries.

Her gaze softened as she giggled. "Sonic, I would love to. But, we have school tomorrow, you idiot." she teased.

"Ouch, did you just call me an idiot?" I muttered with a hurt tone.

"You know I think you're that smartest guy on Mobius." she smiled.

"Okay, stop lying." I chuckled as we both laughed. Our laughter ceased, however, when my mom called me for dinner. Turning to Amy, I asked, "Can you at least join us for dinner?"

The look on her face says it all. "Sure, if it's not any trouble..." she trailed off shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheeks for being so adorable. "Oh come on, since when are you trouble?"

Amy only giggled and followed me to my house.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

Here we are, seated at the table where I once felt awkward around Mike. But now it's different. I feel really accepted.

I already texted my mom that I was going to have dinner with Sonic and she said it was okay for me to. I was talking to Sonia when Aleena asked me a question.

"So Amy, how's school?" she smiled.

"Well, it's going great! Our finals are this week so I have to study up." I beamed.

**(A/N: My End of Term Tests are tomorrow... and we only have two days of vacation! No Summer!)**

"Well, that's good." she offered me a genuine smile, her eyes drifting to Sonic. "Maybe you can help Sonic with physics?"

I looked over at Sonic who was sitting next to me and smirked. "Maybe I will." I teased. He just rolled his eyes playfully and continued to chew his food, avoiding my glance –which I thought was weird as I grew worried for him.

"Well, Amy... you're the only chance Sonic has for passing." Scourge teased.

Sonic frowned at his brothers statement. "Haha. Very. Funny."

"I think Sonic's smart." I defended making Manic choke on his food as little and looked at me in playful shock.

"Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog? As in my brother?" Manic chortled.

I married my eyes at the two green hedgehog but they only smiled at me. I looked at Sonic and found him playing with his food. Looking at his family, I said, "It's true. He could make the too ten, actually."

"Oh, I know he can." Aleena said as everyone looked at Sonic.

"I'm done." Sonic stated, avoiding everyone's gaze as he grabbed his plate and placed it on the sink, walked away from the dining area and up to his room. Mike and Aleena gave their sons stern looks.

"What?" Scourge asked.

"We were joking." Manic said.

"What was that about?" Sonia asked.

"Maybe I should talk to him." I suggested, trying to stand up when Aleena stopped me.

"It's okay, let me handle this."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I was in my balcony, my place of comforts. I needed some air. To be perfectly honest, I had no idea why I was so offended by their words. My ears perked up when I heard someone enter my room.

I sighed. "Look, I'll be down in a minute." I said, turning around to see my mother. "O–oh, hey mom."

Aleena only smiled at me and came close to me. Once she was near me, she leaned against the balcony like I did. "What's on your mind, Sonic?" she asked.

Perfect question. What's on my mind? I can't really reply by saying its 90% Amy Rose and 10% others.

"Nothing much..." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "I've taken care of you for years. I think I'd know when you're upset." she said. This is why I hate confessing to my mom. She knows everything about me. I felt her eyes on me as I tried avoiding them. "Is this about not being smart?"

"No." I stated.

"Because we all know how much you've improved. Amy's right, you can make the too ten."

"Mom, even if I made the top ten, my grades still aren't as good as Amy's." I sighed.

"So? You don't need to be equal to Amy. You've already showed us so much improvement." she smiled.

"Mom," I paused. "I think she's going to apply to Mobius Academy." I blurted out.

**(A/N: Couldn't think of any school names anymore...)**

"I see..." she muttered as I looked at her.

"Mom, I can't reach that." I cried out.

"Honey, you don't have to." she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"But I want to. Not just because Amy's there, but it's also a big thing for me." I explained as her gaze softened.

"So that's why you're so sensitive about your grades?" she asked.

"I just don't need to be reminded all the time." I said, looking down.

"There are other schools, but it's up to you. Take the chance to Mobius Academy. Think about it. If you really want to study there, then I'll let you." mom encouraged.

I looked away from her. "Mom, you can't afford that. Amy will get a scholarship."

"Just shut up and please think it through." she teased, hitting me upside the head softly. "Dessert is served downstairs." she smiled as I rubbed my head. I watched as she turned towards leave but stopped to tell me one last thing. "Oh and, me and your father went to the same college." she said, leaving as I froze and nodded at her statement.

"Note taken."

Stupid emotions!


	51. Down!

**Sonic's POV!**

As I closed my locker door, the speaker reminded us that the school's prom is just a few nights away. I began to make my way to my next class, thinking Amy's probably already there. I entered our classroom and found her sitting at her usual seat in front. Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes. I took a seat beside her and she smiled at me. She was reading some notes she wrote down.

"A little early, don't you think?" I said with a side smile. There were like, four out of twenty students in the room –including me and Amy (and those couple making out at the back *shivers*).

"Well, I don't really need to do anything so..." Amy said, biting her lower lip. "... might as well be early in class."

I just nodded at her and took out my notebooks as well. Exams start tomorrow. Gotta get my knowledge out. I started reviewing Literature first because... I don't know. That subject seems pretty easy.

As I read my notes, I felt Amy glance at me from time to time. Sometimes I would glance at her back, and smile at her. She would smile back as well, then go back to reading. I felt like she wanted to tell be something, but I decided to shrug it off... for now.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

It was lunch time and Amy and I were seated with Silver and Blaze. Cream wasn't with us because she had somewhere to be while Rouge was in detention. Apparently, she pulled a prank on one of the teachers. Meanwhile, Silver was busy with his phone and Blaze kept on babbling about prom while Amy seemed... off.

"Amy!" Blaze snapped when she noticed Amy dozing off. Her eyes were narrowed and I knew this wasn't gonna end well.

"W–what? Sorry, what'd you say?" Amy asked as she was finally brought back to really.

Blaze glared at Amy and said, "Look, this is really important. I'm in charge of the theme, catering, and _everything_ at prom." she rolled her eyes, before looking back at Amy with her arms crossed. "But if you don't care, I'll find someone else to help me." she stood up from her seat and walked off, feeling a bit offended of Amy not listening. Silver noticed this and placed his phone in his pocket before going after Blaze, leaving me and Amy.

I looked at Amy from the corner of my eyes and noticed her mood was a bit down, especially after Blaze told her off. I furrowed my eyebrows and wrapped an arm around her shoulder making her look up at me.

"Hey..." I said softly, rubbing her arm gently. "You okay?"

Amy gave me a weak smile, but I could see a single tear at the corner of her eyes. She just nodded at me and stood up making me look at her. "I just need... some air." she breathed out before leaving me at the cafeteria. I frowned and decided to follow her.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

What's wrong with me today? I'm usually not affected by decisions made by others, unless I don't have a saying to it. This may not make any sense but it will soon. I was out in the school garden, looking at all the flowers and shrubs as I sat down on the bench.

There was always something that ruins my alone time. I felt the presence of another person sit beside me. I didn't bother looking up. There was only one person who would come after me and comfort me at a time like this.

I felt him wrap his arms around me, not even saying a word. I didn't mind and all I could do was rest my head on his shoulder. Having his company was really better than my alone time. Pretty soon, I felt him relax and rest his head on mine.

The silence went on for another fifteen minutes. I liked it. To have peace and quiet, but with someone that makes you feel better. Suddenly, the bell rang, breaking the comfortable silence around us. I felt him lift his head up and look at me. I stared back.

"Let's go?" Sonic asked as he tilted his head to the side, looking at me in question.

I smiled up at him and nodded. Sonic stood up and reached out for me. I took his hand gladly and stood up with him. We walked to our next class hand in hand, forgetting everything my parents told me last night. I looked at Sonic, pondering on whether I should tell him or not.

My decision: Not.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

After school, I apologized to Blaze for what happened during lunch. She kept avoiding me and ignoring my sincere apologies at first, but she forgave me in the end. I had to adjust my schedule though. Exams are tomorrow, and I need to help her with the catering service.

I was in my favorite spot in our planet: my balcony, holding my phone against my ear as I contacted different catering services good for like, five hundred to six hundred people while a phone book on the other. In the end, I was a little frustrated that I couldn't find a catering service that could understand me.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I was laying in bed, studying up every single detail I could study. From Math, to Science, to all the subjects. After I finished reviewing myself, I grinned smugly at my notes.

"I am _so_ going to ace the tests!" I smirked confidently. I heard a conversation going on so I looked over at Amy's balcony. She was on the phone with a stressed look on her face. She should be reviewing by now. With furrowed eyebrows, I stood up from my bed and walked to my balcony to check on her.

"Nooo... I said I wanted pork! Ugh... what? How much? Uh... well, thanks anyway..."

I was now leaning on the edge of my balcony as she hung up on her phone. I raised an eyebrow at the look of distress on her face. "Everything alright?" I asked in concern.

Amy sighed in frustration as she caged her head with her hands she peaked through her fingers and looked at me. "What do you think?"

"I think you need a rest." I said, leaning closer so I could see her face. "Amy, it's already nine in the evening. Have you studied for tomorrow?"

"Of course I've had." she mumbled against her palms, coming out muffled. I reached out my fingers and moved a strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ears making her watch me as I did so.

"Then go to sleep, please..." I said.

Amy looked at me in exhaustion. I hate seeing her like this. She's usually the, 'on-the-go' girl, always on time, but now she's cramming. "But the caterer..."

"I'll take care of it..." I reassured her patting, patting her head as her eyes drooped. "Now go to sleep."

"But Sonic..." she tried to protest.

"No buts, go to sleep." I ordered softly. I leaned close to her and kissed her forehead. With a small smile, I said, "Goodnight..."

Amy sighed in defeat. "Alright..." she muttered quietly before walking to her room, giving me a small flying kiss before closing the curtains while I watched her do so.

Now, where do I find a catering service?


	52. Love Is In The Air!

**Sonic's POV!**

I am _so_ going to ace this test! My face showed jogging but grit as I watched the teacher hand out our exam sheets. As soon as we got it, we all started answering. HA! What a basic test.

I would sometimes glance at Amy only to see her answering her test like she was in kindergarten. She was at ease, chilling during an examination. But I could tell that something was bothering her. I'll ask later. Right now, focus Sonic. Focus!

My eyes would lit up whenever I answer something I was sure was correct, my brows would furrow when I see something hard, and my nose would scrunch up when I see questions with choices that are almost alike. I mean, _A.) 1932_ , _B.) 1922_ , _C.) 1933_ , and _D.) 1923_?! Who even made these questions?

Half an hour passed and I was at my last ten questions. I took a small glance at Amy only to see her finished. She was just staring at the window, deep in thought.

Looking back at my paper, I realized that the last ten questions were True or False. Hmph, easy! Answering it swiftly, I finished it earlier than I thought. Flipping my paper over, I waited till everyone was finished.

"Psst!" I said, trying to get Amy's attention, which I did. She looked at me as I opened my mouth, about to say something when I heard the teacher let out a fake cough, making me look at him to see him glaring at me.

I smiled nervously and retreated from Amy, seeing her smirk from the corner of my eyes when I got caught. I just rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat, waiting for the test to be over with.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

_Every test_ was finally finished and gosh, did Math gave me a headache! Argh... On the bright side, I feel like I passed.

School was already done for the day but me, Amy, Blaze and Silver were still in the school garden. Rouge is out on a date today and Cream is studying with a friend while we're here trying to plan Prom.

Tomorrow is pretty much a rest day for everyone, but you still have to report to school. It's the time everyone chips in and help prepare the gym for the big night.

Now, me and my friends are here at the garden trying to plan Prom and, Blaze was rather furious at Silver for buying ruby roses instead of crimson roses, might I add.

**(A/N: Hm, Ruby Rose from RWBY, huh?)**

"YOU HAD ONE JOB! How hard is it to distinguish Ruby from Crimson?!" Blaze exclaimed angrily.

"Do I look like a jewel collector?!" Silver countered back, and I'm pretty sure Rouge just sneezed on her date. "THEY'RE BOTH RED!"

Me and Amy were trying to tune them out. Arguments between Silver and Blaze is kinda normal to us now. While Rouge and her new boyfriend occasionally argue, these two only do when they're either having a personal argument, or Blaze is _really_ stressed and it's starting to drive Silver crazy from all the constant yelling.

Still, they always end up kissing... like, right now. I gave them both a weird look but they didn't seem to notice me. Averting my attention from them, I looked at Amy and found her checking some items from her list.

"Hey..." I trailed off, giving me attention to her instead of the kissing couple.

With her eyes glued to the list, she replied, "Yeah, what is it?"

Amy seemed to stress about this prom stuff. I better give her the time of her life then. I already planned it out. We dance, we drink punch, we laugh, we kiss, we win prom king and prom queen... not sure about the last one but we'll see.

"You seem..." I trailed off with Amy looking at me. "... a bit off, are you okay?"

Amy hummed and checked off the last thing in her list which was catering –which I gladly took care of. She placed her fist inside her bag before facing me again.

"Oh, it's nothing..." she smiled. "Shall we walk home?"

We were both already finished and the four of us are literally the only ones left in school. There's nothing else to do anymore so... might as well go home.

Biting my lip, I looked back at the other pair. "What about them?" I asked, pointing at the two.

"Oh Silvy~ Your face has a great shade of red." Blaze cooed as the said hedgehog blushed. "With your hair like that, you'd make a good substitute for flowers~"

"S–shut up..." Silver mumbled as he looked at Blaze. "Trust me, you're more of a flower than you think." he smirked and got back to making our with her.

Actually, Amy is more flower-like than them but I'm not about to say that when they're having their 'moment'. Grah! Jerking my head away from them, I looked at Amy and found her giving them a weird look.

"T–they'll be fine." Amy laughed nervously, standing up. "C'mon."

I smiled and held her hand. We looked at the making out couple and slowly walked away with our hands intertwined. They didn't even realize we left. As Amy and I walked in the direction of our houses, I noticed that she was pretty quiet.

"So, how was your test?" I asked, sparking up a conversation.

"Piece of cake." she didn't skip a beat.

I smiled at her confidence. Was that even a question for Amelia Lynn Rose? Okay, silence again. What else can we talk about?

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" I questioned.

She glanced at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm positive, why?"

"Oh, nothing..." I shifted my gaze away from her before going back. "... nothing much."

We finally reached our houses and was about to part ways, but since it's a rest day tomorrow in school, Amy decided to invite me over. I asked if I could bring Scourge and she agreed. Sonia is helping Manic study for his finals at the moment, so might as well invite him. Besides, I'm pretty sure Rosy wants to see him too.

* * *

**Scourge's POV!**

I was currently at the Rose's living room playing a simple board game with Sonic, Amy, and Rosy. Their parents are out at the moment so Amy invited me and Sonic over.

"So..." Sonic trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. "Am I bankrupted?"

Rosy giggled at my brother's clueless look and smiled. "Pretty much..."

"But, I just got out of jail..." Sonic whined as the two pink hedgehogs laughed.

Yep, monopoly. The game was fun but honestly, I'm not quite enjoying the view of Sonic and Rosy. Okay, I know Sonic has Amy and all but still!

"Okay, so... I WIN!" Amy announced.

I didn't even realize the game was over. Sonic nudged Amy playfully while the latter giggled in return making Sonic do the guy thing. You know, putting his arm around Pinky and kissing her cheek.

After cleaning up and putting away the board game, the four of us just talked about random stuff. Rosy and I being the eldest between the two, we decided to give them some college advises.

Y'know, sometimes I'm jealous of these two. My younger brother has a love life while I, the eldest in the family, don't. It's probably the same thing going with Rosy. Anyways, topics changed and we all had laughs and drank cola. Living YOLO I guess.

"I've always wanted to be an actress..." Rosy said dreamily while her sister smiled and Sonic sipped from his drink.

"Well, I always wanted to burn down schools but you don't see that happening, don't you?" I joked as the couple snickered while Rosy giggled creating a warm feeling inside my chest. What is this...?

Feeling of Achievement?


	53. Commitment!

**Sonic's POV!**

The day before prom. Everything must be ready, and as Blaze said, 'perfect'. Everyone was practically scattered in the gym, cafeteria, and some are just cutting classes. Everyone in the gym were the busiest.

I was high up in a ladder, trying to hook up the theme banner on the metal poles. Today was pretty busy for me. For starters, some girls are still trying to ask me out. It didn't help that Amy was near me. Even though I reject them, she would seem a bit upset.

I sighed as I was finally able to hang up the banner. I climbed down the latter only to be greeted by Elise.

Elise was a reddish brown hedgehog with short hair that was clipped at all times. She had blue eyes and often wears white for some reason. Right now, she was wearing a short white dress and black flats.

"Oh her, Elise right?" I said as she smiled and nodded. Please don't ask me to prom. I don't get it. Aren't guys supposed to ask girls to prom? I'm flattered by all the asking but where are all the guys around here? I've only been in school for three hours and four girls already asked me. "Uh, need anything?"

"Oh, um... not really." Elise giggled as she twirled her hair, playing with her foot with a slight blush on her face. "How about you? Do you need anything from me, or do you need to ask me something?"

*sigh* Another girl full of herself. We were only together in three classes and talked once. What makes her think I'll ask our out. I've waited five years to ask Amy.

"Hm, not really..." I shook my head. I walked over to a table where the tools were and placed down the hammer, taking my gloves off when Elise appeared next to me.

"You sure? Not even about prom?" she asked suggestively.

I gave her a strange look but she only kept smiling, not taking the hint. "Oh yeah, I do have a question..." I trailed off.

Her face seemed to lit up at that. "REALLY!" Elise exclaimed with an eager smile. "What is it?!"

"Have you seen my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I was sitting at the cafeteria all by myself with three empty cups of coffee as I tried to fix the Prom's schedule. After all this all I have to worry about is my hair.

I was on my laptop looking up songs we could play at Prom. We were actually a little low on funds to hire a DJ so we got the next best thing... 'DJ Silv'.

I downloaded the latest slow songs for Silver to play at the DJ booth tomorrow night. Surely these are good enough.

Gosh, I'm so tired.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and someone's chin placed on top of my head. I instantly knew who he was by the smell of his hair gel.

"Hey Marshmallow..." I heard him say. That nickname still gets me every time. I just smiled as he lets go of me and sat beside me. "So, how's the music coming along?"

I saved my work and closed my laptop, putting it aside before looking at him. "Well, I think I've got it all worked out."

Sonic smirked at me as if he didn't believe me. "You think? Since when is Amelia Marshma-Rose not 100% sure?"

Okay, seriously, I don't know how, why, and when Marshmallow ever came to his mind as a nickname, even though it's cute to hear.

"Well, I'm in charge for half of the prom." I said as I leaned back.

"Yeah, you seem stressed." he teased making me slap him playfully with my papers and stand up from my chair. Sonic looked up at me in question. "Where are you going?"

"To go see Blaze." I answered as he held my wrist. "I have a lot of things to do." I said as he sighed and let go of my wrist. It was my turned to hug him by the neck, despite the things I was holding. "Don't worry, tomorrow night is gonna be worth it." I kissed his cheek making him smile before walking away.

Once I was a few steps away from him, I looked back and furrowed my brows sadly. _'Just let him down easy, Amy... after prom...'_ I thought sadly.

"I'm sorry Sonic..." I whispered.

* * *

**Blaze's POV!**

Where the hell is Silver?!

I've been shouting that to everyone for the past three hours. The guy's probably hiding. I kinda treat him like a servant at these times.

"Tails!" I yelled making an orange two-tailed fox with blue eyes flinch.

"Y–Yes?" Tails asked nervously, his twin tails standing on end.

"Where is Silver?!" I glowered at him making him gulp nervously.

"I don't know, ma'am!"

I growled loudly making him jump and widen his eyes. I only huffed and walked away in anger towards the cafeteria. Ugh, where is that silver hedgehog?!

I stopped in my tracks when I caught something blue. I saw Sonic talking to some female red hedgehog with green eyes. She was playing with the hem of her violet dress and then the next thing you knew, her features turned angry and stomped away.

Once the girl was gone, I walked over to Sonic as he leaned on the wall calmly, testing on his phone.

"Uh, Sonic?" I asked.

"Look, I said no." he said in reply, not looking up at me. I rolled my eyes and coughed making him realize it was me. "Oh Blaze, I thought you were a girl." he said making me give him a look that says, 'excuse me?!'. "No, I mean I thought you were a girl trying to ask me out."

Oh, I see... believe me two of my friends, Aqua and Cyan, actually wanted me to ask Sonic if he could be their prom date. I only told them we weren't close, but they didn't believe me. I still didn't ask though.

"Whoa, how many have you rejected?" I asked with an amazed expression.

"Eh, so far there's six." he just shrugged as though it was nothing.

"Loyal to Amy, I see..." I smirked as Sonic looked at me with a side smile.


	54. Fallen Star!

**Sonic's POV!**

A reflection only reflects you physically. My appearance right now isn't really based on how Amy found to love me. I was dressed to look presentable, not to attract. Raising my hands up, I tried to fix my necktie, feeling nervous. Sure, I've attended plenty of formal parties and dances before, but this had me thinking that I needed to make this memorable.

Both of our balcony doors were covered by our curtains. The two of us wanted our looks to be a surprise. We both wanted to have that feeling of amazement and starstruck. Even though we already saw our clothes when we went shopping, I have a feeling Amy would still surprise me. That girl never ceased to amaze me.

The clock struck seven: it's time.

I took a deep breath and took one last look at the mirror. Not a single strand of hair out of place, tie is neat, coat is straight, and my teeth a sparkling white. I smiled at my reflection, actually pleased with how I look.

"Here goes nothing..." I sighed. I walked over to my bed and grabbed the box that was placed on top of the soft mattress. It was a black box that contains the corsage I was going to give to Amy. Can't have a room date without having a corsage, right?

I went out of my room and walked down the stairs. Halfway through, I could already feel eyes on me. I paused for a bit and slowly continued to descend from the staircase only to find my family staring at me with grins on their faces.

Feeling embarrassed, I looked down with a blush on my face as I rubbed the back of my head nervously. Normally, all of us would be dressed up like this on occasions like this. But I'm the only one dressed decently as of now. Everyone was giving me a small smile as if saying they were proud of me, which they probably are.

"Um..." I trailed off as I started to feel uncomfortable with all their attention. "... I'm off to pick up Amy."

My mom stood up from the couch and I could tell that her smile was the biggest. She smiled softly at me and fixed my tie a little, giving me a proud look.

"Have fun, okay?" she said as I nodded before winking at me. "Show her a good time."

I heard Manic chuckle from the couch making me turn to him only to find him smirking. "Yeah, but not too much fun – _if_ you know what I mean..." he winked as Scourge chuckled with him.

Before I could retort, Sonia snorted as she looked at the two in disgust. "Shut it, you two!" she said as the two green hedgehogs rolled their eyes. Sonia looked at me and eyed me up and down before her eyes sparkled in excitement. "I hope this night will turn out romantic for the both of you!"

I rolled my eyes in reply. "Sure will, sis." I pretended to tip an invisible hat before smirking. "You didn't have to tell me, though..."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" my mom said, clasping her hands together and looking at me. "Go get your girl!"

I chuckled at all their happy looks and nodded as a goodbye. I exited my house and turned around. As I walked towards my girlfriends house, I couldn't help but shiver a bit. I was so nervous. This is the first prom Amy's ever had, and I don't want to ruin it for her. I've never been so nervous in my life!

Reaching her porch, I sighed in nervousness as I raised my fist up. "Okay, it's now or never..." I breathed out before knocking on the door. Rick answering the door wouldn't be the one I'll be waiting for. It'll be the moment when he welcomes me in and let Amy walk down the stairs.

Suddenly, the door opened, snapping me out of my thoughts. It wasn't just Rick, however. Her mother, Summer, stood there with him. She was hugging Rick's side as they both smiled at me.

"Good evening, Mr. & Mrs. Rose."

They smiled at my polite greeting but didn't say anything. The silence they created made me feel a bit... awkward. I stood there smiling nervously not knowing what to do. Before I could break the silence, they pulled apart and stood at the side of the doorframe to reveal Amy walking down the stairs elegantly wearing her prom dress.

**(A/N: I'm not gonna explain the dress anymore, I already did in the chapter, ‘** _**Shopping** _ **_!_ ’)**

I felt as though the air I had has been knocked out of my lung. I stared at her, awestruck by her appearance. She was wearing the prom dress she picked from the mall, light makeup that made her eyes glow and emphasized her lips, hair was clipped with the red rose that came with the dress making her hair frame her face perfectly. I could've sworn my heart stopped. The sounds, the lights, her movements. For me, everything was in slow motion. My vision felt like a camera that focused on her only while the backgrounds were all blurry.

Amy reached the end of the stairs and noticed the look on my face prompting her to blush and look down shyly. She looked so... so beautiful. Is there any other word that can describe her?

My paused heart suddenly started pumping faster. My nervousness turned to excitement as she stopped between her parents and in front of me. Her parents watched us with genuine smiles as we stared at each other, already feeling this magical night.

I presented her the box that contained the corsage. I opened it to reveal a corsage almost similar to Amy's clip: a pink corsage with a red rose attached to it. A smile made its way to her face as I took it from the box and wrapped it around her wrist. Without a warning, she jumped and hugged me. I instantly hugged back making her parents smile wider.

"You look stunning..." I whispered.

"You look astonishing as well..." she giggled as we both parted.

_Snap!_

We both turned in surprise and saw Summer waving a camera at us with a smirk. She gestured for us to pose as she got ready to take another picture while Rick stood beside her with his arms crossed and a side smile on his face as he chuckled.

Amy and I looked at each other with a smile before complying to her mother's request. I wrapped an arm around her waist as she smiled brightly at the camera. I kissed her temple before doing the same. Summer snapped the photo before giving is a thumbs up as she stared at the image in awe.

"Perfect..." Summer cooed.

Rick smiled and agreed with her, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder, he kissed her cheek. He looked at Amy and said, "You two have fun, okay?" as we nodded before turning to me. "Sonic, don't bring her back too late."

I laughed slightly at his comment. Usually it's more strict and demanding. Something along the lines of 'don't bring her back late' or any other command. Being approved by her father sure is great.

"Will do." I saluted playfully as he nodded with a smile while his wife rested her head against his chest.

Amy turned to me and her face showed nothing but eagerness and excitement. "Shall we go?"

I smirked and raised my arm a bit. She got the hint and hugged my arm as we both exited the house. As we walked, I noticed her looking at the sky. I honestly found it cute, like everything she is. I smiled at her and looked up as well, only to find nothing but darkness.

"What are you looking at anyway?" I asked teasingly making her sigh and look down.

"I guess prom theme didn't match up with tonight's sky..."

Thinking for a minute, I realized that it really wasn't. The theme was called, 'A Sky Full Of Stars' and I don't really see any stars. The theme was created by Amy. I don't know why, but she loves to look at the stars when she has the chance.

Looking back at the sky, I frowned. It was empty, no stars to be found. Scientifically speaking, this would mean rain soon.

"Great, I might've ruined my first prom." Amy mumbled, rolling her eyes. This was her first prom, and she did half of the things in it. She wanted her first prom to be a big part of her life. We both stopped in front of my car and I noticed that Amy was a bit down.

"Hey..." I said, grabbing her shoulders as a comforting sign. She looked at me in question. "Who cares about the stars?" that didn't seem to cheer her up.

"I do..." she whispered quietly.

I smiled when she started pouring. "Alright then..." I smiled as I began to search the sky. She noticed what I was doing and decided to help me look for a star. After awhile, I looked at her as she kept searching.

I smirked. "Hey, I found one." I got her attention as she looked at me as if asking where it was. I just smiled and said, "... right here." as I poked her nose making her blush and smile shyly. She was the only star I really cared about tonight. And apparently, one is enough. "So..." I trailed off, opening the car door for her. "... ready to go?"

Amy's smile got bigger as she entered the car to sit on the passenger seat, being extra careful with her dress. We smiled at each other before I closed the door and went to my side. Before entering the car, I looked up at the sky with one last smile feeling proud of what I said to Amy before getting in the car.

She can't find a star? I better give her a mirror then or else she wouldn't be able to see one.


	55. Royals!

**Sonic's POV!**

As soon as I parked the car, my attentions was quickly placed on my girlfriend. She was leaning forward on her seat, her jade eyes in awe as she stared at the school's entrance that had hundreds of decorations. This was her work, to make this year's Prom perfect.

I smiled at her. "Take it all in, be proud." she looked at me and smiled as I linked our arms together. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She opened them and turned to look at me with her eyes reading determination. I placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Ready?".

Amy nodded and let out a shaky breath, sighing nervously. "Ready."

I smiled slightly and let go of her hand, going out of the car and immediately running to her side. I opened her door and bowed like a gentleman I am, holding out a hand for her to take. She took it and got out as I smirked at her. "Shall we?"

Amy grinned as she stood beside me with a smile. "We shall." she replied as I locked my car and proceeded to the building with our arms linked.

I leaned close to Amy and placed my lips near her ear. "I'm gonna give you the time of your life..." I whispered as she giggled before looking back at what's in front of me. I could see her smile from the corner of my eyes, yet... something about her smile doesn't seem... right. I guess that's the effect of being paranoid.

Finally, we reached the gym's double doors where me found a photo booth. I stopped walking and turned to Amy, giving her a suggestive look. "Wanna take a picture?" I asked.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about it while looking down. We stayed like that for a while until she lifted her head up and smiled at me. "Let's take a picture!" she giggled before dragging me at the end of the line. We stood there to wait until it was our turn when we saw a certain hedgehog we know at the line with us.

"OH HEY, it's the prom King and Queen!" Rob'O waved with a big smile as his date, Mari-An giggled at him. Mari-An was Rob's girl, last I heard from Amy, and she was a red echidna with red eyes. Right now, she was wearing a rather elegant yellow dress that ended above her knees with matching yellow flats while Rob was wearing a... brown checkered polo-shirt and a simple brown pants. Pretty simple...

Amy and I looked at each other before looking back at them. "Uh, dude... we're not prom royals yet." I said as the other two laughed at my statement.

"Key word; _yet..._ " Mari-An giggled as Rob'O nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry though, our votes are on you." Rob'O grinned.

We didn't really know how to respond to that. I mean, it's a bit early to be cocky –which I'm pretty good at, if you could tell. So, we just smiled at them.

"Oh, well... there are other couples too." Amy said, gesturing towards the couples around us.

"Yeah..." I nodded. "I mean, what about you guys?" I asked.

The duo only laughed at us. "Oh come on, you guys are Romeo and Juliet!" Mari-An squealed.

Word kinda spread that me and Amy call each other that. I really don't mind. I mean, it _is_ the remembrance of our first meeting, right? So I guess our love story is kind of like a legend now, huh?

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see..." Amy smiled, looking at me.

They just stood in silent admiration as me and Amy smiled, looking at one another. The line moved, and soon it was our turn. Rob'O and Mari-An left as soon as they got their photo taken, and now it was our turn.

However, the photographer was no mystery to us. "Well, there's my two favorite people!" Blaze smiled as she placed her fist on her hips while the other was placed on top of the camera.

We smiled back at her before walking to the center of the booth as Blade readied the camera.

"Um, shouldn't you be inside attending to other priorities?" Amy asked as Blaze fixed the camera, not looking at us.

"Yeah, right after this. Prom doesn't start till everyone's inside. And besides, Silver's inside."

Amy and I's head shot up at the mention of Silver. Okay, Silver may be smart, but I don't think he can... um... never mind. Blaze noticed our looks and gave us a reassuring smile that says, 'don't worry about it'. Let's just hope she's right.

* * *

**Silver's POV!**

I was at the gym by the table filled with food. There were a few guys who brought some burritos and pizza. While Blaze isn't here, I'm secretly eating. Can't really eat until the prom begins. All of the sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder making my eyes widen.

"I WASN'T EATING!" I exclaimed as I turned around expecting to see a fuming Blaze, but instead I saw that it was only my friend, or should I say, 'Rouge's _boyfriend_ ', Knuckles. 

"O...kay?" Knuckles looked at me weirdly before shaking his head. "Anyway, where's the checklist Blaze gave you to look after? I need it."

"Oh, I left it over there." I said, pointing at the table near the stage.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at me. "I already checked; it wasn't there."

I furrowed my brows. Hm, weird... "Okay then, have you checked table 58?" I asked.

Knuckles gave me an even stranger look. "Uh, we only have 55 tables."

My eyes widened. O–okay then... what table was that? I looked at Knuckles with a nervous expression, sweat dropping as I laughed awkwardly. "O–oh, well then... I'm gonna go... um... c–check on something..."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

"Smile!"

I hugged Amy's waist as she wrapped her arms around my torso and, with a smile, the camera snapped our photo.

With a flash, Blaze stood up from her crouching position and examined our picture. With a smile and a thumbs up, she said, "Okay, have fun inside! We're on table 16, alright?"

We both smiled and nodded as we left the photo booth. With one last look at each other, we entered the gymnasium and – _wow._ The gym was just... _whoa._

"I didn't know _Emerald High!_ was one of the wonders of the world." I teased as Amy blushed and giggled. This, _this_ was her work. She made this happen. Amy thanked me with a kiss on the cheek. Kinda weird having her near my height because of her high heels, but I was still an inch taller though. Anyway, the gym was dark, yet perfectly lighted at the same time, adding a romantic atmosphere. The curtains, the glossy table cloths, the yellow blinking lights, and the carpet put a cozy feeling to it. It doesn't even look like a gym anymore!

As we walked towards table 16, I noticed Amy looking around, admiring her own work. I just smiled at her –she should be proud! Finally, we reached our table which had eight chairs.

I pulled out a chair as Amy sat down, prompting me to push the chair forward so she won't fall. I then sat next to her. Across from us was Rouge in a purple dress with her date, Knuckles beside her in a tux. Next to Knuckles was an empty chair –which I assumed is where Tails, Cream's date, sat (we've gotten pretty close since I get really lonely without Amy beside me)– and finally, Cream in an orange dress.

Anyway, on our side, it was me and Amy, with Silver and an empty chair beside us –which is where Blaze will sit. I then noticed that Silver was furiously writing at a piece of paper with incredible speed.

Confused and concerned, I tapped his shoulder lightly and said, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up for a minute!" Silver exclaimed angrily, catching everyone on the table's attention as he went back to writing while I sat there dumbfounded. What...? I then turned to Knuckles, my eyes asking for an explanation.

Knuckles explained, "He sorta lost the list that Blaze gave him which contained the number of guests, number of servings, and the schedule of tonight's events."

Silver's head jerked up. "I DID NOT LOSE IT! I'm just making a copy!" he exclaimed, fuming.

Knuckles snorted. "Tell that to Blaze later..." he scoffed, wrapping an arm around Rouge's shoulder as she rested her head on his chest, eyes fixed on her phone.

"SHE WILL NOT FIND OUT!" Silver yelled with a panicked look as I rolled my eyes, mentally congratulating Blaze sarcastically when there was a tap on the microphone causing everyone to stop and turn to the stage.

"Good evening everyone..." Blaze smiled as she stood in her pink dress on the stage. "Welcome to this year's Promenade, 'A Sky Full Of Stars'!"

Everyone clapped their hands as Blaze pretty much took her time in her speech. She called up a few people here and there for the opening prayers and such. The traditional prom speeches 'n all.

Food began to be served, starting with some cream soup. The soup was delicious, I should know –I fixed the catering services! Then, it went on the main course. I was really _really_ close to Amy. Yeah, our chairs are right next to each other, but I was still leaning close to her. Then, there was another tap on the microphone bringing our focus back on the stage only the see the school principal.

**(A/N: I forgot. Was it** **Robotnik** **or** **Eggman** **?)**

"Good evening, everyone." he smiled as everyone murmured a greeting. "I hope you're all enjoying the food, but I would like to announce the nominees for Prom King and Prom Queen." he announced causing everybody to stop whatever they were doing to wait in anticipation. "I'll be making this quick so you can return to your meal." he said before raising a piece of paper before reading it aloud. "For Prom King, the nominees are... Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Ash the Mongoose."

Wow, I honestly wasn't expecting to he nominated, considering that I didn't start my school year here. I'll be voting for Ash, even though he flirted with Amy once because voting for myself, or voting for my friend sounds a little unfair.

Once everyone ceased their clapping, the principal spoke again. "Now, for Prom Queen..." he said, bringing out another paper. "Tikal the Echidna, Mina the Mongoose, and Amy Rose."

At the mention of my girlfriend's name, I clapped as loud as I could, earning a stifle of laughter from Amy and a light slap to the shoulder. I looked at her and smiled, feeling happy that we're both nominated. First prom and she's already a candidate to be a Prom Royal. We could actually win, considering all those times we've caused attention in the hallways. The clapping ceased when the principal spoke again.

"Congratulations to all nominees. The voting is now officially open. On the right side of the gym, you'll see Mrs. Vanilla who will provide you with papers. So just write down the name of the candidate you will be voting for and drop it in the drop box. Winners will be announced at 12 in the midnight. So enjoy your meal, have fun, and have a magical night! Thank you..."

The principal got off the stage as everyone in the table congratulated me and Amy for being nominated. We thanked all of them as Silver disappeared from the table. Few moments later, music started playing. I'm guessing Silver's already at the DJ booth.

Couples began dancing and I noticed Amy looking at Knuckles and Rouge as they danced together. I just finished eating and went in front of Amy, blocking her view. Like a prince, I placed a hand behind my back and bowed, holding out the other for her to take as I smirked at her.

"Will the ever so beautiful Amelia Rose do me the honor and be my first dance?" I smiled.

Amy looked at my hand then at my face, a smile forming on her lips. "I'd love to!" she smiled as her eyes twinkled. She grabbed my hand as I helped her stand up, guiding her towards the dancefloor. We stopped somewhere in the middle of the dancefloor and began dancing slowly as we stared at each other dreamily.

"So, Marshmallow... enjoying your first prom?" I asked.

"Hm..." she smiled. "It's surely a fun experience."

"Well, what about me?" I smirked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, how am I as your prom date?" I grinned.

Amy beamed. "You're excellent." she giggled. "A bit of a teaser, but amazing, still."

"Well, _sorry_ princess..." I teased. We continued our dance with the two of us smiling at each other, but when almost half of the students were dancing, I turned to Amy with a serious expression. "Amy, I want to ask you something."

Any noticed the look in my eyes and furrowed her brows. "What is it?"

"What's been bugging you lately?" I asked and at that moment, her reaction was something I knew I was right.

Any looked down at our feet, avoiding my gaze. "About that..." she trailed off, looking to the side. "I've been meaning to tell you this..."

Suddenly, the music stopped and changed to some music meant for rave parties. Everyone at the side joined and soon enough, the dancefloor was filled with loud party animals.

Amy turned to me and I could tell the smile she offered was forced. "Let's enjoy this for a while..."

Yeah, for a while...


	56. Last Dance!

**Amy's POV!**

They played so many songs that I lost count on how long we've been dancing. All this time, Sonic's been beside the whole night. He wouldn't even let go of me. I'm really having fun tonight. Main reason being Sonic. Of course, who wouldn't have fun when your prom date's a goofy joker?

"My first prom and you're not letting me dance with anyone else but you..." I chuckled.

It's a good thing that he didn't took it as a complain, because it wasn't. It was more like a sweet comment. Throughout the night, some girls would ask Sonic for a dance, but no matter how pretty they are, he still declines.

"I'm never letting go of you..." he said ever so sweetly.

I forced out a smile as I rested my head against his chest as the two of us swayed to the rhythm of this slow dance. "Never say never, Sonic..." I whispered.

"What?" Sonic asked. I'm not sure if he heard it or not. Was it something he didn't hear, or was it something that needs to be explained? These weren't the questions that should be asked right now. His eyes were confused, and a bit hurt. So he heard... "Amy, what are you tal–"

"–Gather around everyone!" the principal spoke against the mike on the stage, cutting Sonic off. "Because it's time to announce the Problem King and Prom Queen!"

Everyone around us scurried to the front of the stage but despite the number of people that hit us just to get to the front, Sonic and I remained in our position. Staring at one another with one waiting for an explanation, and the other waiting for the right time. I looked at the stage, then back at Sonic. I forced out a smile at him, and he did too. We both faced the stage, waiting for the announcement.

I never had the intention of winning, but if I do then that would be magical. I gripped Sonic's hand softly above my shoulder, tightly. Hold on to people who you know will never let you go... even if you will.

"The moment you've all been waiting for..."

Everyone waited in anticipation as the announcer held the envelope. The number of votes had already been counted a while ago. I felt Sonic hug me closer. He seemed to hope to win, but deep down I know it wouldn't matter to him.

The principal took a peek at the envelope and gave us a shocked look, just to tease us. The crowd began to cheer the names of the nominees. I looked at Sonic, and he looked at me. We both knew what that look means; hope for the best, and be proud of whoever won.

"And this year's Prom King and Queen is..."

Me and Sonic closed our eyes and held our breath. I could hear Sonic murmuring to himself, hoping for us to win. Finally...

"KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA AND MINA THE MONGOOSE!!!"

Everyone started clapping as me and Sonic opened our eyes to look at one another. We were a little down for about 3% but we're glad they won. Mina does look beautiful in her purple gown today and so does Knuckles (in his tux).

Sonic and I sighed at the same time. "Damn, I was really hoping Knuckles and Tikal would win." he chuckled. "Since they're siblings, Rouge shouldn't be too furious about it..."

I giggled and nodded as we watched Knuckles held out a hand for Rouge to take while Mina and Ash danced on the dancefloor as everyone clapped and watched them in awe. I smiled at Sonic. "Well it's alright. I don't really need a crown..."

Sonic smiled. "I know right?" he stifled a laughter. "But if you ever need one, Sonia could supply you with all the crown you need." he smirked as I laughed wholeheartedly. We hugged each other laughing softly as we buried our faces against the other's neck. We pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes as Sonic softly said, "I love you..."

My smile faded as I remembered something very important. "I... love you too." my heart throbbed as he looked hurt by my hesitation. I gulped: It's time.

"Amy, wh–"

"Sonic... can we speak outside?"

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

We exited the school gym as everyone's voice faded out. We went to the school garden filled with tulips and roses. Hand in hand, face to face. He had a worried look on his face while I looked at him sadly. Despite this beautiful moment we have now, I feel sorry for what's about to happen next.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

We were dancing at the center of the garden, surrounded by colorful lights. She brought me here for a reason, a reason that's been bugging her for some time now and frankly, I never thought this day would come.

Any had her cheeks against my chest. Despite her face away from view, I could tell that she was staring off to space. I smiled lightly as we swayed from side to side, using my finger to lift her chin up so she could face me.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked as I stared deeply into her eyes. We stopped swaying, our eyes locked together. Was it me who stopped, or was it her? Either way, I don't like the way she looked at me now. I waited for her to speak, which took a moment as she seemed hesitant. Finally, her mouth opened as the words I never thought I'd hear struck me like a lightning bolt.

"Sonic, I'm leaving." the answer was so sudden that it left me frozen. At that moment, I didn't know what to do. My mind was still processing her answer. When it finally occurred to me what she was saying, I swore my eyes turned to slits. Before I could react, she continued. "I–I'm leaving for college, Sonic..." she trembled, a few tears escaping her eyes. "... I'm going to Keshire City." and with that she broke down.

As she cried, I stayed frozen in spot as I held her in my arms crying. My eyes were wide, and mouth agape. My heart skipped a beat as she continued to sob furiously against my chest, mumbling the word 'sorry' over and over again. I felt something flare inside me, but before I could react, my eyes fell into Amy.

This frail girl before me made me realize that this wasn't the time to become outraged, to walk away and leave her hurt. You wanna know what I see? I see a girl more broken than me, and that's enough to make all my unintentional anger go away.

I've known her long enough to understand that college isn't something she could pass by, and I can't and will not hold her back. Amy... changed me, and I'm not about to change back because of this.

Our eyes met, hers were glossy from crying. At times like this, some would expect that I would walk away, or let out all my anger, but what I did next was unexpected: I smiled. I smiled through my teary eyes, knowing that being happy for her was the best choice.

"Hey..." I cooed softly, cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears with my thumb. She whimpered as she pulled me closer to her, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed.

I forced out a chuckle. "Why are you sorry?" the fact that she's leaving hurts, but seeing her in this state was even worse. She sniffed as I continued. "You're going to Keshire City. There are a lot of scholarships there." I said, and I couldn't stop a single tear from sliding down my face.

"S–Sonic please forgive me..." she whimpered. "...I don't want to leave you."

"You won't." I said quietly, smiling sadly as I held her face closer to mine. "Listen, I want you to be happy."

Amy closed her eyes, taking shaky breaths before opening them and looking at me sorrowfully. "I'm never happy without you..."

Without warning, I had her body flushed up against mine. My fave buried against her neck as she cried against my shoulder. I kissed her cheek and whispered reassuring words to her. I didn't care about anything but her right now. I smiled through my tears and whispered, "You'll always be my Juliet..."

Amy pulled away from me as I stared into her eyes. I placed my hand against her cheeks as she leaned against it, crying as she smiled at me. "... and you'll always be my Romeo."

That was all she could handle before breaking down in my arms again. I admit that this wasn't how I pictured tonight, but she didn't ruin my prom. I'm glad she told me, I'm happy she told me. "I'm still holding onto you..." I whispered as I hugged her, rubbing her head as she sobbed harder against my chest. I know this moment wasn't one of the best, but the best thing to do now was smile. I couldn't stop her tears right now, so I held her like its the last I'd ever hold her, which it was. I closed my eyes as one last tear rolled down my cheeks. "... _forever_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Keshire City was a name suggested by HyperHydra03 on Wattpad. Thanks for helping me out, boi! Also, sorry for not updating so often anymore... been busy for some time. Anyways, hope you didn't cry too much! See 'ya!


	57. Distance!

**Amy's POV!**

Yesterday was just perfect, yet hurtful at the same time... and yesterday just so happened to be two hours ago. It's already two in the morning, but I'm not in my bed, nor am I asleep. Well, after what happened hours ago I doubt I'll ever sleep the same way again.

Right now, Sonic and I are at our own little world. The place where we connect. The place only for us: Our Balconies. Our oh-so-famous balcony.

Still in my prom dress with my destroyed make-up, Sonic held my hand as I tried to hold my tears in, rubbing it to calm me down. Every now and then I would feel a tear roll down my cheeks, but Sonic would quickly wipe them off and whisper reassuring words to me.

Sonic was giving me a worried glance as he forced a smile in his face. "You know... we have all the time and yet we're really quiet."

My ears folded back as I looked at our intertwined hands, wondering how long we'd still be able to do this. I gazed at him, but not directly into his eyes and mumbled, "Sorry..."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Her eyes folder back as she spoke, her tone fading in the end making her look deep in thought, which she was. I sighed as I looked up at the sky, hoping to find something that can lighten up the mood. Nope, still no stars.

She's crying again. Amy's crying again. I didn't have to look at her to know, I just do. I've known her for 5 years. I couldn't look her way. I just can't see her cry. Time is too precious, too limited. Time may be forever, but our time is ending.

I finally looked at her, but she was still bowing her head so I couldn't see her face. I furrowed my brows as I held her hand tighter and began rubbing circles behind it. "Hey..." I whispered soothingly, making her raise her head a bit. "You know, one night, I was looking up at the sky giving each star one reason why I love you." a small smile crept up her face. "It was fun. Each star I see became another reason why I love you. I was doing great till I ran out of stars." I smiled as I looked into her eyes, her face now smiling and her tears in a halt. "You see, Ames... the reasons to love you are more than the stars in the sky."

Amy blushed slightly and giggled, bowing her head as I chuckled with her. "But what about now?" she asked, staring at me. "Not a single star in the sky."

I smiled, hearing her say that in a calm manner helped me feel at ease. "It doesn't matter if you can't see them, what matters is that they exist." I leaned closer. "Same goes for us, because I don't need a reason to love you."

Amy blushed as she looked at me bashfully, fluttering her eyes as she giggled slightly. I'm glad her smile is back. I'm glad I was able to make her forget her sadness... even if it's just for awhile. 

This went on for a few hours, the two of us teasing and laughing until it was time and we had to go back. We said our goodnights and went inside, changed out of our prom attires and finally went to bed.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Every prom ends with a rest day (except for the Author's), which was today. I was awaken, not by the alarm clock, but by my desire to see Amy.

It was nine in the morning. I peeked through my glass doors only to see Amy's curtains still closed. She must still be asleep. Well, we did sleep at three in the morning. Time sure flies when you're talking to your loved one.

I closed my curtains for a while to block the blinding sunlight. I made my way to my bed and sat on it, grabbing my phone on top of the drawing and opened it to send my Ames a good morning message.

_'Hey there, beautiful! ;) Woke up early today... if you consider 9AM to be early. '_ _Cuz_ _you're worth waking up for. :* Good Morning!'_

I smiled and pressed send. I placed my phone on top of my drawer again and left my room, going downstairs and saw everyone already at the table eating breakfast... and they didn't invite me?

I pouted and grumbled, greeting them a bitter good morning like a kid unable to get what he wanted.

Feeling responsible, my mom examined. "Honey, I'm sorry I didn't wake you..." she gave me an apologetic look. "You slept really late last night talking to Amy, so I thought you might need a few more hours of sleep."

I was pouring some milk for my cereal when she said that. I stopped in the midst of tilting the milk carton as I looked at my family with a suspicious look. "How did you know I was up all night talking to Amy?" I asked when my eyes widened, looking at my mother with accusation. "Were you _spying_ on us?!"

Everyone looked at mom. "What?! NO!" she said a little too fast. Her cheeks reddened as she turned to Sonia. "Sonia was the one that told me!" she pointed at her daughter as if she was a kid being blamed.

Everyone's attention them went to the said purple hedgehog. "It was Manic's idea!"

This time, eyes shifted to Manic, who was sweating nervously. He gave us an irritated look. "Well it was Scourge's fault for leaving my laptop at Sonic's room!" he said and began to mumble. "When I went to get it last night, I heard you and Amy talking so I got curious..."

"..." I stared at him, wide-eyed. "... and you told Sonia?!" I said.

"... and what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Sonia crossed her arms, her brow twitching in irritation.

I face-palmed as my siblings began to argue. My ears twitched in annoyance as their quarrels got louder by the minutes. Rolling my eyes, I pouted some milk on my cereal and grabbed it, walking away from the kitchen and up the stairs. The dining table was pretty crowded anyway, so why not have breakfast in bed? Or better yet, in my balcony? I don't think they noticed me leave anyway.

Reaching my room, I placed my cereal at the table by my bed and grabbed my phone. Unlocking it, I saw a message from Amy causing my eyes to light up.

_'Morning, Maurice!_ _XD_ _My day started right with your text, haha! ;p Come out, please? I wanna see you <3'_

A smile crept up my face as I read her message. I noticed that it was sent two minutes ago. Getting up, I grabbed my cereal and opened my glass doors only to see Amy leaning at the edge of her balcony, staring at her phone. She noticed me and shot me a smile.

I chuckled. "Missed me already?" I asked, getting closer to her. I grabbed my spoon, about to eat a spoonful of cereal when –"Mph!" my eyes widened in surprise when Amy suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck, her lips landing on mine. She kissed me... _hard._ Immediately, my face flushed as my eyes fluttered closed, giving it but before I could take control, she had already pulled away from me with a smirk, leaving me pouting like a kid. I crossed my arms. " _Damn._ You must _really_ miss me." I smirked.

Amy wiped her lips bashfully as she smiled at me with a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry, I just wanted to do that as much as possible."

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore."

"Why? Did I ruin your appetite?"

"No." I stated. "More like, it feels like my body is full of your love." I grinned as I smiled in triumph. My eyes opened when I heard an 'awe', and looked at Amy who shrugged. "What?"

"Wasn't me!" she smiled, tilting her head as she looked at something behind me. I turned around to follow her gaze only to see Sonia, Manic, and Scourge peeking through my bedroom door.

Sonia was smiling goofily, Scourge was smirking, and Manic was blushing with a shocked expression as they stared at us.

I deadpanned. "Unbelievable."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Amy and I were out. Outside, _away_ from my stalker of a siblings. We were currently at a coffee shop with Silver and Blaze. We just happened to meet there, so the meeting wasn't planned. Right now, Amy and Blaze were at the counter for our orders while Silver was giving me some 'guy talk'.

"Dude, I heard what happened." Silver said, giving me a look of pity.

"She told you?!" I exclaimed.

Silver shook his head. "Nope. Amy told Cream, then Cream told Rouge, and Rouge told Blaze, who told me..." he leaned back at his chair, taking a deep sigh. "Need travels fast –especially with girls."

I leaned back as well, sighing in devastation. She's really leaving, and I'm not even 100% sure I'm prepared for that. I turned away and mumbled, "... maybe I should distance myself a little." I heard a small 'clank' and looked at Silver to see him drop his phone on the table with a shocked look, so I explained. "Just a little so, you know... it would hurt less on the day she leaves."

Silver gave me a look before signing, slouching on his chair as he raised a brow at me. "Do you really think distancing yourself will make it pass painful?" after hearing that I looked down a bit. "Dude, you only have a few days left with her and you're going to waste it by creating space between you?!" he gave me an incredulous look.

I looked down in shame. What he said made sense. It made me think. What made me say that? Stupidity? Pain? I don't know anymore.

"Dud – _Sonic_ ," I heard Silver say, using my name for the first time. "This isn't the time to distance yourself from her. This is the time to spend every second with her –make the most of it! I mean, what do you think will hurt more? Getting too attached? Or regretting that all you did on your last days were distance yourself from her?"

I smiled, knowing I could trust Silver when it comes to these things. He may be an idiot, but he is pretty wise –and the fact that he and the short-tempered Blaze have been dating for 3 years is enough of a proof for that.

After a few moments, the girls came back with out order. As soon as Amy sat next to me, I smiled and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. Amy gave me a confused look before she shrugged it off and rested her head on my chest.

The rest of the day was spent with the four of us talking, jokes, laughing, and the whole time I never let Amy go... not even for a millisecond.


	58. Dreams!

_**Sonic's POV!** _

_I was running —no, chasing after her. She was leaving. Amy was leaving. She was mad at me for some reason. A reason I can't explain._

_I frowned, panting as I finally caught up to her. Grabbing her wrist, she turned and glared at me. "Let me go!"_

_"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" I said, frowning._

_Amy tried to struggle against my grip, but I wouldn't budge. After a few more seconds, she finally stopped to look at me dead in the eye, her jade eyes blazing in pure hatred. "You need to wake up, Sonic! This is reality —_ _**I'm leaving you** _ _. WAKE UP!"_

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I gasped sharply, jolting up as I sat on my bed, breathing heavily. I placed my palm on my face as the dream played again and again in my head. It was a dream, thank God!

After calming down, my eyes darted to the left side of my bed when I heard a shuffle. It was my mom. She was in my room, picking up my blanket that must've fell when I slept.

"Sonic, wake up! You'll be late for school..."

I didn't reply. I was having that bitter feeling of closing my eyes again, but I didn't want to due to two certain reasons. One is that I might be late for school, and two is the fact that I didn't want to return to that nightmare again.

I placed my feet on the ground, feeling the cold floor on my bare feet. Yawning, I stretched my arms. Despite that nightmare, I was still feeling a little sleepy.

As I stretched, my mom was folding the sheets. I paid no mind at her as I continued my routine. Noticing my sluggish movements, she rolled her eyes and said, "Hurry up, Sonic. Amy's waiting for you downstairs..."

My eyes widened as my body suddenly awakened. "She's already here?!" I exclaimed, not waiting for her reply as I ran to the bathroom. The last thing I heard before my bathroom door slammed shut was my mother giggling.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I was at Sonic's house, waiting for him as I sat on the sofa, talking to Manic. I'm really gonna miss this —miss _everything,_ miss Manic's jokes, miss Sonia's fashion advice, miss Scourge's brotherly protection... miss Sonic.

"So... Keshire City, huh?" Manic asked as he tilted his head. I only nodded, unable to reply. We stayed silent for a bit before he spoke again. "Remember, I'm medium-sized in T-shirts." he side-smiled as a smile made its way to my face.

I giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

The two of us shared another fit of laughter until Sonic finally came arrived. He looked at me apologetically as I stood up from the couch. "AMY! I'm sorry, kinda woke up late..." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

I smiled. "It's alright, school's over anyways..." I shrugged. Well, we still have school but we don't have lessons anymore. Finals are done, and Prom is already over. It's basically that time when teacher's sleep in the faculty and you get to roam around the school grounds freely, as long as you don't get caught. What am I thinking? That sounded so rebellious...

Even so, we still need to attend school for graduation practice, announcement of grades, and other stuff to prepare before the school year ends.

"Well, shall we go?" Sonic smiled.

I smiled back and nodded, going out his house with our arms linked as we headed to school.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

We were sitting in class doing nothing. The teacher didn't even bother going in our classroom, so you could probably imagine what a mess is happening right now.

However, I didn't mind the noise. Amy and I decided to move our chairs next to each other to be close. I was listening to what she was saying when our eyes made eye contact, reminding me of the nightmare I had. What was that about?

Please don't tell me these are one of those instances where your nightmare comes true. Amy wouldn't say anything like that to me, right? Right?!

"What are you thinking?"

Her words startled me out of my thoughts. I was met with her eyes filled with suspicion as I gaped at her like a fish. Well, I can't just tell her how afraid I am for her to leave me. Besides, I already made a promise to myself...

A promise to never hold her back.

But, I'll wait for her...

Why? Because a few years back, Amy would always talk about how her dream was to go to other countries. It was a long time ago, but I could never forget that. It was practically the first time I flirted with her...

* * *

**_Flashback..._ **

_**Sonic's POV!** _

_I was sitting on the chair that I placed at my balcony throwing a baseball up and catching it with my hand. The reason for this was to tease Amy._

_Amy was also sitting at her balcony, studying. And the fact that I was here watching her kinda irritated her a bit. She raised her head up to glance at me before going back to her book._

_"Sonic, please stop looking at me like that." she sighed in frustration as she shut her eyes in annoyance._

_"Like what?" I said teasingly. I didn't really get what's the big deal. I mean, she can't study because of my staring? Wow, am I really that distracting?_

_I caught the ball in my hand and discarded it somewhere in my room. Standing up making my chair move backwards, I approached her till we're about a feet away from each other._

_Amy stopped reading and closed her book, looking up at me with a look that says, 'what now?'. I just grinned at her like a Cheshire and acted innocently. "What?"_

_"Stop that." she deadpanned._

_"Stop what?" I grinned._

_Amy continued to glare at me as I tried to figure out what was wrong. I honestly don't get what's so wrong with staring —except that it's rude... oh, wait... I get it now._

_Amy whimpered, catching my attention. "Stop... that..." she winced, hesitating. "... charm." she gestured to all of me._

_I smirked. "My charm?" I asked as she turned away gruffly and stared at the trees as I continued to smirk at her, not wanting to let go of the subject. "You think I'm charming?"_

_"Oh, shut up."_

_I chuckled lightly, decided to let the topic drop for now before a thought made its way to my mind. "Why are you even studying? It's a Saturday."_

_"Because I have dreams." she bluntly huffed, making me roll my eyes._

_"Oh? And I don't?" I teased._

_"My dream involves intense studying." she stated, looking off into the distance with a longing expression. "I have... always want to work in other countries. I don't want to think of my future to be just laid out here. I want to make a difference. I want to lay out my own future." she smiled faintly, looking up at me._

_"How dramatic..." I rolled my eyes and I swore I could hear glass breaking for ruining the moment._

_Amy only rolled her eyes and turned around with a huff, mumbling a small, 'whatever' as she stood up from where she sat._

_I chuckled." Hey Juliet, where're you_ _goin_ _'? We were still talking,_ _c'mon_ _!" she ignored me and went inside her room. "Oh come one, I was just teasing —Amy!"_

**_End of Flashback..._ **

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I smiled like an idiot as I remembered that moment. Looking back at the past, I realized how much things have changed our lives.

I sighed when I realized that Amy was still looking at me curiously, so I finally answered. "Oh, nothing..." I shifted my eyes away before waving her off. "Don't worry about it."

Amy nodded and rested her head on my shoulder, smiling in content as she held my hand and stayed like that. I smiled at her.

"Hey..." I said softly.

"What?" she asked, turning to face me. She was still leaning on my shoulder so we were only inches apart, her breath against my face.

I smiled before asking, "Do you think I'm charming?"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows at me before scrunching up her nose like it was weird of me to ask such a random question. "Of course you are! As long as you plan to use that charm to me only." she said casually, resting her head back in my shoulder.

"That's not what you told me two years ago." I chuckled, making her look at me in a confused manner.

"What?"

I only chucked at her, kissed her nose and nuzzling her neck, before resting my head on hers and closing my eyes.

"Oh nothing..."


	59. Cliché!

**Sonic's POV!**

Graduation practice had finally ended and now we have three hours of school left, a three-hour free time! I was walking down the hall looking for Amy, and sure enough, I saw her by her locker.

She was cleaning out her locker.

If I were to be honest, seeing her remove everything away from her locker, kinda broke my heart. And it's not because of the fact that she's removing all of our pictures from it —okay, it sorta is— but because it reminded me that the time will come when she has to leave for Keshire City.

Making my way towards her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin above her shoulder, inhaling her scent.

Amy turned her head and looked at me as I stared at her empty locker, sighing as I regretted not moving into this school years ago.

"I'm gonna miss you..." I mumbled against her shoulder.

Amy sighed deeply as she turned around so we were facing each other, leaning her forehead against mine as she stared deeply into my eyes.

"Please don't..." she muttered, making me give her a look. "I mean, it's sweet that you'll miss me but I don't want to be reminded on how I left you..." I bowed my head down a bit as Amy spoke to me. She saw how I was feeling and decided to give me a hug, which comforts me... a little. "M–maybe, I shouldn't go..."

"No, Amy..." I spoke in a comforting way as I pulled away from the hug, staring at her with soft eyes. "I don't want to be the reason why you're not living your dream." I immediately regretted saying that when she teared up. "Hey, don't cry. Look, just think of this: I'm happy you're going to Keshire City." I said as she began crying. Shiz.

"Y–you're happy I'm leaving?" she stammered.

I cupped her cheeks as I shook my head frantically. "No no no no no... It's not that. I'm happy because you're one step closer to your dream." I smiled lightly.

Amy suddenly buried her face against my chest and from the looks of my wet shirt, she was crying her eyes our making me stroke her hair for comfort.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Wanna know what's worse than your girlfriend leaving you? How much time she has left with you. This might sound selfish, but I don't want her to spend her time with anyone else besides me. Well, can you blame me? She leaves after graduation at 9PM.

It never really occurred to me how much time she has left. I didn't even notice that tomorrow was the day. Not the day of our graduation, but the day she'll leave me, her home, and her balcony.

But I already told myself countless of times that I'll be strong, be happy... for her sake. Moping wouldn't bring her back.

We were beside the gym as it rained lightly. A perfect weather to match my mood. How cliché...

Amy and I were sitting on the bench as we watched some students play basketball in the gym. Amongst the players were Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic!" said echidna waved at me. "Wanna play?" he asked as I shook my head, nodding my head towards Amy. He got the hint and continued to play.

Amy noticed my little gesture making her smirk a little. "I don't want to hold you back from playing basketball." she said.

Any kinda got used to this whole Keshire thing. During lunch, I gave her a talk on how being sad wouldn't change anything. I told her that we should just stay strong and that the only thing that can make me sad, is her being sad.

"Oh shut up, missy!" I joked as I kissed her forehead.

Amy only smiled and continued to watch the guys play basketball. Honestly, I didn't really like the fact that she was practically checking them out. They were sweaty from playing so their shirts were against their skin. I kept staring at her as she just smiled and watched... especially Espio the Chameleon.

"Ahem!"

Amy looked up at me with an innocent smile. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Espio? Seriously? I thought he was with Julie-Su?"

**(A/N: Ran out of ideas, sorry :/)**

"... no." Amy said after a thought. "She said it didn't work out after prom."

**(A/N: Figured its okay go pick random characters together since it didn't work out anyway...)**

"That doesn't give you the right to stare." I said bluntly with a hint of jealousy in my voice.

Amy giggled at my serious expression. "But he's Espio!" she said it like he was a thing that every girl wanted.

"And I'm Sonic." I countered.

Amy only giggled at me and rested her head against my shoulder. "I'm just messing with you..." she smiled as I rolled my eyes and leaned back. "But you gotta admit, he's hot." I pinched her arm. "OW!" she looked up and me and grinned. "Kidding!"

"Let's get out of here." I said as we both stood up and made our way into the garden. It wasn't really a good covered spot but the trees are doing the trick.

When we got there, the first thing we saw was a few couples here and there, taking advantage of the scenery to ki —ehm, make out.

Amy and I looked at each other, knowing what we were both thinking. No, it wasn't to join the make of club —though it sounds tempting— but to walk through the garden til we find a place to chill.

"That was so cliché!" I said as Amy laughed.

We ended up going to the cafeteria, where most students are. Last day of school and this is where the teachers decide to let us run freely.

We found a good spot away from everyone else where we settled in to pass the time by talking.

"So in general, there aren't any cute boys in Keshire City, right?" I asked her.

Amy giggled at my statement which sounded so wrong to hear. "I'll let you know when I meet one." she teased. "I'll hook you up!"

"Haha, very funny..." I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. "But seriously, I'll always be cuter, right?" I asked again. Seriously, I look like a curious puppy right now with my tail wagging.

"Of course you will." she replied as I let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

I felt her staring at me and I knew she wanted to say something. "What?" I asked. I honestly didn't know what kind of face she was making. Was it sad? Or mad?

"Sonic, are we really doing this long distanced relationship thing?" she asked and I knew where this was heading, but I just had to make sure.

"A–Amy, what are you...?" I stuttered.

"Things like this don't usually work out, you know..." she continued, confirming my thought and no, just NO!

"Sonic, maybe it's best that we bre—"

"—NO!" I stood up abruptly, and luckily, I didn't catch anyone else's attention than Amy's. Great way to stop a break up. Amy opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "Look, go to Keshire, go to the other side of the world —I DON'T CARE! Just don't break up with me!" I exclaimed as my voice wavered evidently. I was panicking. I was sweating and my heart's pace sped up. I know she was only trying to save me from waiting, but I'll wait til my dying breath if I have to. "A–Amy, please..."

Amy stood up and walked around the table until she was beside me. She placed a comforting hand on my back and cupped my cheek with the other. Without a second of hesitation, she kissed me. I froze up for a bit before my body started to relax. If this was her way of apologizing for almost breaking up with me, then it's working. She pulled away and gave me one of her death hugs. Although it didn't feel bone crushing at the moment, it actually feels comforting.

"I'm not losing you again..." I whispered as Amy nodded against my chest.

"Please stop me if I ever make a wrong decision again." she winced, her words coming out muffled as she buried her face against my chest.

I rubbed her head and kissed her again, pulling away to speak. "I promise..."

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

Already done. The last day of school, done. And to be honest, I'm sad... because it was the last day of Amy being here. I thank the school for the free day, it was like a date with my girl.

We walked out of our school doors holding our things from our locker. It was still raining. Luckily I brought the car so we could put our locker things in.

I told Amy to wait at the covered entrance as I went to get the car. Once I drove it by the entrance, I helped Amy place our stuff in the car before helping her in the car. Once inside, I drove off.

Amy noticed that I took a wrong turn. She stared at me as a smirk formed on my lips. "We're not going home yet, are we?"

I chuckled. "Just sit back and relax, Ames."

After a good twenty minutes, we finally reached our destination: the beach. Okay, I know it's cliche, but it's just so damn romantic!

I saw Amy leaning her head against the car window as she watched the rain pour harder. She turned her head towards me and gave a strange look. "You know, my parents will kill you if I go home soaking wet from the rain. They'll know that this was your idea of fun." she smirked.

I just smiled at her, not caring what her parents'll do to me... at the moment. "I know, so... let's go?"

Amy smiled, and that was all I needed. I got out of the car and ran to her side to help her out. As soon as I opened the door, she bolting out of the car and ran to the shore.

I smirked and ran after her, keeping my speed in check so I don't run too fast because otherwise it wouldn't be fun. We kept this good chase for a while til I finally caught up to her at normal speed.

I grabbed her waist and spun her around so we were facing each other. She giggled as I lifted her off the ground and began to spin. She laughed as she spread her arms as if she was free.

Placing her down, I pulled her closer by the waist. Being the hedgehog I am, I moved my face to kiss her, but was stopped when she so-rudely pushed my face away. I pulled back and saw her smirking at me making me pout.

"No kissing." Amy taunted. "It's cliché..." she teased, unwrapping my arms from her as she turned to run.

"Well, nobody said cliché was bad." I chuckled when Amy began running away from me. "Oh c'mon! JUST ONE KISS!" I yelled as I ran after her, getting a little faster because I really wanted that kiss.

Amy laughed as she watched me desperately chase out that kiss from her. Her laughter was contagious and, of course, I laughed along with her.

"AMY! Come back here and kiss me!" I yelled after her. Our chase continued for a good amount of time and gosh, her parents will be so mad at me. This turned out to be a very cliche day for us, but it sure is a day to remember.

"AMY!"

And let's just say, I eventually got that kiss from my beloved Amy.


	60. Graduation!

**Sonic's POV!**

Four people actually yelled at me today. My parents, and Amy's. My parents lectured me on why the car seat was wet, and my answer being _'Because our clothes were wet.'_ wasn't such a good answer.

Amy's parents only gave me a glare. Though I could hear them from my house yell my name like, _'That Sonic is rebellious!'_ so I went to their house to apologize. They understood and let it slide since she was leaving tomorrow.

And now, I was in Amy's room, laid in bed, wide awake. It was 7:00PM.

26 Hours. 26 hours to spend time with each other. Amy had already packed. Her room was practically cleared. She wasn't finished because she stopped once I came by. I didn't want to talk in our balconies. I wanted to talk in person.

In our usual position with my arm around her shoulders, we talked without wasting any second of silence.

"So, what about Zarra?"

So far we were at the topic of the girls I used to take home. Not my favorite topic but we needed something to talk about. Talk about anything, everything, every last detail. Just let it out, before you regret not telling it.

I hummed. "Never really liked her." I said flatly. Zarra was a white hedgehog, blue eyes and a daughter of a rich man who earns dirty money. She's a slut so... didn't even last 10 minutes in my house.

Amy laughed. "Then why'd you bring her home?"

"To irritate you." I simply said.

Amy let out a sarcastic laugh at my response. It was actually true. I just wanted to push her buttons that day. "Well, you _did_ annoy me a little with her..." she admitted, biting her lip.

I remember bringing her to my balcony to meet Amy. She didn't like her bitchy attitude one bit. I knew how Amy hated stuck up people like her. She gave her a 0/10, the first 0 she ever gave.

"Were you jealous?" I teased, causing Amy to slap me playfully.

"I didn't have feelings for you back then..." she trailed off.

"But now you do." I smirked, leaning to my left so I could face her. I started playing with her hair as I waited for her next topic when the silence settled in.

"Sonic..." Amy said softly making me hum in response. "... what happens tomorrow?"

That was the one topic I wanted to avoid. I stopped playing with her hair as my eyes locked with hers. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happens to you?" Amy rephrased, worry in her eyes. What happens to me? She should be worrying about herself. But knowing how stubborn this girl is... she'll always care for me, even if I don't need it —I want it, she wants it.

"What happens to me is I go to college as well!" I said in a 'duh' tone that was meant to dismiss the topic, but instead came off sarcastic.

"S–Sonic?"

She was breaking, never a good sign.

"I w–want you to promise me something..." her eyes teared up, but there was nothing I can do to stop it now. She needed to say something that would be important to me when the time comes. I can't just cut her off with a pick up line just to prevent her from crying. " _Don't_ _change_ _..._ "

Those two words had already left a mark in my head. I know what she meant... and this was a promise that I'm gonna keep. There's no damn way I'm going back to who I used to be. She might leave me physically, but just physically.

I promised myself that I wouldn't make her cry tonight, but what shocked me was the fact that a tear fell from my left eye. I thought I was the strong one, the one holding onto someone who's holding back against all odds.

A few more tears rolled down my cheeks, but I paid no mind to it. I didn't care. I tried to hold in my emotions, but I couldn't speak. Amy hugged me as she trembled in my arms. "Promise me..." she whispered.

I hugged her tighter, and she did the same. I took in all the breath I needed just so say, "... I promise."

Amy pulled back from the hug to look at my face. I tried to snap out of it as best as I could. My tears were silent, as if my body had no idea water was coming out of my eyes. I then wiped my tears and muttered, "... sorry."

"Don't be." Amy shook her head.

And that's when she kissed me.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

2:00AM. Wide awake. Laughing.

We were sitting on her bed with a bowl of chips between us. We weren't even mentioning time anymore 'cuz who cares? I'm not gonna waste my time counting down the hours I have left with her. I'm going to remember these memories and make the best out of our last moments.

Seeing her smile was just... amazing. It was what made me feel calm, knowing that she was happy. Her smile was... special.

"And remember when you were so jealous of my cousin, Rob?" Amy laughed.

I rolled my eyes but just laughed along with her. "Alright! I get it, I get it... I get jealous a lot." I said. We were talking about those times that I was jealous, and those times that I went too far like that time I kissed her in front of Ash, and yelling in the halls that she was mine. She just wouldn't stop laughing.

"Stop it. It's not _that_ funny!" I nudged her a bit.

My small nudge was, apparently, enough to cause her to fall back on the bed as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry..." she laughed breathlessly.

I frowned and crossed mg arms, pouting as I looked away. "Well how about you, marshmallow? Like you never got jealous..."

Amy's laughter came to an abrupt stop as she looked at me with a poker face. "Don't start with me." she warned.

I just smirked and raised my hands up in surrender.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

5:00AM.

We were laid in her bed, her head resting on my right arm that's wrapped around her, wide awake as we stared at the ceiling blankly.

I turned to her. "You have any plans on sleeping?" I asked.

Amy sighed as she continued to stare at the ceiling. "Graduation starts in four hours and we need to get ready in three hours." she stated in a matter-of-factly. She was right. No time for sleeping now and the weird thing is that I wasn't tired at all.

This was the day.

If you were to ask me about graduation a month ago, I'd say that I'm happy that I graduated and that I am really excited to go to collage, get a job, and spend the rest of my days with my girl... but right now, it's not the case anymore, because she's leaving.

Amy slowly sat up from the bed. Every move we made was like a time bomb. Every move we made were slow and numb, because we both knew that every move we made from getting out in bed means we're already slowly being separated from each other.

I slowly sat up as well. I grabbed her left shoulder gently and pulled her near me until my head was resting on her shoulder and hugging her side. "I love you..." I whispered. It was so random –so out of the blue, but it felt so right.

"I love you more..." she pecked my lips, standing up.

I followed her actions, neither of us seeing any signs of tiredness from the other. I faced her, forcing a smile that only came out awkward. "So, I'll see you in a bit...?" I spoke uncertainly, as if I wasn't sure if I'll see her again after this. But we need to eat, to get ready. As for her, she still needs to pack.

We met halfway at our place as she wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. We had our faces leaned in making our foreheads touch as we stared at each other.

"Sure." Amy whispered before her lips were enveloped by mine.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I was downstairs eating breakfast, not even tasting the food. I had this kind of feeling. The kind of feeling that feels like you're about to change. That feeling when you're leaving the school you attended for five years to attend a new one.

It was all so callous, undesired by my brain. Mom, dad, and Rosy, of course they were also sad. Reality will hit them hard later, when the clock strikes. They'll be wounded... but Sonic, on the other hand, will be scarred. Time can't heal it. Even if I return, there will still be a time frame wasted for every time we part.

I decided I didn't want to eat anymore, excused myself and dropped my dish to the sink, going to the bathroom to bathe.

Fifteen hours. Time reminded.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I was in the shower, leaning on the bathroom wall and letting the water slide down and cleanse my body. My mind wasn't with me. All I ask is the best few hours left.

I hate numbers. It gives us a measurement. A specific one that tells us how much time we have left. Without numbers, I would've thought: 'Laura leaves tonight'. It sounded much closer, but it didn't make me worry about how much time we had left.

Sure there will be Skype, there will be texting, but some times we forget that the best contact is friction. Hand to hand, skin to skin, lips to lips...

What Amy gave me was the best thing I've ever had, and it was actually intangible. We may not be one of those long-term couples, we were just starting, but we felt the warmth, the fondness, and the intimacy in this short period of time.

This was the real love everyone's been looking for. Others might say that it's too early to say something like this, but besides my family, no one will ever give me the same amount of love as Amy.

I've seen as many girls as possible and it was safe to say that Amy Rose was the better of the good and the best of the better.

I turned of the shower, stopping my running mind. The water actually helped. It reminded me of the rain we ran through yesterday. A reminder of a good memory, which I desperately needed.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

I was standing in front of the mirror, wearing my Graduation Gown, cap in hand, thinking. This was the moment I have been waiting for, ever since I was young. This was where all my hard work paid off... supposedly.

It didn't feel like it, and I'm smart enough to know why. What if the moment you waited for had a price to pay? And that was to fulfil your dream, but be distant from the people you love.

I was having a battle with my mind. I sighed, pushing my thoughts away as I looked at my balcony. Like fate had it, Sonic was standing there in his graduation gown, staring at me.

Sonic smiled and mouthed, _'ready?'_.

I just nodded, praying for time to stop.

* * *

**Amy's POV!**

We're here. We're finally here. Both of our families decided to come together. Sonic's car was just behind ours. As I got out, my breath hitched as my eyes landed on the school, the school that made most of our love story possible.

_He smirked at me and said coolly, "So, can I sit next to you in class?"_

From the very first moment I saw him there, I thought it was a nightmare, but it turned into this fairytale fantasy.

I snapped out of my thoughts when a hand suddenly grabbed mine. I looked at Sonic as he intertwined our hands. I hugged him.

It was time for Graduation. It was time for us to part. It was time for us to go to college, a place that I wish was closer to home.

We got to the auditorium, our families seated within the audience. Sonic and I were lined up in the back, where the other Grad Students were. He was a few feet away from me though, and I didn't like that one bit.

Once everyone was in position, the music started playing. One by one the pupils walked down the aisle to their seat, and soon it came to me. I started walking.

Walking down to what's supposed to be my happiest day, I didn't feel it. It only felt like I was walking on broken glass. My family could be seen snapping pictures of me, but I couldn't smile.

I shook my head. "Get it together, Ames!" I whispered to myself.

Sonic would want me to be happy. This was our Graduation. Come on Amy, this is what everyone wants. This is no place for sadness and despair.

And so, I kept my head high and smiled.

I reached my seat, feeling proud to myself. My smile was bigger and more real than before. I thought of the way I walked down the aisle. Did anybody think that I was weird? One minute I had a grim look and suddenly I was grinning like a Cheshire.

I was once again brought back to reality when I felt a hand on mine. I looked to see Sonic, smirking as he faced the stage as told in practice. I smiled as I faced the stage as well.

"That's not your seat." I teased.

Sonic sighed in a fake way. "Oh Amy, when are you gonna learn that rules don't apply to me..."

I just giggled inwardly and tightened my grip on his hand. We sat there hand in hand as we let all the speakers say their speeches, thank-yous, and congratulations.

And not once did I let go of his hand.


	61. Moments!

**Sonic's POV!**

This was the moment where every teen thinks their goals are achieved. We were aligned again, but this time we were at the side of the stage. One by one, our names were called along with awards and recognition achieved.

_"Amelia Lynn Rose!"_

I tilted my head a bit and peeked through the line to see Amy walk up the stage as the speaker spoke while I smiled proudly of my girl.

_"Valedictorian. Excellence in the fields of Math, Management, and Science. Congratulations!"_

My smile couldn't get any bigger. She stole three awards plus valedictorian. That only leaves excellence in literature, earth science, home ed., computer, history, music&arts, and P.E.

Rick and Summer clapped and stood up from their seats, clearly proud of their daughter. Rosy was smiling as well. I clapped as well, even howling a bit which got me in trouble for awhile. Everyone could see my support for her.

I took a step forward as the students in front of me took their chance on the stage. It didn't take long before it was my turn.

_"Sonic_ _Mourice_ _The Hedgehog!"_

This is it. Let's see if my hard work from the past half-semester paid off. Since I transferred in Amy's school mid-school year, they'll be getting my grades from my old school.

_"Academic Excellence in Literature!"_

My head shot up a little. Literature was one of my best subjects. I could hear claps from the audience and a few shouts from my family. I walked up to the stage and received my certificate, along with the usual graduations initiations before I went to the side of the stage.

I looked down at my award. I was hoping to be in the Top 10 because Finals were so easy, but I guess my past grades weren't that grade, but this was something.

"Who would've thought..." I breathed out. I just couldn't believe it.

I started walking back to my seat, receiving a lot of congratulations and pats on the back on the way, before I stopped in front of Amy. She had the biggest smile on her face as she stood with open arms and, like a kid, I ran to her arms and hugged her, burying my face on her neck and swayed us a bit in our embrace.

"You did it." she whispered before we pulled away to look at each other.

"But I'm not in the rank..." I said.

Amy shook her head. "You don't have to be. You proved something today, and I'm proud of you." she smiled.

She's proud. What an angelic sentence to hear. I get what she's saying. Literature was already a major subject, and I'm getting so much happiness because she's proud of me. Amy Rose, is proud of her boyfriend.

"Th–thank you..." I blushed.

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

We made it home, and I didn't go to my house, I immediately went to hers. It was 6PM. After the Graduation Ceremony, our family took us to a restaurant. Before you ask, yes we took hours there because, let's just say, Scourge and Manic practically ate all the shrimp at the restaurant.

I was in Amy's room, helping her pack in last minute. She needs to leave in a few because she has to be early in the airport, which _sucks_.

The closing of her bag's zipper made me flinch.

"Done." Amy said before she turned to me.

My heart began to beat faster because I knew that every finished thing she had to do meant she was close to leaving. Amy noticed the sad face I was making. I was close to crying, _damn it!_

"Is there any space in your bags for a Sonic?" I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

Amy sighed as she rushed to me and enveloped me in a hug. Pretty sure I was dead serious in my last question. "You know I'd leave everything else just to bring you if I can." she whispered.

I shut my eyes, tight. My arms tightened around her waist, and she did the same for me. I never wanted to let go. I wanted to stay in her arms forever. I didn't want to lose her. And that's when it all stopped.

"Amy, taxi's here!" Summer said as she knocked on the door.

Everything stopped: our breathing, our movements, even the blood in our veins. It all happened so _damn_ fast. I started breathing heavily, panting, until I was practically wheezing. Something hurts in my chest, and I can't stand it.

If you could see me now, you would want to take me to the hospital.

Amy cupped my face in worry, and our eyes were glistening as we looked at each other. I was breathing faster. I was hyperventilating.

" _Amy..._ " I panicked.

"Sonic... I love you, okay?" she smiled.

No. This isn't happening. This isn't **fucking** happening! This _can't_ be happening!

My face broke and Amy kissed me, trying to rid away my sadness. My eyes closed as I kissed her back, deeper than she did. This might be our last kiss. Make it last, Sonic, make it worth it.

The kiss was tender, passionate.

A good last memory.

We pulled away and soon, our lips and bodies wouldn't be the only ones pulling away, but ourselves too.

"It's time..." Amy said as my tears stopped with force. I didn't want her to leave seeing me cry.

What scared me the most was walking downstairs, helping her with her bags, helping her leave. I would throw these bags away just to make her stay longer just to pick them up. We exited her house where stood her family, and mine.

Amy ran to my family, giving them one last, final group hug. Maybe a day will come when she'll do that again. After walking down the church aisle, I hope. She then ran to her family, giving them long, individual hugs.

Finally, she slowly approached me. I furrowed my brows when she reached me, reaching from my pocket shyly and taking out a letter.

"I... I wrote this and... um, it's not much but... only read it whenever you're missing home, missing me, of when you're just feeling down... please." I pleaded.

Amy nodded and hugged me. I hugged back without hesitating. "I love you..." she whispered.

"I love you more..." I said.

This was one of our most tight hugs. Locked arms, and I wish I could say that the key was never found... and then she pulled away.

She leaned in, and so did I.

This time, I was sure that this kiss was one of our last. I didn't want to describe it, because it'll take forever to describe how much emotion and feeling were in the kiss. It didn't matter to us if our family was staring or not, because there's no way in hell am I gonna let anyone stop me from kissing my girl. _No one._

We pulled away. With a smile I said, "Have fun in Keshire City..."

"It will never compare to my Romeo's Balcony..." Amy smiled sweetly.

"I know it won't." I said as I placed my arm around her one last time, helping her put her bags in the back of the taxi. She had my letter in her hands when I opened the door for her. She went in and I closed the taxi door. I smiled as it began to drive away. Everyone was around me, waving as she left.

Pretty soon, everyone parted and went home, leaving me to stand in the middle of the road, watching as the taxi went further and further away.

"I LOVE YOU AMY ROSE!" I yelled, not caring if she could hear me or not. She was looking at me through the glass at the back of the cab. From afar, I could see her eyes tear up and she mouthed the words, _'I love you Sonic the Hedgehog...'_.

That's when the taxi can turned the corner...

* * *

**Sonic's POV!**

I was at my balcony, staring at the other end, at Amy's balcony.

_"I'm Sonic!" I said with a smile._

_"I'm Amy." she replied with a bright smile._

I looked at my hands and rubbed them for heat. It was cold outside tonight.

_"So you must be my neighbor." I stated._

_"Yes, and let me get to the point. I don't date players." she said sternly followed by a smirk._

I stared at her room. Her empty little room full of unforgettable memories.

_"You're just gonna break their hearts." she said teasingly._

_"That's because I haven't found my perfect 10 yet." I said in a 'duh' tone._

Five whole years as neighbors, and a couple of months as a couple.

_I stared at her with a shocked expression which soon turned into a smirk. "Ooohhh... I see what's goin' on here." I taunted, making her raise her eyebrows._

_"What?" she asked, confused._

_"My little Juliet is jealous." I teased._

With every memory flashing in my mind, I couldn't be at least sad right now.

_Amy smiled and looked at me in my eyes. "I'm your special girl, aren't I?"_

_I smiled at her and looked at her, admiring her. "Yeah, you are."_

It all happened so quick... _too_ quick.

_"I'm your dream guy, aren't I?" I asked, making her smile and blush._

_"Yeah... you are..."_

Every cute, sweet, beautiful times we shared came rushing in my head.

_I grinned once I reached her and hugged her waist from behind. "HE HUGS!" I yelled, kissing her on the cheek. "HE SCORES!"_

It all started with an unintentional architecture failure in balcony measurements. Whoever designed our houses to be this close deserves a thousand thank-you's from me.

**(A/N: *raises hands* That would be me.)**

I would really want to thank him/her, because the failure he/she created, brought us.

**(A/N: Never mind, I take it back.)**

I stopped leaning on the railing and stood up straight.

_"You won't." I said quietly, smiling sadly as I held her face closer yo mine. "Listen, I want you to be happy."_

I took one last glance at the place where it all happened.

_I smiled through my tears and whispered, "You'll always be my Juliet..."_

I took a step back, slowly, cherishing the moment. The slight drizzle was hardly seen, but felt.

_I placed my hand against her cheek as she leaned against it, crying as she smiled at me. "... and you'll always be my Romeo."_

I was halfway through my glass doors. Time for me to start my own journey. That's what Amy would have wanted.

_Amy nodded and hugged me. I hugged back without hesitating. "I love you..." she whispered._

_"I love you more..." I said._

It may take a while for me to see her in person again, but time is the least of my problems right now. I shouldn't let a single second go to waste.

_This was one of our most tight hugs. Locked arms, and I wish I could say that the key was never found... and then she pulled away._

_She leaned in, and so did I._

I'm gonna miss her touch.

Her smile.

Her voice.

Her laugh.

I'm gonna miss her everything.

I smiled slightly as I stared at her balcony, not a single sadness in me. This wasn't goodbye. Eternally, I love you Amy. You'll always have a place in my heart, and no girl can ever change that.

To Amy: I may talk to other girls, I may laugh at their jokes, but the moment I feel something that they want to become more... I'll tell them that I have you, that I still have you, that I will always have you. And I'm not worried about any guy who might meet, see, or talk to you in Keshire City, because I trust you, and I know that no one of the will ever compare to what we have.

One last look at her balcony.

How would I describe Romeo's Balcony? It was the place where I started as a player. It was the place where girls step foot on. It was the place where I realized how blind love was, to see what was right in front of me this whole time.

It was the place where I learned.

The place where I loved.

The place where I changed.

The place where I'm waiting...

... only for her.

_"I'll see you soon, Marshmallow."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: One chapter left! Okay, as a reader I know that once you read the last chapter, the epilogue wouldn't matter much because it's usually the aftermath but this one is different. You must wait for it, okay? Okay.


	62. Epilogue!

**Amy's POV!**

I was on my way to the dreams that didn't even matter to me right now. When we're kids, we would dream of the most unexpected future, thinking that it was what we really wanted. The taxi speeding up didn't help me. It was like, every distance was being measured in my mind. How home felt like it was on the other side of Mobius already.

I was clutching the note in my hand, almost crumpling it. I stared at it for a minuted, which felt like an hour to me. I remembered Sonic telling me to read it only when I miss my home, when I miss him, or when I'm just feeling down. But the issue right now is that I'm already missing home, and I just left it ten minutes ago.

Nothing made sense to me anymore. My dream, my love live, my entire life. I didn't know prioritization. So far the only thing on my mind is this letter, and that I'm already missing everything.

And so, I opened the letter.

> _To my one and only Juliet,_
> 
> _Hey there, Marshmallow! I hate the fact that you're reading this right now, because I told you to only read this when you're missing home. Right now you should be settling there already, but I just want you to know that home will always be here for you. Either you come back tomorrow or in a decade. I'll be here, we'll all be here... waiting._
> 
> _As for now, I want you to focus all your studies there in_ _Keshire_ _City. I want you to make me proud. Don't let all those years of turning me down to study go to waste. Don't let all the tears we shed, all the laughs we shared, go to waste._
> 
> _Don't be sad, please. That's the worst thing you'll ever bring me. I'll always be with you, I promise. You can call me, text me, video chat me, and I assure you that I'll always be there to make you laugh, to make you stop crying, to make you feel like we're still at our balconies talking. I'll make you feel at home._
> 
> _You taught me so much, Amy. You taught me who was really there, to love the right person, to love you. Amy, you are my perfect 10. No, scratch that, you were more than just a two-digit number. You are the reason why there are infinities._
> 
> _Now, I'll do my best to save up every cash I receive to buy a ticket to_ _Keshire_ _even if it's just to visit you for a day, because you are worth more than everything I own. No, you are priceless. You are worth more than just standing at our balconies. You are worth to study at high class schools in different countries._
> 
> _I don't want to hold you back, so be happy that you're there right now, because that would make me happy. Eternally, and forever, I will always love you. My first girl, my school girl, my Marshmallow, my Juliet, my Amy._
> 
> _Always make the right decisions, okay?_
> 
> _With love and a chili dog, your Romeo._

I felt my heart drop. I didn't realize that I started crying from the very first word that I read. Was I so blind? So constant?

What really mattered? What made sense? What would really make me happy? A house in Keshire would be great, but it would never be home.

_"Please stop me if I ever make a wrong decision again." I winced, my words coming out muffled as I buried my face against his chest._

Those words echoed from yesterday. Sonic told me to make the right decisions, so I will.

" _ **STOP THE CAR!**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: End. Done. Fin. Finis. It's over.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: So you see why I took this down from Wattpad? No?! Persistent mushroons!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


End file.
